Ton sang dans mes veines
by Neoru
Summary: -FIC FINIE- Hermione hérite d'une maladie assez étrange. Elle cache sa maladie, et refuse toute aide. Mais George Weasley insiste pour l'aider à "apaiser sa soif". HGGW -HermioneXGeorge-.
1. Le sang des Whelter

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

**Disclaimer :** A peu près tout à Rowling, quelques idées légèrement à Kei Toume. Fic inspirée, même très inspirée du manga Les lamentations de l'agneau de la fameuse Kei Toume.  
_Note du 31 mai 2006 :_on m'a dit à plusieurs reprises que mon histoire ressemblait à différents livres traitant du même sujet, une maladie vampire, ou quelque chose de semblable. Je tiens à préciser que je me suis uniquement inspirée du manga de Kei Toume, Les lamentations de l'agneau. Si vous voulez vérifier, c'est une série en sept volumes parus chez _Delcourt_, complète. Je n'ai jamais lu de romans comme ma fic, alors si vous en connaissez (je sais qu'il y en a), sachez que je n'ai pas copié, si les histoires sont semblables, c'est soit le hasard, soit la faute de Kei Toume (lol)... je ne me suis inspirée que du manga, voilà !  
_Note du 23 septembre 2006 :_ je change le genre "drama" pour "anst" car je pense qu'il est plus approprié... non ?  
**Résumé : **Dans la famille d'Hermione, une maladie orpheline se transmet, généralement de mère en fille. Son père faisait parti de cette famille, et Hermione ne pensait pas que la maladie sauterait une génération, et la toucherait. Elle a besoin de sang, mais elle ne veut faire de mal à personne. Pourtant, George insiste pour être celui qui comblera sa soif.

Ce chapitre est plutôt introductif. Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Note :** le nom de famille Whelter est celui de la grand-mère d'Hermione (la mère de son père). Comme on ne le connaît pas (normal, qui s'intéresserait au nom de jeune fille de la grand-mère d'Hermione ?), je l'ai inventé (enfin merci à Myley qui me l'a trouvé mdr)

* * *

Chapitre premier : Le sang des Whelter

* * *

Whelter, Juliette, née en 1859, décédée en 1901, à l'âge de 41 ans. S'est suicidée, laissant un fils de neuf ans et une fille de dix ans, et son mari.

Whelter, Jane, née en 1891, décédée en 1923, à l'âge de 32 ans. A été tuée par son époux, qui s'est ensuite donné la mort. Sa fille unique devient orpheline à l'âge de neuf ans.

Whelter, Aurore, née en 1914, décédée en 1952, à l'âge de 38 ans. S'est suicidée, laissant sa fille unique unique de quinze et son mari.

Granger, Lauren, née Whelter, née en 1937, décédée en 1968, à l'âge de 31 ans. S'est suicidée, laissant son fils unique de douze ans et son époux.

* * *

**Maison des Granger, 1989.**

Hermione avait neuf ans, c'était une petite fille. Elle vivait encore dans le monde des Moldus. Son grand-père paternel était venu la voir la veille, seul encore une fois. Elle n'avait jamais connu sa grand-mère, et elle avait l'interdiction d'en demander la cause à son grand-père. Mais elle en avait marre de ne rien savoir. Elle alla voir son père qui était dans la cuisine.

- Papa, pourquoi je vois jamais ta maman ?

Son père fit tomber le couteau avec lequel il était en train de couper des pommes de terre, se faisant une petite entaille dans le doigt.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus grande ! répondit son père, d'un ton agacé.

- Mais je suis grande !

- Pas encore assez ! dit il en épongeant son doigt avec un mouchoir.

- Mais tu dis toujours ça ! J'ai jamais le droit de savoir pourquoi je la vois jamais !

- Hermione, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ! Ca te ferait peur !

- Pourquoi hein ? J'aurais pas peur ! Allez s'il te plait dis le moi, ça fait des années que tu dis toujours que je suis petite !

Son père avait le regard fixé sur le mouchoir rouge. Il passa son doigt sous l'eau, et alla s'asseoir.

- Bon, d'accord, fit-il en soupirant, mais tu vas bien m'écouter d'accord ? Et tu me jureras d'en parler à personne, c'est bien compris ?

- Promis ! dit Hermione en souriant.

- Viens t'asseoir sur mes genoux. Et ne m'interrompt pas.

Hermione s'assit sur les genoux de son père.

- Voilà. Tu n'as jamais connu ta grand-mère... parce que ta grand-mère est morte.

- Mais... pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ?

- Laisse-moi finir ! Ta grand-mère est morte quand j'avais douze ans.

Hermione leva ses yeux vers son père, et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- La famille de ta grand-mère, ma mère, les Whelter, avait une maladie. Une maladie qui se transmettait de mère en fille généralement. Comme j'étais un garçon, je n'en ai pas hérité, et je n'ai pas eu de soeur. Mais ma mère souffrait de la maladie, et elle en est morte.

- Ta maman est morte d'une maladie alors ? demanda Hermione de sa petite voix.

- En fait, ce n'est pas la maladie qui l'a tuée.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Elle s'est suicidée, car elle ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre malade.

Hermione essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son père.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile de perdre sa maman, dit Hermione. Je serais très triste si maman se suicidait. Si j'avais été malade comme ta maman, je me serais battue pour vivre et pour guérir.

- C'est courageux de ta part, mais cette maladie ne se soigne pas, expliqua son père.

- Ah bon ? C'est quoi alors cette maladie ?

- Tu en sais déjà assez, je te dirai quand tu...

- Seras plus grande, hein c'est ça, dit Hermione en boudant.

- Bon, d'accord, je te le dis, mais tu gardes le secret. Je peux te faire confiance ma chérie ?

- Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est une maladie orpheline, ça veut dire que juste sa famille était touchée. Les malades ont besoin de sang.

- Du sang ? Comme les vampires ?

- Pas vraiment. Ce ne sont pas des vrais vampires, mais ils ont besoin de boire du sang humain. Un sang différent du leur. C'est une maladie mentale, et on ne peut rien y faire. Les malades ont des crises et ont un besoin terrible de boire du sang. Ma mère prenait un médicament contre les crises, mais ce médicament est dangereux pour la santé. Alors elle a du arrêter d'en prendre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses crises. Elle ne voulait pas boire le sang de mon père qui lui en proposait, car il l'aimait ; elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Alors elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie, et elle s'est donné la mort.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione qui pleurait.

- C'est super triste ton histoire ! C'est vrai papa ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais ne pleure pas ma chérie. Tout est finit, ta grand-mère doit être heureuse maintenant.

- Et je pourrais être malade moi ? demanda Hermione, en essuyant ses larmes.

- Et bien... commence son père, en effet, il y a un risque.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

- Parce que j'avais peur ! Peur pour toi ! Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, sachant que le risque est minime !

- Pourquoi y'a pas beaucoup de risque ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas été malade, et il y a peu de chance que la maladie saute une génération. Mais maintenant que tu connais le secret de la famille... tu dois bien le garder d'accord ? Les gens auraient peur de savoir qu'il y a des malades comme ça. Tu as peu de chance d'être malade, mais fais attention, si tu as un jour peur devant du sang, dis-le moi immédiatement, d'accord ? Si le sang des Whelter se manifeste, préviens-moi.

- Je vais être malade, pleurnicha Hermione.

- Mais ma puce, ce n'est pas sûr ! Je te parie que tu n'auras rien !

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu as peu de chance d'être malade, mais sois sur tes gardes quand même, d'accord ? Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses trop de souci pour ça, c'est bien d'accord ?

- D'accord... dit doucement Hermione.

- Promis ?

- Promis...

---

Hermione était devenue une jeune adolescente, saine, et sans maladie. Elle savait qu'elle avait un risque, mais ses premières années à l'école de sorcellerie s'étaient déroulées sans soucis. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus finit par arriver.

A peine les premiers symptômes de la maladie s'étaient déclenchés, Hermione avait comprit. Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle était en cours de Métamorphose, et elle devait transformer du lait en vin. Mais Neville avait encore raté, et son lait n'avait pris qu'une couleur rouge foncée, sans changer pour autant de texture. Quand elle regarda le verre de Neville, un malaise la parcouru. Du sang. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir du sang. Elle s'était sentie très mal, et on avait du l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Quand la nouvelle se répandit, Hermione ne pouvait pas croiser un Serpentard sans que ce dernier ne se moque d'elle, car ils pensaient tous qu'elle avait eu peur, en voyant le liquide qui ressemblait à du sang.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres malaises, mais elle redoutait à chaque instant qu'un nouveau survienne. Elle essayait de ne pas faire attention à tous les objets ou vêtements qui pouvaient être de couleur rouge, et essayait de se convaincre que le malaise qu'elle avait eu en cours de Métamorphose était juste du à une peur du sang. Les remarques des Serpentard finissaient même par lui remonter le moral.

Elle décida tout même d'en parler à son père. Il était le seul qui pouvait essayer d'apporter une réponse à ses questions. Un morceau de parchemin, une plume, et elle écrivit.

_Cher papa,_

_Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'avais raconté il y a quelques années, quand je t'ai demandé de quoi ma grand-mère était morte, et pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais connue... ? Je ne voudrais rien avancer, mais j'ai eu un malaise en voyant un liquide qui ressemblait à du sang. Si j'ai encore un autre malaise, je viendrai à la maison et on verra. Mais ne te fais pas de souci, c'était peut-être un simple malaise, j'ai du avoir peur. Mais je voulais t'en parler. Réponds moi avec ce hiboux. Il saura me trouver._

_Hermione_

Hermione avait beau se dire que le risque qu'elle soit malade était très faible, elle avait peur. Et si la maladie ne s'était pas déclarée parce que ses pouvoirs magiques la rendaient plus forte et par conséquent la protégeaient ? Et si la maladie avait seulement été ralentie, et qu'elle se déclarerait bientôt ? Hermione redoutait le pire, car elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre le médicament très longtemps pour cacher sa maladie, car selon son père il posait des problèmes cardiaques, et pris à long terme on pouvait en mourir, surtout si on était naturellement fragile.

Mais pourquoi cette peur ? Ce n'était qu'un malaise, rien de plus...

---

Elle tient fermement dans sa main un petit flacon remplit d'une poudre blanche, prête à en prendre si le besoin s'en manifeste. Elle écoute le cours et essaye de participer, mais elle a peur qu'une crise ne survienne. Car les crises sont devenues bien plus fréquentes.

Hermione était rentrée par sécurité chez elle deux jours avec l'accord de Dumbledore, il y a de cela deux semaines. Une heure après être rentrée, elle avait eu une crise devant son père. N'ayant pas de médicament sur lui, il avait pris un couteau et coupé une mince entaille dans son bras, qu'il avait tendu à Hermione pour voir si c'était bien de cela dont elle souffrait, et non une autre maladie. Avec un regard dément, la jeune fille s'était jeté sur le bras de son père, et avait bu son sang. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie mieux. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que son père pleurait.

Elle avait hérité de la maladie. La maladie de sa grand-mère avait sauté une génération et la touchait elle désormais. Reprenant ses esprits, elle rassura son père, en lui disant qu'elle ferait tout pour se contrôler. Son père lui demanda de l'attendre à la maison avec sa mère, et partit en voiture. Il revint une heure plus tard avec deux gros carton. Il les posa sur la table et quand Hermione les ouvrit, elle vit plein de pots transparents contenant une poudre blanche. Son père lui expliqua que c'était le fameux médicament, donné par une médecin qui s'occupait de sa grand-mère à l'époque où elle était vivante, qu'elle pourrait en prendre si elle avait d'autres crises, mais qu'elle devrait en prendre avec modération, toujours par petites quantités, pour ne pas détruire sa santé.

Le lendemain elle devait retourner à Poudlard, où elle serait seule. Car seul son père pouvait l'aider. Son père, un Whelter. Mais à Poudlard, il était loin, Hermione était seule, seule avec un médicament pour la soigner. Et surtout, elle ne devait en parler à personne. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un découvrait qu'Hermione pouvait devenir un véritable danger public qui pouvait sauter sur n'importe qui pour boire son sang tel un vampire ? Il lui arriverait la même chose qu'à Remus Lupin qui est un loup-garou, on serait distante avec elle et on la craindrait, la mépriserait.

Le cours de potion ne la pasionne guère, mais elle fait tous les efforts possibles pour bien réussir la potion que lui demande Snape. Si seulement il existait un remède qui ne soit pas dangereux pour la santé qui pourrait calmer ses crises... mais pour l'instant, rien n'a été trouvé, et elle n'oserait pas faire des recherches. On la jugerait dangereuse. Elle n'a donc d'autre moyen que de prendre ce médicament. Prendre ce médicament ou boire du sang. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle revoit la scène avec son père. Plus jamais elle ne veut blesser quelqu'un. Et elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un se blesse pour elle.

Hermione contemple sa potion, qui fume. Elle a pris une légère teinte rose foncée. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron galèrent avec la leur, qui a pris une coloration orangée, contraire aux indications. Que se passerait-il si elle leur disait à eux la vérité ? Peut-être bien qu'ils comprendraient, mais peut-être bien qu'ils la fuiraient... ou ils iraient en parler à Dumbledore, "pour son bien". Mais Hermione ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Cette maladie ne concerne que sa famille, et elle ne veut pas que cela en dépasse ses limites. Et même si elle vient à accepter le sang de quelqu'un, cela lui briserait le coeur de devoir lui faire du mal.

- Ca va Mione ? demande la voix lointaine de Ron, qui est devant elle.

- Hein ? Oui, tout va bien. Tiens va aider Harry, il fait n'importe quoi et si ça continue le professeur Snape va le noyer dans votre potion.

- Ouais, j'y vais, ça serait embêtant.

Hermione se reconcentre donc sur sa potion. Elle ajoute du crin de licorne, et la potion vire au rouge foncé. A cette vision Hermione se sent de nouveau mal. Elle plaque sa main contre sa bouche. Elle a envie de sang. Et plein d'élèves sont à côté d'elle, elle n'aurait qu'à en attraper un et le mordre pour boire le liquide pourpre qui calmerait sa soif. Mais il ne faut pas. Alors d'un geste tremblant, elle ouvre le flacon et verse un peu de poudre dans sa main, qu'elle avale le plus rapidement possible.

Elle range le flacon, elle se sent mieux. Mais Snape a vu qu'elle était bizarre, et s'approche d'elle.

- Puis-je savoir mademoiselle pourquoi vous manger de la poudre blanche à mon cours ? demande-t-il de sa voix glaciale.

- Je... commence Hermione.

- C'est juste un médicament, explique rapidement Harry.

- C'est à Miss Granger que j'ai posé cette question, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Dooonc mademoiselle, pourquoi vous prenez ce "médicament" ?

- Ce... ce n'est rien, c'est parce que je fais de l'anémie, alors... alors c'est un médicament que m'a donné mon médecin... réussit à marmonner Hermione.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui professeur.

Snape la regarde avec dédain, et retourne faire le tour des chaudrons. Il a du croire qu'il s'agissait d'un médicament de fabrication Moldue, et l'a donc laissée tranquille. Elle pousse un soupir, et reprend la fabrication de sa potion.

- Pas trop dure ton anémie ? demande doucement Harry.

- Non, ça va, je devrais aller mieux dans quelques semaines, répond Hermione en mentant.

Elle a inventé cette histoire d'anémie et de médicament moldu pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de question. Et ça marche plutôt bien, de plus les crises en cours sont rares. La journée de cours terminée, elle passe faire un tour à la bibliothèque où elle peut se changer les idées, et travailler tranquillement. Après une heure de lecture et de travail, elle rejoint ses amis dans la salle commune. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred et George sont en train de bavarder joyeusement autour de la cheminée. Harry et Ron essayent tant bien que mal de faire leurs devoirs, mais Fred semble bien vouloir leur montrer ses dernières inventions.

- Tiens regardez qui voilà ! s'exclame Ginny en voyant arriver Hermione, fatiguée.

- C'est Miss Granger ! lance Fred.

- Salut tout le monde, répond simplement Hermione.

- Pas trop fatiguée par ton anémie ? demande George. Ron et Harry nous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé en cours de potion ! Snape fourre son nez partout, il peut pas te laisser tranquille ? Et en plus il a encore retiré des points à Gryffondor...

- Pour changer ! dit Ron.

Hermione va s'asseoir entre Harry et George.

- Tu fais quoi ? demande-t-elle à Harry.

- Un devoir de Divination.

- Fais voir ? Tiens dans une semaine un psychopathe va te découper avec une tronçonneuse ? Je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur Trelawney connaisse les tronçonneuses !

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Avec une hache alors.

- Charmant, ajoute Ron.

- Tiens Mione, tu veux voir notre dernière invention ? demande joyeusement George.

- Non, ça ira, je suis pas trop d'humeur... répond Hermione.

- C'est encore un coup de fatigue ? demande Fred. Tu travailles trop peut-être, avec ta fameuse anémie, ça n'arrange rien !

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, propose George.

- Non, ça va aller.

- Tu te surpasses trop, regarde ta tête, on dirait un vampire ! s'exclame George.

- Un... QUOI ? dit Hermione en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

- J'en rajoutais un peu ! Mais t'es toute pâle, t'es sûre que t'as rien d'autre ? insiste George.

- Non, j'ai rien, répond précipitamment Hermione.

- T'es sûre ? dit encore George.

- Elle te dit qu'elle a rien ! coupe Fred. Tais-toi, laisse-la tranquille et occupe-toi de ces Oreilles-à-rallonge !

- Ca va, ça va... râle George.

- C'est pas grave, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

Vingt heures. Le groupe descend pour le repas. Harry et Ron n'embêtent pas trop Hermione avec sa soi-disante anémie, mais les jumeaux n'arrêtent pas de lui proposer toutes sortes de remèdes fabriquées par eux.

- On a inventé une potion qui permet d'être en pleine forme pendant plusieurs heures ! s'exclame George.

- Ah ouais ? Et ça te sert à quoi ce genre de truc ?

- Bah c'est utile, explique Fred, tiens, t'en veux ?

- Non, c'est bon, laissez-moi manger en paix. Tiens Harry, passe-moi le sel.

Elle détourne la tête, en prenant le sel, et les jumeaux se résignent à ne plus tenter de lui refourguer leurs inventions pendant le repas. Hermione termine son dîner, et monte. Elle adresse un signe à ses amis, qui lui disent qu'ils la rejoindront dans dix minutes. Hermione monte les marches. Elle donne le mot de passe, et le portrait pivote. Elle s'assoit sur un gros fauteuil, et soupire.

Elle ne peut pas en vouloir à ses amis : ils s'inquiètent pour elle. Mais sa maladie ne les concerne pas. C'est une affaire entre elle et les Whelter. Elle ouvre un livre, et lit tranquillement, alors que quelques élèves passent, certains revenant de manger, d'autres retardataires courant pour aller dîner.

Elle est bien, elle se vide l'esprit de tous ses soucis. Elle ne pense plus à sa maladie, ni à George et sa potion, bref, tout va bien, elle lit un livre sur Poudlard et les écoles européennes. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivote. Hermione ne lève pas son nez du livre. Mais le nouveau venu s'asseoit à côté d'elle.

- Resalut, Mione, dit George.

- Salut, répond-elle sans baisser son livre.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Un livre sur les écoles.

- Ah. Ca va comme tu veux ?

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'il m'arrive quoi ?

- Je sais pas, vu qu'en ce moment tu es très fatiguée... de l'anémie ! Faut pas te laisser toute seule !

- Mais j'ai mon médicament, proteste Hermione.

- Oui mais imagine que tu n'arrives pas à le prendre !

Hermione ne préfère même pas y penser.

- J'y arriverai, enfin voyons, dit-elle simplement.

- Désolé de me faire du souci pour la meilleure amie de mon frère ! bougonne George.

- Mais non, dit Hermione en fermant son livre. C'est juste que depuis que je suis un tout petit peu malade, tout le monde me tourne autour ! J'ai rien ! Dans trois semaines au pire ça sera fini ! Un coup de fatigue, un peu d'anémie, ça peut arriver !

- Oui mais tu n'avais jamais eu de problème d'anémie avant ! rétorque George.

- Et bah il y a une première fois à tout, tranche Hermione en rouvrant son livre.

George se tait, mais ne bouge pas.

- T'es toute pâle Hermione...

- C'est de l'A-NE-MIE ! C'est normal ! dit Hermione en s'énervant.

- Mais je...

- Mais rien du tout ! Laisse moi tranquille ! dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

Soudain, elle se met à sentir un besoin intense. Elle voit du rouge, du rouge partout, elle veut du sang. Elle refait une crise, elle n'a pa repris de médicament depuis le cours de potion. Elle cherche à tâtons son flacon. George la regarde, paniqué.

- Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? dit George.

Deux jeunes Gryffondor assistent à la scène, incapables de réagir.

- Allez chercher de l'aide vous deux ! lance-t-il aux jeunes garçons.

- Non, non, surtout pas, arrive à articuler Hermione alors qu'elle ouvre le flacon.

Elle est tombée par terre, assise, et avale encore un peu de poudre. Après quelques secondes de récupération, elle se relève difficilement, aidée par George.

- Bizarre ton anémie... dit George.

Les deux autres Gryffondor sont terrorisés.

- Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! dit Hermione en essayant de sourire.

Ils acquiescent timidement et montent dans le dortoir. Hermione et George sont seuls, mais Harry et Ron, ainsi que Fred, ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- T'as vu, c'est super... murmure Hermione.

- De quoi ? demande George.

- Ma maladie...

- Ton anémie ?

- C'est pas de l'anémie, répond Hermione.

- Je le savais ! Personne ne peut être aussi blanc et fatigué juste pour de l'anémie ! T'as quoi ?

- Surtout, ne le dis à personne. En fait... je...

Mais Hermione hésite à révéler son secret à George. Elle le connaît trop bien, il aura du mal à tenir sa langue.

- C'est...

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Fred entre dans la salle commune, avec Ginny, Harry et Ron.

- T'es parti vite ! s'exclame Fred.

- Je voulais voir si Mione allait bien, dit-il en souriant.

- Oh, super-George protège Hermione d'un coup de fatigue ! dit Fred en plaisantant.

Le groupe discute jusqu'à dix heures et demie. Hermione retrouve le sourire, et rigole avec ses amis. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, de Quidditch, des superbes inventions des jumeaux, et des prochains cours. Tout va pour le mieux pour Hermione. Heureusement qu'elle a ses amis. Vers dix heures quarante, chacun décide de remonter dans son dortoir.

- Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde, demain entraînement de Quidditch ! s'exclame Fred. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Ouais, ça va pas être facile, répond Harry en baillant.

- Bonne nuit les filles ! dit Ron à l'adresse de Ginny et Hermione.

- Bonne nuit ! répondent-elles en souriant.

- Et Hermione, on en reparlera demain, d'accord ? dit George.

- Hein ? Oui, c'est ça, demain ! Allez bonne nuit ! dit précipitamment Hermione en montant dans le dortoir.

Elle et Ginny se couchent. Ginny s'endort peu de temps après, mais Hermione ne peut pas dormir. Va-t-elle vraiment en parler à George ? Ce ne sont pas ses affaires ! C'est un Weasley, pas un Whelter ! Mais elle a tant envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait partager ce secret. Car son père est loin, et elle ne peut pas se confier à lui tout le temps.

Sur ce, Hermione s'endort, en essayant d'oublier George Weasley, au moins pour la nuit.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Alors, bon début ? L'histoire GeorgeXHermione commence donc au prochain chapitre... reviews svouplé (la charité xD) ! Merci à tous d'avoir lu !


	2. Laisse moi t’aider

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

Kyu ! Me revoilà enfin pour la chapitre deux ! Je suis assez dégoûtée car j'avais commencé à l'écrire, et comme j'ai formaté mon PC, j'ai tout perdu et j'ai pas pu sauver ! Heureusement que j'avais fait à peine une ou deux pages, imaginez si j'avais fini le chapitre et hop tout perdu…  
Bref, voici enfin la suite ! Désolée, elle est peut-être un peu trop longue...  
Pour les RAR, allez sur mon site : vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil !

* * *

Chapitre second : Laisse-moi t'aider

* * *

- Hermione, debout ! dit une voix féminine.

Ladite Hermione ouvre les yeux et se retrouve face à Ginny, souriante.

- Tu te lèves ? Harry et Ron nous attendent déjà en bas !

- Hein ? Oui, je me prépare et j'arrive.

Hermione s'assoit dans son lit. Elle a encore dans la tête les images de rêves étranges qu'elle a fait pendant la nuit. Elle a rêvé qu'elle attaquait un élève, un élève qui n'était autre que George, et qu'elle buvait son sang. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle essaye de se vider l'esprit de ces images terrifiantes.

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! répète la rousse.

- J'arrive, j'arrive…

Hermione se lève, s'habille en hâte, attrape son sac et rejoint ses amis qui l'attendent dans la salle commune.

- Tiens v'la la retardataire ! dit Ron joyeusement.

- Salut tout le monde ! lance Hermione dans un sourire.

- Allez on se dépêche on va petit déjeuner !

Les quatre amis descendent pour manger, et s'installent tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor. Mais à peine Hermione est arrivée dans la Grande Salle que ses yeux ne cherchent qu'une seule chose : les jumeaux Weasley. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle les évite le plus possible.

- Harry, je vais mourir, lance Ron alors qu'il regarde avec dépit son petit déjeuner.

- Pourquoi ? Tu fais une allergie au jus de citrouille et tu as peur que McGonagall débarque et te le fasse avaler de force ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça ! C'est juste qu'on a cours d'Enchantements et je te parie que je vais être interrogé !

- Et alors ? marmonne Hermione en contemplant un toast qu'elle s'apprête à manger.

- Et alors notre petit frère ne maîtrise pas le sort étudié ! lance un voix familière qui glaça Hermione. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Ouais George…

Hermione sentit un frisson la parcourir et se concentra avec encore plus d'entrain sur son petit déjeuner.

- Ca va tout le monde ? demande Fred en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

- Tranquille, à part que je te parie que je vais me faire interroger tout à l'heure… dit Ron.

- T'en sais rien ! ajoute George en s'asseyant à côté de son jumeau, en face d'Hermione.

- Tu veux un Néansang au cas où ? propose Fred.

- J'veux bien, répond Ron, sous le regard offensé d'Hermione.

- Et bah pourquoi ce regard ? demande George.

- Il va saigner partout !

- C'est le but ma chère, explique Fred.

_« Ma chère », j't'en foutrais des ma chère !_

Harry et les jumeaux entament alors une conversation animée sur leur entraînement de Quidditch, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui peut ainsi éviter toute discussion avec George.

Tout le monde finit son petit déjeuner, et il est déjà temps de se rendre aux premiers cours de la journée.

- Je dois remonter dans le dortoir des filles, j'ai oublié mon livre de Défense Conte les Forces du Mal… dit Ginny.

- D'ac', nous on y va ! répond Harry en souriant à la rousse.

- Bon, bah bon cours, dit Fred avec joie.

- Tiens Hermione, avant de partir à ton cours, on peut causer deux minutes ? demande George.

Hermione qui commençait à partir se retourne, s'en voulant de ne pas être partie plus vite.

- Je suis vraiment pressée là, réplique-t-elle à George, qui prend un air maussade.

- Bon si tu veux, mais on parlera au repas, et cette fois-ci pas de « je suis pressée »

- Oui, d'accord, à ce midi, répond Hermione en courant pour rejoindre Harry et Ron.

Hermione en avait marre : il ne saurait RIEN ! Ca ne le concerne pas cette histoire de maladie orpheline ! Et pourquoi le dirait-elle à George alors qu'elle n'en a même pas parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Ron ! Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il sache cela ! Elle lui dirait qu'en effet elle avait une maladie, mais rien de plus.

Et puis si elle lui disait, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien se passer ? Peut-être aurait-il peur et n'approcherait plus d'elle ? Oui, c'est la réaction la plus probable, songe la jeune fille alors qu'elle entre dans la salle de cours. Ou peut-être ne fuirait-il pas et compatirait à son malheur ? Génial ! Et ça l'avancerait à quoi de savoir qu'elle a parfois des terribles envie de vampiriser les gens ?

Non, ça ne lui apporterait rien ! Personne ne peut comprendre cette maladie à part elle et son père ! Et personne ne peut l'aider ! Il restera donc dans l'ignorance de sa maladie.

Le cours d'Enchantement n'est pas aussi catastrophique que l'avait prédit Ron (à force de fréquenter Trelawney, il finissait par voir le malheur partout…). Comme il l'avait prévu, il est interrogé, mais se débrouille à peu près bien. Hermione rit avec Harry en regardant les exploits de Ron, que Flitwick essaye d'encourager.

- Bah tu vois Ron, pas besoin de Néansang ! dit Hermione.

- Tu t'en es très bien sorti ! dit Harry.

- Ouais, si vous le dites, répond Ron, persuadé qu'il va avoir une mauvaise note.

- C'était bien ! complimente Hermione.

- Si TU dis que c'était bien, je peux être un peu rassuré, dit Ron en riant.

- Je dois comprendre quoi par là ? demande Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, rien, dit Ron en lançant un regard amusé à Harry.

Hermione se met à rire avec ses amis, sans aucune raison vraiment valable. Elle oublie un instant le repas et s'intéresse de nouveau au cours. Mais c'est déjà la fin du cours, et elle doit se rendre en Arithmancie.

L'heure passe vite, incroyablement vite, et Hermione regrette de ne plus avoir de Retourneur de Temps. A la fin du cours, elle rejoint Ron et Harry qui l'attendent pour aller manger. Les heures sont peut-être passées vite, mais elle est au moins contente de ne pas avoir eu de crise pendant les cours. Son esprit est tellement ailleurs qu'elle en oublie le sang, et la vue d'un objet rouge ne lui fait rien à cet instant. Tant mieux, ça lui permet d'éviter les crises.

Mais avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, les jumeaux arrivent à leur rencontre. Fred commence à leur raconter leurs exploits, mais au moment où Fred allait commencer un récit sur une nouvelle invention, George le coupe.

- Harry, Ron, Fred, allez commencer à manger. Je dois discuter avec Hermione cinq minutes ! Tu continueras ton histoire à table Fred, d'ailleurs oublie pas le moment où je t'ai proposé d'utiliser une salamandre et que le mélange nous a explosé à la figure !

- D'accord, répond son frère en riant, mais dépêche-toi !

- Oui, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, répond-il en lançant un grand sourire à Hermione, qui elle a plutôt envie de faire une grimace.

Une fois les autres partis, George emmène Hermione à part.

- Bon, j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé hier ! dit George, d'un ton curieux.

- Ca ne te concerne pas ! répond d'un ton sec Hermione.

- Pourtant, hier tu t'apprêtais à me dire ce que tu avais ! Et me faire croire que c'était de l'anémie ne marche plus, tu m'as dis toi-même que ce n'en était pas !

- Et tu as raison, ce n'en est pas ! réplique Hermione, ses yeux levés vers George.

- Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi tu vas mal ?

- Ca t'avancerait à quoi ? répond Hermione.

- Ca m'avancerait à… je saurais ce que tu as ! Pourquoi tu nous fais croire que c'est de l'anémie ?

- Pour ne pas vous inquiéter ! dit Hermione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

- Rien de grave, c'est juste une maladie.

- Mais quoi comme maladie ?

- Tu es trop curieux, coupe Hermione, agacée.

- C'est dans ma nature, répond George dans un sourire.

- Oui bah ça n'empêche que je te dis que je suis juste malade ! Tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître cette maladie, mais en fait, j'ai quelques accès de fatigues, et des crises de… de stress, ment Hermione.

- De stress ?

- Oui, c'est très compliqué, mais je te dis que je n'ai rien à craindre ! Je suis suivie par un médecin Moldu, tout va bien.

- J'espère que tu as raison ! Car je ne veux pas que ton état empire ! Regarde, tu as plein de cernes sous les yeux… dit doucement George, en avançant sa main vers ses yeux.

- C'est juste parce que je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit ! dit Hermione en écartant la main du roux. Une fille du dortoir n'arrêtait pas de parler en dormant.

- Elle doit parler toutes les nuits alors !

- Possible ! dit Hermione. Bon maintenant, on pourrait aller manger ?

- Comme tu veux Mione. Mais j'espère un jour que tu m'en diras plus, t'es quand même la meilleure amie de frère, par conséquent une amie précieuse.

- Oui, c'est ça on verra, répond Hermione en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de George.

Ils s'assoient à côté des autres. Ginny est là, et regarde bizarrement George.

- T'inquiète petite sœur, c'est fait !

Les autres regardent George et Ginny, ne comprenant pas ce dont ils parlaient. Hermione elle, est trop occupée à discuter avec Ron de l'importance des livres, sous le regard ennuyé de Harry.

Le repas terminé, tout le monde se sépare et se rend au prochain cours. Ron, Harry et Hermione vont en cours de botanique. L'après-midi passe vite, et Harry ne cesse de parler de son entraînement de Quidditch, tellement bien qu'Hermione finit par lui conseiller de se marier à son balai s'il l'aime tant. Harry ne réplique pas, préférant ne pas énerver plus Hermione qui est déjà dans un état de tension assez fort depuis les deux dernières semaines.

- T'es sûr qu'elle a que de l'anémie ? demande à voix basse Ron à Harry.

- J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle devient lunatique, tantôt elle rit, tantôt elle nous envoie balader…

- Si c'est ça l'anémie, j'espère que je n'en aurai pas !

- Ca ne doit pas être facile, ça fatigue, répond dans un murmure Harry.

- Evitons de trop l'embêter.

- Vous dites quoi ? demande Hermione visiblement gênée par leurs paroles basses.

- Rien, on parlait encore d'enfreindre le règlement, dit Harry.

- Pour changer tiens, répliqua Hermione.

- Mais on va pas le faire, dit précipitamment Ron.

- Tant mieux alors, répond Hermione, sous le sourire de Chourave.

A la fin du cours, Hermione doit se séparer de ses amis pour aller en étude des Runes. Elle marche dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à tout, à rien. Mais alors qu'elle allait tourner à un couloir, la sensation qu'elle commence à bien connaître ressurgit. Elle fait une crise. Elle regarde autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un élève, mais personne n'est là, ils sont tous déjà arrivés à leur cours.

Elle se met alors à chercher son flacon. Elle cherche dans ses poches, partout, mais rien, absolument rien. Elle a oublié son médicament dans la tour des Gryffondor, et si elle retourne le chercher, avant d'en avaler elle aura déjà blessé quelqu'un, et donc révélé son secret.

Elle sent sa tête tourner, elle tombe à genoux, et commence à vider son sac, pour voir si elle n'en aurait pas un flacon de secours. Mais rien. Elle a de plus en plus envie de sang, et sans médicament ou sang, elle va finir par faire un malaise. Elle espère que la crise va passer toute seule, mais rien n'y fait. Et peut-être que si on la trouve et l'emmène à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh découvrira sa maladie. Même si c'est une maladie mentale, madame Pomfresh avait peut-être le pouvoir de le découvrir, qui sait ?

Hermione ne trouve pas de solution, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Son regard devient flou, elle entend des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un vient. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourra mordre et qui pourra calmer sa crise.

_Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas que je fasse ça, non…_

Elle prend le premier objet tranchant qu'elle trouve, et se fait une entaille dans le bras. Le sang commence à perler sur sa robe, et elle met la blessure à sa bouche. Une sensation de soulagement l'inonde. Mais elle est brève : ce n'est pas ce sang dont elle veut, elle veut celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne s'arrête devant elle. Les yeux mouillés de larmes, elle lève son regard vers George, qui se tient devant elle.

Elle avait une énorme envie de se jeter sur son bras, sa gorge, sa main, n'importe quoi qui puisse calmer sa soif. _Mais il ne faut pas._ Elle ne veut pas boire de sang. Son corps en veut, mais sa tête lui dit de lutter.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? demande George, d'un ton calme.

- Va-t-en ! crie Hermione. Va-t-en, éloigne-toi de moi !

- Tiens, tu as un peu de sang sur le coin de la bouche, répond simplement George, en regardant le bras d'Hermione.

- Je te dis de partir ! crie encore plus fort Hermione.

- Et pourquoi ? demande George.

Hermione se relève et regarde avec avidité la main de George, cette main qu'elle pourrait attraper et mordre.

- Tu cherches ça peut-être ? dit George en lui tendant un flacon de son autre main.

Il tient au creux de sa main le médicament d'Hermione. Sans réfléchir, elle le prend et en absorbe la totalité. Elle se sent mieux, mais une douleur au cœur la saisit. Elle a dut prendre trop de poudre d'un coup, et ce médicament est dangereux, surtout pour le cœur. Après quelques secondes, la douleur s'évanouit.

Elle se laisse tomber contre le mur.

- Merci… murmure-t-elle à George.

- De rien, répond George.

- T'as eu ça où ? demande Hermione, en regardant le mur en face d'elle.

- En remontant chercher son livre, Ginny l'a trouvé. Elle a vu que tu l'avais oublié, vu que tu as toujours un peu de ce fameux médicament sur toi, alors elle nous a demandé à Fred et moi où tu étais pour te le donner, mais je tenais à te le rendre personnellement.

- Je l'avais oublié… quelle idiote, dire que j'ai pu mettre en danger les autres…

George s'assoit à côté d'elle.

- T'as pas un cours là ? demande Hermione.

- Non. Et toi ?

- Si. Mais je ne vais pas y aller.

George pousse un long soupir, et tourne ses yeux vers le bras d'Hermione. De son autre main, elle fait pression sur la blessure qu'elle s'est faite, inutilement.

- Tu as bu ton sang ? demande George.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas boire le tiens.

- Boire mon sang ?

- Oui. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, ce n'est pas de mon sang que je veux.

- Dis-moi Hermione, t'es sûre que ta maladie c'est « pas grave » et que tu ne « risques rien », « pas de soucis à se faire » ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je crois que si maintenant. Je viens de te sauver la mise, sans ton médoc, t'aurais été mal.

- Oui, merci.

- Mais je pourrais savoir pourquoi t'avais besoin de… de sang ?

Hermione s'en veut. Elle n'a plus le choix, George en a trop vu. Si elle ne lui dit rien, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Avec un peu de chance, il ne la croirait pas et se dirait qu'elle est folle.

- Oui c'est vrai, ça te concerne un peu maintenant… chuchote Hermione.

Mais des bruits de pas les font sursauter.

- Viens Hermione, t'es censée être en cours, dépêche ça doit être un prof ou Rusard qui décide de se balader !

George et Hermione ramassent précipitamment le sac et les livres d'Hermione, et s'en vont en courant, direction la tour de Gryffondor. George dit le mot de passe, la Grosse Dame pivote, et ils entrent dans la salle commune. Il n'y a presque personne. La plupart des élèves sont soit en cours, soit à la bibliothèque, ou dans le parc.

- Viens, on va dans le dortoir des garçons.

Hermione suit George dans le dortoir où elle met si rarement les pieds. En effet, même si aucun sort ne l'empêche d'y entrer, contrairement au dortoir des filles pour les garçons, elle évite de trop s'y aventurer.

- Fred n'est pas là ? demande Hermione en montant les marches.

- Non, il est dans le parc avec Lee.

- Ah d'accord…

Elle entre dans une pièce avec cinq lits, tous vides. George s'assoit sur un lit, et ferme les rideaux.

Hermione s'assoit en face de lui, et fait mine d'observer les lits et les posters.

- Tu vas dire quoi pour le cours que tu sèches ?

- La vérité, ou presque : que je me sentais pas bien et que je suis montée dans le dortoir.

George ne répond pas, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire.

- On disait… oui, pourquoi du sang ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Hermione laisse échapper un long soupir, et se décide à lui dire. De toute façon, il ne la laissera pas tranquille, et ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler à au moins une personne.

- C'est… c'est un peu spécial, peut-être que tu ne me croiras pas… mais en tout cas, tu ne dois absolument en parler à PERSONNE.

- Même pas Fred ?

- Même pas Fred.

- Harry et Ron sont au courant ?

- Non. C'est pour cela que tu dois me jurer de garder le secret.

- D'accord Mione.

- Je peux te faire confiance ? demande avec insistance Hermione.

- Oui, je te le promets, je dirai rien. Bon allez, tu m'expliques ton problème ?

Hermione prend un grande inspiration et commence son récit.

- Dans ma famille, du côté de mon père et plus précisément ma grand-mère paternelle, une maladie orpheline se transmet. C'est une maladie mentale, on ne peut rien y faire. Et les malades… ont envie de sang. C'est même un besoin.

- Boire du sang ?

- Oui, mais pas le leur. Le sang de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu comprends pourquoi j'en parle à personne ? On aurait peur de moi ! Tu te rends compte que je peux te sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment pour boire ton sang ? dit Hermione.

- Mais tu as ton médicament ?

- Oui, mais il est dangereux pour la santé. Je ne peux pas en prendre trop. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure, j'en ai trop pris, résultat j'ai eu une forte douleur au cœur…

George la regarde, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Hermione continue son explication, lui racontant comment les symptômes se manifestaient, à quels moments…

- C'est un truc de fou… mais… mais c'est quoi au juste ta maladie ?

- Bah c'est ça ! Il n'y a pas de nom ! Personne ne la connaît pour la simple et bonne raison que seulement la famille des Whelter est atteinte. Et on garde bien le secret. On serait mis à l'écart sinon…

- Et tu sais ça depuis longtemps que tu risques d'être malade ? Ou c'est depuis que tu es jeune ?

- La maladie s'est déclarée il y a à peu près deux semaines. Mais je savais que j'avais un risque mais il était infime, car mon père n'est pas malade. Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir que je serais malade… je vais peut-être devoir rester à Ste Mangouste, ou ne plus aller en cours… dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

George se lève, et prend Hermione dans ses bras, qui commence à sangloter.

- Je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne… dit Hermione.

- Chut Mione, tu pourras rester à Poudlard, je dirai rien…

- Tu me crois ?

- Oui je te crois, répond George.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répond George.

- Parce que je suis dangereuse. Et je ne veux pas boire le sang de quelqu'un.

- Tu préfères prendre le médicament et risquer de mourir ?

- Je ne veux rien du tout ! J'en ai marre de cette vie, je ne suis pas un vampire ! Et quand je pense que ça fait à peine deux semaines, et que j'aurais ça pour le restant de ma vie, dit Hermione, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- C'est une situation difficile Hermione… dit George en essuyant ses larmes. Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ? Il ne pourrait rien pour toi ?

- NON ! Personne ne peut rien pour moi. Voilà George, tu sais tout. N'en parle à personne. Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller voir McGonagall et lui expliquer mon absence.

Hermione se lève et s'apprête à partir, mais George la retient.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oui, ne rien dire.

- Je veux dire… tu sais, je pourrais t'aider.

- Je ne vois pas comment, répond Hermione.

- Ce que tu veux c'est du sang ?

Hermione lance un regard perplexe à George, comprenant où il veut en venir.

- Non George, je ne boirai pas de sang.

- Je pourrais t'aider moi.

- Non George.

- Je pourrais te donner de mon sang.

- George tu…

- Je n'en parlerai à personne, ça serait notre secret ! Si ça peut t'éviter de prendre ce médicament dangereux pour ta santé ! Et ça calmera tes crises !

- T'es… t'es pas bien ? dit Hermione, les yeux ronds.

- Si si, je vais très bien, c'est toi qui va mal : si tu veux, moi je peux te donner de mon sang…

Hermione ne sait pas quoi répondre. Accepter, refuser ? Et si ce n'était qu'une bonne blague de la part de George ? De toute façon, elle ne peut pas accepter. Elle ne veut pas.

- Désolé George, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- C'est ce que j'ai vu… répond George, avec ironie. Ton père n'est pas là, tu es seule Hermione. Et tu ne peux pas rester seule. Tu préfères continuer à prendre ton médicament, risquant ainsi ta propre vie ?

- Je te dis que je ne peux pas boire de ton sang ! C'est… ça serait comme céder à la maladie ! Et je ne veux pas faire comme mes prédécesseurs ! Je veux me battre contre la maladie !

- Mais tu dis toi-même qu'il n'y a aucun remède sans danger ! Mais moi j'en vois un : accepte mon aide, tu n'as rien à y perdre.

- George, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part mais…

- Mais rien du tout. Allez Mione, tu as peur que je dise aux autres que tu m'as sauvagement attaqué et que je leur montre mon bras blessé ? Hermione, je sais que je fais tout pour me faire remarquer avec Fred, mais là, c'est du sérieux.

- Je… je sais pas George, répond doucement Hermione. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Hermione, arrête de te tracasser, moi je veux bien t'aider. Tout le monde ne dirait pas ça… accepte mon aide, je n'ai pas envie que ton état empire ou que tu décides de te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie !

- J'en sais rien George. Je… je sais pas. Je sais que ça serait le seul moyen de calmer cette soif obsessionnelle, mais d'un côté tu te rends compte ? Tomber au point de devoir boire du sang… le tiens en plus, t'es un ami. T'es le frère de Ron, je suis déjà venue chez toi…

- Et où est le problème ? répond George dans un sourire. Justement, tu ne vas pas boire le sang de n'importe qui ! Mieux vaut quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, non ?

- Mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir confiance en toi…

- Pour m'avoir révélé ton secret, il faut déjà un minimum de confiance !

- Je te l'ai dit parce que tu en avais trop vu ! Puis de toute façon... t'as peut-être raison… j'ai bien fait d'en parler à quelqu'un, et tant mieux si c'est toi…

- Et je te jure, foi de Weasley, que je dirai rien. Même pas à Fred.

- Tu peux le dire à Fred si tu veux en fait…

- C'est vrai ? demande George, ravi.

- Ouais… enfin ne t'étale pas trop sur le sujet, dis juste que j'ai une maladie héréditaire.

- D'ac Mione, je ne dirai rien de plus. Y'aura juste tout Poudlard au courant !

- GEORGE !

- Je rigole Mione, allez souris un peu, t'es toute triste ! regarde-moi ces yeux enflée par les larmes qui ont coulées !

Hermione sourit, d'un sourire forcé.

- Pas terrible, mais tu progresses ! Avec un peu d'entraînement t'auras un aussi beau sourire que moi ! lance George dans un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui, même Hagrid.

- Peut-être, répond-elle, songeuse.

- Bon, alors on se donne rendez-vous ce soir à 23h dans la salle sur demande, d'accord ?

- Pour quoi faire ? demande Hermione, étonnée.

- Et tu arrêtes ce médicament de malheur qui va te tuer !

- Mais pourquoi dans la salle sur demande à 23h ?

- Tu emprunteras la cape d'invisibilité à Harry, d'accord ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour que je t'aide !

- Quoi ?

- Ce soir, 23h, salle sur demande, je t'attendrai, répète George.

- Je sais pas… c'est pas une bonne idée je te dis.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais s'il te plait, viens, ça fait deux semaines que ton état empire, et il faut que quelqu'un t'aide. Viens ce soir, à 23h.

- Je… je verrai. Je vais y réfléchir. C'est un peu tard quand même… enfin je viendrais peut-être, je vais voir…

- T'as intérêt à venir, Hermione ! Allez, va voir McGonagall, sinon tu vas te faire passer un savon…

Elle fait un sourire à George, murmure un « merci » et descend voir McGonagall.

---

22h, salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Harry, je peux t'emprunter ta cape ? demande Hermione, en avalant une Dragée Surprise.

- Tu vas faire quoi avec ? demande Harry, plongé dans un devoir.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, je dois aller dans la réserve, il me faut absolument un livre et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller demander l'autorisation à un professeur, et j'en ai besoin ce soir !

- M'étonne pas, répond Ron, en griffonnant un mot sur une feuille de parchemin.

- Je peux alors ? dit Hermione.

- Si tu veux, elle est sur mon lit. Attend, je vais te la chercher.

Harry monte chercher sa cape, la prend d'un geste et la redescend à Hermione.

- Tiens, et ne me la perd pas ! dit Harry, en donnant la cape à Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas, dit la jeune fille d'un ton assuré.

Elle range la cape, et continue de faire son devoir avec Ron et Harry. L'horloge tourne, et Hermione hésite encore. Elle a prit la cape au cas où elle déciderait d'y aller, mais elle n'en est pas sûre.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de boire de sang… je peux m'en sortir toute seule, je réduirai un peu le médicament…_

Mais une envie d'y aller la fait hésiter. Après tout… si ça pouvait la soulager. Il est déjà dix heures et demi, et Ginny décide d'aller se coucher.

- Rentre pas trop tard, hein Mione ? dit Ginny.

- Non, je me dépêcherai.

La rousse monte en souhaitant bonne nuit aux autres. L'aiguille tourne toujours, et Hermione redoute le moment où elle devra y aller – si elle y va.

Vers 22h40, Harry et Ron rangent leurs devoirs, et déclarent qu'il est temps d'aller dormir.

- L'entraînement de Quidditch m'a épuisé… dit Harry. En plus Fred a failli m'assommer, un Cognard est passé à deux centimètres de ma tête !

- Ouaip, ajoute Ron. On y va. Tu n'es pas allée à bibliothèque Hermione ?

- Non, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Fais attention à Rusard, dit Harry.

- Oui, j'y vais. A demain !

- A demain Mione.

Ils montent dans le dortoir, et Hermione sort, sous mes injures de la Grosse Dame qui voulait dormir. Une fois en dehors de la salle commune, elle enfile la cape et se dirige vers la salle sur demande. Elle hésite encore. Il est toujours temps de retourner dans la salle commune…

Mais Hermione est saisie par une étrange envie, et continue sa route. Elle marche, se demandant pourquoi elle fait ça. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir qui amène à la salle sur demande, elle voit George. Il est déjà là. Il est vraiment venu, il ne plaisantait donc pas. Hermione sent comme un poids dans son ventre. Va-t-elle vraiment accepter son aide ? Va-t-elle vraiment… boire le sang de George ?

Elle s'avance, d'un pas hésitant. Après tout, elle pourrait bien lui dire qu'elle refuse.

S'approchant du roux, elle retire la cape.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, dit doucement George.

- Moi aussi.

- Pourtant tu es en avance. Allez viens, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée. George réfléchit un instant, et demanda une chambre calme.

- Une chambre ? demande Hermione, étonnée.

- Panique pas Mione, je vais rien te faire, c'est juste pour que tu puisses t'allonger si ça va pas.

- Ah, vraiment… dit Hermione, qui tremble.

- Tremble pas comme ça, tout va bien se passer. Laisse-moi t'aider, c'est pas dur !

- Psychologiquement, un peu…

- T'es forte, Hermione ! Allez, on entre.

Hermione entre dans la salle. George s'assoit sur le lit, et invite Hermione à faire de même.

- Et il se passe quoi maintenant ? demande Hermione.

George sort un petit couteau aiguisé. Hermione lui lance un regard paniqué, mais George la rassure d'un regard. Il place la lame sur son avant-bras gauche, et d'un coup net fait une entaille. Une grimace de douleur se dessine sur son visage, mais il la retient. Un mince filet pourpre commence à couler le long de son bras, jusque dans sa main. Il tourne son bras vers Hermione, qui a ouvert des yeux aussi rond que des balles de golf.

_Mais… mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

A la vue du sang, un besoin immense l'inonde. Elle essaye de résister, mais rien n'y fait. Elle sort son flacon, mais George le lui arrache des mains.

- Laisse ce poison ! Bois Hermione, allez, il n'y a que ça qui puisse t'aider !

- Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas…

- Si, il le faut.

Elle regarde la poudre avec envie, mais son regard s'attarde aussi sur la blessure et sur le sang qui s'écoule. Et les yeux remplis de larmes, elle se jette avec fureur sur le bras de george, qu'elle porte à sa bouche.

Elle ne sait pas exactement combien de secondes se sont écoulées. Elle sent la peau douce et chaude de George sur ses lèvres, et un goût métallique remplit sa bouche et bientôt sa gorge. La peau de George est douce et légèrement parfumée, et le sang qu'elle boit lui procure un plaisir immense, comme si ce qu'elle buvait était le meilleur des breuvages. Elle ferme les yeux, pour mieux savourer cet instant de repos, et la douceur du bras de George.

Après une minute dans une sorte d'état secondaire, elle rouvre les yeux. Et recule son visage avec dégoût du bras de George. Mais ce n'est George qui dégoûte Hermione. Elle se dégoûte elle-même. Le fait d'avoir pris du plaisir à boire du sang humain, et d'avoir même apprécié le goût de la peau de George, la dégoûte d'elle-même.

- Ce n'était pas si difficile, murmure George d'un ton rassurant.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être « rassasiée » pour au moins plusieurs jours.

- J'en ai marre… commence Hermione, avec les yeux humides.

- Ne pleure pas Hermione !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'est dur…

- Arrête de te faire du souci Hermione…

- J'aimerais tant qu'il existe un médicament qui ne soit pas nocif pour la santé… tu vois ce que tu fais… c'est ma faute tout ça…

- Non Mione, c'est moi qui ai voulu, c'est moi qui t'ai proposé.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione fond en larme dans les bras de George. La souffrance qu'elle avait emmagasinée explose à cet instant, et George, le seul qui partage désormais son secret avec son père, la prend dans ses bras, et la berçant doucement, lui chuchote que tout va bien.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande Hermione entre deux sanglots.

- Pour t'aider Hermione. C'est normal, ne cherche pas. Désormais, si tu as besoin de sang, que tu fais une crise, évite ton médicament, d'accord ? Tu viendras me voir.

Hermione acquiesce. A cet instant, elle se sent comme une petite fille sans défense, que seul George peut protéger.

- George... merci.

- De rien Mione.

Mais Hermione, fatiguée, les yeux plein de larmes, vient de s'endormir dans les bras de George. Il sourit en regardant le visage de la jeune fille, et d'un geste efface avec son doigt une goutte de sang qui commence à couler le long de sa lèvre.

Il met la cape d'invisibilité, prend Hermione dans ses bras, et la ramène dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où il la dépose doucement sur un canapé.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, chuchote George, déposant un baiser sur son front, avec un sourire bienveillant, avant de rejoindre Fred dans le dortoir.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Et sans faire de chantage, quelques reviews seraient les bienvenues !  
Merci encore à tous ! Et je vous préviens, le rating M sera justifié dans peu de chapitres. Le prochain, ou le quatre. Bref, merci de m'avoir lue !


	3. Je veux te voir sourire

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

Bon, je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Pour les RAR, toujours au même endroit, mon site dont vous trouverez l'URL sur mon profil.  
Rien de plus, à part bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira (et que vous me le ferez savoir...)

* * *

Chapitre troisième : Je veux te voir sourire

* * *

- T'étais où ? demande Fred, en voyant George remonter dans le dortoir.

- Moi ? répond George, en essayant de prendre un air innocent.

- Ouais, toi.

- J'étais… je me promenais.

- Tu te… promenais ? On t'a cherché avec Lee. Tu nous as dit « je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » … tu parles…

- Rah, mais je ne faisais rien de mal !

- Tiens, ça t'arrives ? demande Fred, en souriant.

- J'étais juste allé faire un tour dans les cuisines.

- A cette heure-ci ? répond Fred, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah voui… dit George.

Fred regarde son frère. Il semble très sceptique.

_C'est pas bon du tout ça._

En effet, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Mais à la surprise de George, Fred s'écroule de nouveau dans son lit.

- Tu m'as rien ramené ?

- Heu non, désolé, répond George.

- T'es pas sympa…

- Ouais, désolé. Bon je vais me coucher, je suis hyper fatigué.

George s'allonge dans son lit, mais Fred relève la tête.

- Bonne nu… t'as quoi à ton bras ? demande Fred, les yeux ronds.

George n'avait pas vu ce détail : étant donné que la plaie n'est pas cicatrisée, du sang coule en un très mince filet le long de son bras. Il avait pourtant essuyé et lavé son bras et sa main, mais cela n'a pas suffit.

- Ca ? Oh, c'est rien, je suis tombé, enfin c'est un elfe de maison qui nettoyait la cuisine qui m'a fait tomber. Je ne te raconte pas comment il s'est excusé pendant une éternité. « Toutes mes excuses Monsieur, je suis un mauvais elfe de maison » « Monsieur veut que je soigne son bras ? » « Tenez Monsieur, des ananas pour vous » « Je suis navré, si vous voulez quelque chose, demandez-moi, c'est de ma faute. » « Je pourrais porter ces fruits jusqu'au dortoir de Monsieur si Monsieur a trop mal au bras », dit George, en imitant une voix d'elfe.

- Ah, je vois le genre. Bon, bah bonne nuit alors, dit Fred en se retournant.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, répond George, bien content que son frère le laisse tranquille.

_Lui en parler maintenant ? Non, je crois qu'il vaut mieux… garder tout ça secret._

---

Il ne fait pas très chaud. En plus, ce n'est pas très confortable. Mais elle se sent bien, si bien. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi bien. Pourtant, elle ne dort pas très bien. Elle a l'étrange sensation que plus rien ne peut lui arriver, pourtant, quelque chose la gêne. Quelque chose lui manque. Quoi, elle ne sait pas.

Mais pour le moment, elle essaye de ne pas s'en soucier, et profite de cet instant de bien-être, bien-être qui était devenu si rare. Elle ne bouge pas, de peur que ce bien-être s'enfuit comme il est venu.

Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillée, mais plus tout à fait endormie. Elle sent un souffle contre son visage. Mais elle ne sait pas qui c'est. Elle ouvre un œil, puis deux. Sa vue est floue.

- Hermione, ça va bien ? demande la personne qui est juste en face d'elle.

- Où… où suis-je ? demande-t-elle, d'une voix pâteuse.

- Tu es dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, répond la voix masculine.

Hermione relève avec difficulté la tête, pour voir le visage de Ron, étonné.

- Ca va Mione ?

- Hein ? Oui, ça va… répond-elle vaguement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à dormir ici ?

Hermione ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle essaye d'analyser la situation. Elle se remémore sa soirée… elle est allée voir George, puis il lui a donné du sang. Elle s'est mise à pleurer dans ses bras, puis là, plus rien. Elle a du s'endormir… et comme il n'a pas pu la monter dans le dortoir des filles, il l'a déposée là…

_Oui, ça doit être ça._

- Bah en fait… commence Hermione.

- En fait, Hermione est tombée sur des livres très intéressants à la bibliothèque, alors elle est restée pour lire, puis elle est rentrée très tard, elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne s'est pas senti le courage de remonter dans le dortoir des filles, termine Harry, en descendant du dortoir des garçons.

_Harry, je t'aime._

- Exactement, répond Hermione. Il est quelle heure ?

- Tout juste huit heures du matin. Tu devrais aller te préparer Mione. Et la prochaine fois, ne reste pas si longtemps. J'ai récupéré ma cape, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle était sur la table.

Hermione se lève. Elle a dormi toute habillée. Elle monte dans le dortoir, et change de vêtements. Avant de partir, elle vérifie qu'elle a bien son médicament sur elle. Mais sa poche est vide. George avait gardé le flacon. George… il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler. Absolument. Mais comment lui parler sans attirer des soupçons ? Et comment lui parler seul ? Il est toujours avec Fred… Fred il est sympa, mais il ne pourrait pas traîner un peu ailleurs des fois ?

Attrapant une autre petit flacon dans sa réserve, elle descend rejoindre ses amis. Bizarrement, elle se sent légère, heureuse. Elle pense savoir pourquoi, mais elle préfère ne pas y penser. Dans la salle commune, elle tombe sur George en train de maltraiter Ginny.

**BINGO.**

- Alors Miss Je-collectionne-les-copains, c'est qui ta nouvelle conquête ?

- Mais c'est PERSONNE ! crie Ginny.

- Mouais… j'ai les moyens de te faire parler !

George attrape Ginny par la taille et commence à la serrer contre lui, presque à l'étouffer. Fred est mort de rire devant la scène, tandis que Ron et Harry rigolent discrètement. Les autres Gryffondor sont amusés par le comportement des jumeaux, tandis que quelques filles demandent en vain à George de laisser la pauvre Ginny tranquille.

- Mais laisse-moi ! proteste Ginny. T'es FOU !

- Allez Ginny, avoue tout à grand frère George !

- Mais lâche-moi !

- Tant que tu n'auras rien dit, je te serrerai, et si tu résistes, je te chatouille et je te fais avaler une crème canari, dit George d'un ton amusé.

- MAIS ARR…

- Laisse-la tranquille, lance Hermione, qui venait d'arriver devant George.

Plus que surpris, George lâche subitement Ginny, qui s'écroule par terre comme une pierre. Un lourd silence remplace les cris et les rires présents quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Sa… salut Mione ! dit George, gêné.

- Salut, répond Hermione d'un ton presque froid.

- Ca va bien ?

- Ouais, et si t'arrêtais de torturer Ginny, ça irait mieux.

- Désolé, je pensais pas que…

- Tu ferais mieux de penser plutôt ! Avec cette chose qu'on appelle CERVEAU !

George ouvre la bouche, ne sachant que répondre.

- Pardon Hermione… arrive-t-il à articuler.

- C'est plutôt à GINNY que tu devrais dire ça !

- Pardon Ginny ! dit précipitamment George à l'adresse de sa sœur, qui est toujours pas terre.

- Ouais bon ça va, répond Ginny en se relevant.

Mais George a ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Hermione. Visiblement, il semble surpris par la réaction si froide d'Hermione. Pourtant la veille, elle s'était blottie dans ses bras, et là pour une simple affaire d'embêtement de Ginny (rien de très grave quoi), elle le ridiculisait. Il l'avait aidé, c'était comme ça qu'elle le remerciait ?

- Hermione, attends, me fais pas la…

Mais elle a déjà quitté le dortoir. George sort en trombe de la salle commune, laissant tous les autres en plan, ébahis devant la scène.

- Bah elle va mieux Hermione… souffle Ron à l'adresse de Harry.

- Tu m'étonnes.

---

Hermione se dirige vers les toilettes des filles. George est à plusieurs mètres derrière elle, la suivant, se faufilant entre les élèves qui descendent dans la Grande Salle.

- Mione, attend ! C'est pas la peine de te fâcher pour ça ! lui dit-il de loin.

Mai selle continue sa route, ne répondant même pas à George.

- HERMIONE !

Elle tourne la tête, et lui lance un grand sourire. George s'arrête de courir, et regarde ce sourire étrange.

- Hermione ? murmure George.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, lui répond-elle, en reprenant vivement sa marche.

- Mais enfin, attend !

Une fois arrivée dans les toilettes de Mimi, elle vérifie qu'il n'y a personne. Même Mimi Geignarde n'est pas là, sans doute partie flirter avec un conduit d'eau.

George, essoufflé, entre dans les toilettes.

- Hermione ? T'es là ?

- Oui, je suis là.

Elle surgit de derrière la porte, attire George à l'intérieur et referme la porte.

- Je suis désolé, pourquoi tu te fâches comme ça ? commence George.

- Je…

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu as mal dormi ? Je le savais, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas du te laisser dans le canapé, maintenant t'es de mauvaise humeur et…

- GEORGE !

- Mais c'est vrai, c'est de ma…

- Arrête !

George se tait, préférant éviter d'énerver encore plus Hermione.

- J'aurais pas trouvé une meilleure occasion et un meilleur prétexte pour te parler seul à seul.

- Qu… quoi ? répond George, qui ne comprend plus rien.

- Rien.

- Tu m'en veux pour Ginny ?

- Pour Ginny ? Je m'en fiche ! Bon c'est vrai que tu exposais bien ta débilité à ce moment, mais c'est rien, on est habitués. Non, je voulais juste te parler.

- Tu m'as crié dessus pour que je te suive ?

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Je croyais que tu étais vraiment fâchée contre moi… répond George, rassuré.

- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir sur quoi que ce soit après ce que tu as fait pour moi ? dit Hermione, à voix basse, en commençant à faire les cent pas.

- Oh, c'est rien tu sais.

- Comment ça « c'est rien » ? Tu t'es tailladé le bras pour moi, tu m'as donné de ton propre sang ! Et tu dis que c'est rien ?

- N'importe qui au courant qu'une de ses amies a une maladie grave essayerait de l'aider !

- Peut-être, mais moi ma maladie, c'est pas une « maladie grave ». Non, c'est plus que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demande George.

- Je veux dire que… que je suis dangereuse.

- Toi ? Dangereuse ? Mais tu ne le seras plus puisque je vais t'aider maintenant !

- Justement ! Ca me dégoûte un peu de le dire, mais tu sais… depuis que j'ai bu ton sang… je me sens bien. Très bien. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de boire du sang humain, je suis… apaisée ? Oui, je crois que c'est le mot.

- C'est vrai ? demande George dans un sourire.

- Oui, répond Hermione en baissant la tête.

- C'est formidable Hermione, ça marche !

- Mais justement ! C'est ça le problème ! réplique-t-elle, en continuant de faire les cent pas.

- Où est le problème ? demande George.

Elle s'arrête de marcher, et s'approche de George.

- Le problème, c'est que je vais prendre goût au sang. Ce liquide rouge qui m'apaise… je vais en devenir… dépendante. Je ne pourrai plus m'en passer. Et je serai obligée de prendre le médicament.

- Non ! s'écrie George. Oublie ça !

- Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes ma « réserve ». Tu comprends George ? Je veux pas te faire du mal.

- Mais ça ne me fait pas de mal… ce n'est rien qu'une toute petit coupure !

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Si on recommence, je vais en vouloir plus à chaque fois ! Tu comprends, ça va devenir comme une drogue ! Je pourrais plus m'en passer ! Et c'est épuisant de perdre du sang, régulièrement. Et si un jour tu ne peux plus m'en donner, je vais devoir prendre ce médicament. Et même si je le reprends, ma… ma soif sera devenue si maladive que je risque de blesser quelqu'un ! Je pourrais sauter sur n'importe qui ! Et je dévoilerais mon secret…

- Et tu préfères risquer ta propre vie en prenant le médicament ? répond calmement George.

- Oui, je préfère ça plutôt que de courir le risque de devenir dépendante de toi. Je ne veux pas avoir… besoin de toi.

- Hermione. Le sang est le seul moyen de t'apaiser totalement. Contrairement au médicament, tu te sens beaucoup mieux après, la crise passe, mais en plus tu peux rester plus de temps sans avoir de crises. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Alors à quoi bon chercher des excuses ? Si tu deviens dépendante au sang, je serai là pour t'en donner !

- Mais George, tu ne vas pas faire ça toute ta vie ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser te… te vampiriser ?

- Toute ma vie, je n'en sais rien. Mais tant que je serai là, je t'aiderai.

Hermione plonge son regard dans celui de George, qui à l'air déterminé. Son regard exprime tout autre chose que tout à l'heure dans la salle commune. La malice et le rire ont quitté ses yeux pour laisser place au sérieux.

- Tu risques de…

- Je ne risque rien du tout Hermione.

- Mais…

- Si je te vois heureuse, je ne risque rien. Si je te donne mon sang, tu seras heureuse. Alors si tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, souris.

- Sourire ?

- Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Tu es une amie. En plus, tu es la meilleure amie de mon frère. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, seule à dépérir dans ton coin, à prendre un médicament douteux qui te tue petit à petit. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir sourire, épanouie avec Harry et Ron.

Hermione ne répond rien. Elle a l'impression que George lui raconte un énorme mensonge, mais pourtant il ne dit que la vérité, et elle le sait.

- Alors laisse-moi apaiser ta soif.

Hermione sent ses yeux se mouiller.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas pleurer ! dit George dans un rire.

- Merci, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hey doucement !

George est tombé par terre sous le poids d'Hermione, qui est sur lui.

- Merci, merci, merci…

- C'est normal Hermione. Arrête de penser à moi, pense à toi, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Mais je veux pas que tu ailles mal par ma faute, d'accord ?

- D'accord, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai mal par ta faute. Tu peux te relever par contre… ?

- Ah oui, pardon.

Hermione se relève rapidement, et aide George à se relever.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te prendre la tête et de croire que c'est « une mauvaise idée ». Si tu veux du sang, tu-viens-me-voir. Compris ?

Hermione acquiesce en silence, mais elle n'est pas convaincue.

- Quand même, je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Hermione !

- Je…

- TU VIENS ME VOIR !

- Oui…

- Promet moi que tu ne prendras plus de ton médicament !

- Euh bah…

- Promets-le moi !

- Promis, dit Hermione, dans un soupir.

- Et promets moi que tu viendras me voir si tu vas mal.

- Promis…

- Voilà, j'aime mieux ça. Maintenant, fais-moi un beau sourire.

Hermione relève la tête, et fait le plus beau sourire possible à George.

- Hier, avant que je t'aide, tu étais blanche et triste. Depuis que tu as bu, tu es presque rayonnante. Et avec ce sourire, si tu le gardes à longueur de journée, tu seras parfaite.

Hermione sourit encore plus en entendant ses paroles.

- Merci, chuchote Hermione. Merci pour tout.

- De rien, je fais ça parce que c'est normal, je suis ton ami.

- Merci pour tout.

Hermione s'approche de George, dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue, et s'en va, laissant George sourire comme un niais tout seul dans les toilettes.

---

La première fois qu'Hermione avait eu de nouveau envie de sang après cette entrevue, c'était une semaine après. En effet, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, la durée de tranquillité était relativement longue. Hermione avait cependant ressentit de nouveau les symptômes de la crise.

Elle avait attrapé son médicament. Mais se rappelant de la promesse faite à George, elle le reposa. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle aille solliciter l'aide de George ?

Elle savait qu'elle avait promis… elle se disait qu'elle devait éviter de lui faire du mal… mais d'un côté, l'envie devenait plus forte à chaque seconde. Elle avait couru, cherchant les jumeaux, puis dès qu'elle vit Fred et George, ce dernier n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre. Il l'avait attrapée, et il l'avait emmenée de force dans la Salle sur Demande, où ensuite il avait refait une entaille dans son bras, pour permettre à Hermione de calmer sa crise.

Hermione avait alors reposé ses lèvres sur le bras de George, s'en voulant d'un côté, mais éprouvant une grande reconnaissance pour le seul qui pouvait l'aider ici, à Poudlard. Hermione n'osait pas parler, et se contentait de dire de vagues « merci ».

George la rassurait, et la réconfortait avec ses paroles sur l'entraide, l'amitié… Hermione n'osait plus le contredire, et se contentait d'accepter cette aide si étrange. A la fin, elle avait insisté pour soigner son bras, bien que George lui ait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite entaille qui cicatriserait toute seule.

Fred avait posé quelques questions à son frère, mais George répondait que cela ne le regardait pas. Fred, au grand étonnement de George, n'insistait pas trop. De toute façon, il était assez rare que George entraîne Hermione il ne sait où.

Hermione devenait plus rayonnante chaque jour. Ses crises étaient désormais quasi-inexistantes, et elle n'avait « besoin de George » qu'en moyenne une fois par semaine.

Cette vie avait commencé depuis trois semaines.

---

Hermione, Harry et Ron sont assis dans la salle commune, en train de travailler sur leurs devoirs.

- J'ai presque fini, dit Hermione.

- Déjà ? s'exclame Ron.

- Et oui.

- T'es pas humaine comme fille…

- Merci pour le compliment, répondit Hermione dans un rire.

- Au fait Hermione, ton anémie, c'est finit ? demande Harry.

- Finit ? Oui, on peut dire ça, répond Hermione dans un sourire.

Fred et George sont assis de l'autre côté de la salle. George observe Hermione de loin, tandis que son jumeau donne une crème canari à Angelina.

- George, aide-moi, d'autres en veulent.

- Ouais, répond George, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

- George, soit un peu plus motivé, sinon on arrivera jamais à tenir une boutique si t'es toujours ailleurs.

- Ouais.

- George ?

- Ouais.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Ouais.

- Tu es amoureux du professeur Flitwick ?

- Ouais.

- GEORGE !

- Hein quoi ?

- George, tu veux vraiment pas m'aider ? dit Fred, exaspéré.

- Si, si, désolé. Tu me parlais d'Oreilles à rallonge ?

- George, fais un effort, on parlait de crèmes canari !

- Ah oui, pardon.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ?

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- T'es toujours ailleurs !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, répond Fred.

- Vraiment ? Désolé.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder Hermione comme ça ?

- Moi ? Mais rien, je trouve juste qu'elle à l'air d'aller mieux, non ?

- Ca c'est sûr, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais depuis quelques semaines sa soi-disant anémie semble avoir disparue.

- Regarde comment elle sourit… elle a l'air si heureuse… elle ne prend plus son médicament… elle est… épanouie, heureuse…

- Oui oui George. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Bin oui pourquoi ? répond George, d'un ton innocent.

- Je sais que c'est génial qu'Hermione aille mieux, mais tu verrais ta tête…

- Hein ? Elle a quoi ma tête ? dit George, en détournant son regard d'Hermione.

- Rien, rien… dit Fred, à voix basse.

George ne dit rien. Il se contente d'aider son frère.

- Vraiment, ça va être génial la boutique, dit George, comme pour se faire pardonner de sa conduite.

- Ouais, on y arrivera ! répond Fred. Et si tu t'y investis vraiment avec moi, ça sera parfait.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione commence à ranger ses affaires. Elle est heureuse. Cela faitcinq jours qu'elle n'a pas eu de crises. Elle monte dans le dortoir, pose ses livres et ses feuilles de parchemin, et redescend. Elle continue de bavarder avec Ron et Harry, qui sont en train de prédire leur future mort pour Trelawney.

- Moi, j'ai écrit… j'ai écrit que j'allais me faire enterrer vivant, dit Harry.

- Ah ? Moi je vais me faire décapiter.

- Sympathique, pas sanglant du tout, dit Harry d'un ton ironique.

- Sanglant ? s'exclame Hermione.

- Oui, répond Harry.

_Harry, je t'aime beaucoup moins tout d'un coup…_

Hermione commence à imaginer George qui prend un couteau, et qui s'entaille le bras… un sentiment d'envie la prend. Ce n'est même plus du besoin, mais du désir. Elle veut sentir la chaleur du bras de George contre ses lèvres, sentir ce sang étranger couler dans sa gorge, pour l'apaiser. Pour pouvoir sourire à George.

Sa respiration s'accélère, elle commence à fixer George. Ron et Harry lèvent la tête, et lui demande ce qu'elle a. Elle ne répond rien, et continue de fixer le roux.

George laisse tomber une crème canari, et se dirige vers Hermione, sous le regard démoralisé de Fred.

- Ca va Mione ? demande-t-il.

- Moyen…

- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie, prétexte George.

- Attends, on peut l'accompagner, propose Ron.

- Non, finis ton devoir pour Trelawney toi, réplique George.

- OK OK…

Il la tire, et l'emmène hors de la salle.

- George, tu vas où encore ? demande Fred.

- J'emmène Hermione à l'infirmerie, c'est tout.

- Mh… mouais, allez, à tout à l'heure.

George tire Hermione plus fort à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Enfin, ils arrivent à la Salle sur Demande.

- Une chambre calme, dit George comme il le fait à chaque fois.

Une fois à l'intérieur, George fait s'asseoir Hermione sur le lit.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu fais une crise ?

- Je… je sais pas… je crois que…

- Attends, bouge pas.

George sort une lame. Hermione lève ses yeux vers George.

- Tu crois que mes crises vont se rapprocher maintenant ? demande-t-elle, à voix basse.

- Sûrement, mais c'est pas grave, on occupera juste plus souvent la Salle sur Demande.

George veut défaire sa manche, mais la lame le gêne. Sans réfléchir, il la prend entre ses dents, et de sa main gauche remonte la manche de son bras droit.

- C'est pas joli à voir, commente Hermione, en passant ses doigts sur son bras. T'as vu ce que tu fais à cause de moi ?

- Ch'est rien… commence George.

Mais en voulant parler, il s'entaille la lèvre avec la lame. Elle tombe, et il pose sa main sur sa bouche.

- Et merde, ça fait mal… dit-il alors qu'un très mince filet de sang s'écoule sur son menton. Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ?

Hermione a les yeux écarquillés, et elle fixe le visage de George. Ce sang… ce sang elle a envie de le boire, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Tiens, j'en ai sur la main, tu en v…

Mais George n'a pas le temps de tendre sa main vers la bouche d'Hermione, qu'elle s'est jetée sur ses lèvres et commence à lécher le liquide pourpre. George bascule sous le poids d'Hermione, et elle continue de boire, dans un état second. Une vague de bien-être l'envahit, sa soif s'apaise doucement. George n'ose plus bouger, surpris par l'élan d'Hermione, qui a maintenant ses lèvres posées sur les siennes.

Hermione recule son visage de la bouche de George, nettoie son menton d'un geste de la main, et lèche ses doigts un par un, lentement, ne laissant plus une trace de sang. George contemple ce spectacle, l'air ahuri. Hermione, toujours sous l'emprise de sa crise, voyant que le sang continue de couler, repose ses lèvres sur celles de George, qui ne proteste pas.

Au contraire, il la laisse faire. Pris de il ne sait quelle pulsion, il attrape la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains, et commence à l'embrasser. Hermione ne voit qu'une occasion de mieux boire le sang guérisseur de George. Se laissant faire, elle continue de boire le sang par la mince entaille.

Mais elle en veut plus, encore plus, elle sent qu'elle en a besoin de plus, et les lèvres de George sur les siennes lui procurent un plaisir encore plus intense. Mais déjà l'entaille commence à cicatriser, tellement elle est mince. Alors Hermione commence à mordre violemment la lèvre de George pour que le sang vienne plus abondamment. Elle élargit l'entaille de ses dents, inconsciente de son acte.

George essaye de contenir un cri, mais la douleur n'étant pas des plus agréable, il pousse un gémissement de protestation. Hermione sort de son état second, et se recule vivement.

Cette fois-ci la plaie de George est plus importante, et le liquide rouge a envahi les mains de George qui sont posées contre sa bouche.

George contemple ses mains rouges de sang, et le sent couler le long de son menton, et perler sur sa robe. Une douleur lui traverse la bouche, lui coupant la parole. L'entaille est importante, et ses mains n'arrivent pas à stopper les flots écarlates.

A la vue d'autant de sang, sa respiration s'accélère. Il commence à paniquer, et essaye vainement d'ârrêter la petite hémorragie. Il lève ses yeux vers Hermione, qui le regarde, complètement desemparée devant ce spectacle sanglant dont elle est responsable.

Puis Hermione se lève, et s'enfuit en courant, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà, fin du chapitre ! C'était pas nul ? Faites-le moi savoir.  
J'écris la suite dès que possible… le plus rapidement ! Merci encore !


	4. On appelle ça l'amour ?

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

Coucou tous le monde ! Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Vous savez où trouver les réponses, voir mon profil. Pour ce chapitre, j'attends vos reviews, car j'aimerais vraiment savoir s'il vous a plu ! Car il s'agit de mon premier lemon je crois. On va voir si ce n'est pas trop pourri ! Ah, quelle idée de faire du M ! Mais promesse faite, promesse tenue, sinon ma femme va m'égorger.  
Dooonc **attention**, y'aura un _lemon_ (citron si vous voulez) dans ce chapitre _(ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant mdr)_  
Le chapitre est **un peu **long, mais n'ayez pas peur pour autant XD ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : On appelle ça l'amour ?

* * *

George est allongé dans l'infirmerie. Il regarde le plafond, ne clignant pas des yeux. 

Après qu'Hermione se soit enfuit, il s'était relevé péniblement, et s'était dirigé avec difficulté vers l'infirmerie, sous les regards étonnés et affolés de quelques élèves qui se rendaient dans leur dortoir. En le voyant arrivé, Mme Pomfresh n'avait même pas posé de questions et l'avait directement allongé et soigné.

Maintenant, il sent la douleur s'en aller, mais une autre douleur est toujours présente : celle de voir Hermione partir en pleurant. Mais ce qui le trouble plus, c'est la réaction qu'il a eu : il l'a embrassée. Et elle n'a pas résisté.

Serait-il tombé amoureux de cette fille ? Fred a raison, il aurait du voir sa tête.

Toujours en train de songer à Hermione, une douleur le lance dans la lèvre ; bien que la plaie soit en partie cicatrisée grâce aux soins de l'infirmière, la douleur est quand même là ; et il se rappelle encore du visage d'Hermione qui s'est jetée sur ses lèvres.

Et comment tout a dérapé…

Si seulement il n'avait pas mis cette lame dans sa bouche… Hermione serait partie avec le sourire, et non avec des larmes. C'est sa faute, et il s'en veut. Il n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Hermione.

Ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle est malade.

Il ferme les yeux. Pourquoi tout va mal ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que tout aille mal ? Au moins, la crise d'Hermione est passée. Mais il se sent si coupable de ses larmes.

L'infirmerie est vide. Il n'y a personne. Le silence est lourd, mais au moins, George peut faire le vide pour réfléchir à la situation. Il aurait du retenir Hermione, lui dire qu'elle n'a pas à s'en vouloir… mais elle s'est enfuit. Elle l'a laissé seul, sans doute effrayée devant la scène.

Mais alors que George réfléchit, des bruits de pas le réveillent. Il entend la voix de Mme Pomfresh qui ouvre la porte. Il ouvre les yeux, et regarde. Hermione vient d'entrer, et Mme Pomfresh est déjà repartie. Elle s'avance vers le lit de George. Ses yeux sont rouges, rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

George va pour s'asseoir dans le lit, mais Hermione s'approche de lui.

- Reste allongé… commence-t-elle, la voix nouée.

George obéit et se rallonge. Puis, sans prévenir, Hermione éclate de nouveau en sanglots, et se jette au cou de George.

- Je suis si désolée, si désolée…

- Ce… ce n'est rien…

- Je t'ai fait si mal… je savais bien que j'étais… dangereuse…

- Mme Pomfresh m'a soigné, ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, elle a même soigné mon bras, répond George en serrant à son tour Hermione dans ses bras. Et je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était toi.

- On s'en fiche de ça, je t'ai fait mal George ! Je t'ai blessé ! J'aurais pas du faire ça… je suis vraiment désolée. Excuse-moi, dit Hermione, en s'asseyant face à George.

- C'est rien, c'était… un accident.

- Un accident ? Je t'ai volontairement mordu la lèvre, et c'est ça un accident ?

- Tu faisais une crise, c'est rien, c'est rien Hermione, arrête de pleurer comme ça…

- Je t'ai fait du mal… je voulais pas…

- Arrête de pleurer je te dis. Sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer.

Hermione regarde George, qui lui sourit, de sa bouche légèrement enflée.

- Tu as vu l'état de tes lèvres ? Il faut arrêter ça George, ça ne peut pas continuer.

- Ma lèvre, ça ne se verra plus demain ! Et on n'arrêtera pas. C'était un accident !

- Tout de même… je suis dangereuse…

- Et bien oui, tu es peut-être dangereuse de temps à autre, mais je m'en fiche. Je dois t'aider. Et peu m'importe si tu es dangereuse ! C'est moi qui suis idiot d'avoir pris cette lame dans ma bouche.

- Tu accepterais de m'aider après ce que je t'ai fait ? demande Hermione, perplexe.

- Oui, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber pour ça. On fera plus attention à l'avenir. Mais pour la dernière fois, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait. Sinon je vais culpabiliser pour t'avoir fait pleurer, je veux voir un sourire moi, pas des larmes…

Hermione essuie ses larmes de sa manche, et essaye de faire un vague sourire à George.

- C'est presque ça Mione…

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Pardonne-moi…

- C'est déjà fait, idiote.

Hermione sourit de bon cœur.

- Tu vas vite guérir ? demande-t-elle en prenant la main de George.

- Ce soir je sors de l'infirmerie, ce n'est rien.

- Je t'ai quand même bien mordu… dit-elle en passant un doigt sur la bouche de George, observant la cicatrice.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais toi, ça va mieux tout de même ?

- Moi ? Oui, moi je vais bien. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas te faire si mal…

George ne répond pas. Il pousse un long soupir, et s'assoit sur le lit.

- Dis-moi Hermione… je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

- Oui ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, pour tout à l'heure ?

- T'en vouloir ? Mais par rapport à quoi ?

- Bin… je t'ai embrassée, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

- Oui, je me souviens vaguement…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, ment George.

- Ce n'est pas très grave… dit-elle dans un sourire.

- T'es sûre ?

- Je te dis que oui… ça peut arriver.

- Mouais, répond George, pas très convaincu.

Il espère juste qu'elle est sincère et qu'elle ne lui en veut pas. Car même s'il est tombé amoureux d'elle en quelques semaines, ce n'est pas forcément réciproque. George sent son cœur se serrer à cette idée, mais le sourire d'Hermione lui semble suffisant pour lui remonter le moral.

- Je te dis que ce n'est rien. Si tu veux, je te le rends ton baiser, si tu es si gêné.

- Quoi ?

Mais George n'a pas de réponse. Hermione s'est penchée, et l'embrasse à son tour. Cette fois ci, pas de morsure, ni de sang, juste un baiser. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à George, Hermione recule son visage.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si grave, dit-elle dans un rire.

Mais George ne répond rien. Il touche ses lèvres avec sa main. Comme si tout était irréel.

- Mhgneufeu (parole incompréhensible)

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demande Hermione.

- Rien, rien… tu m'as juste surpris.

Hermione attrape le bras de George, et regarde les traces de coupures presque invisibles.

- Mme Pomfresh est vraiment douée. On ne voit presque plus rien…

Elle caresse son bras de la paume de sa main. George regarde lui aussi le travail de Mme Pomfresh. Vraiment douée l'infirmière.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas cru que tu essayais de te suicider, dit Hermione à voix basse.

- Me suicider ? Voyons, quand même pas. Je lui ai dit que c'était un accident – la vérité en fait.

- Mh… marmonne Hermione. Et ta lèvre ?

- Pareil, un accident. J'ai trébuché dans l'escalier.

- Et elle t'a cru ?

- Oui.

- Super, dit-elle en souriant.

Mais son sourire disparaît. George la regarde désormais d'un air triste. Il la fixe dans les yeux.

- Ca va George ?

Il ne répond pas, et se contente de prendre la main d'Hermione.

- Tu sais, s'il t'arrive un problème à cause de moi, je m'en voudrais… dit George.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça… répond-elle.

George sourit, pour la première fois depuis l'accident de la salle sur demande.

- Je veux… t'être utile, souffle George.

- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu dépérisses pour moi, répond Hermione à voix basse, en fixant George du regard.

Hermione passe un doigt sur la bouche de George. Ce dernier attrape sa main. Hermione, qui regardait la cicatrice, relève ses yeux brutalement vers George. Et sans prévenir, elle capture les lèvres de George. Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, et ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant.

George, d'abord surpris, a passé da main gauche dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Elle brise le baiser, et se recule de quelques centimètres. Puis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de George, elle murmure :

- Mord-moi George.

- Quoi ? répond-il dans un souffle.

- Rend-moi la pareille, mord-moi.

- Mais…

- Chut, je veux qu'on soit à égalité toi et moi… mord-moi George, c'est tout…

Puis, elle reprend son baiser. George, hésitant, attrape la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione entre ses dents, et fait une mince coupure. Hermione continue de l'embrasser, ignorant la douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang se mêlent à leur baiser. George recule, et regarde la blessure d'Hermione.

- Je… t'ai… fait… mal… articule George, hébété.

- Pas autant que moi, répond Hermione en passant sa main sur sa lèvre.

- Mais…

- Chut, pas de mais.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Hermione se lève de sa chaise, et s'assoit sur le lit, devant le regard perplexe de George. Elle fait s'allonger George dans son lit. Il la laisse faire ; puis elle dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et s'allonge sur lui.

- George, c'est normal ?

- De quoi ? demande-t-il, encore à moitié chamboulé.

- D'avoir envie de te serrer dans mes bras ? Et de t'embrasser. Tu crois que c'est ma maladie, qui fait que je deviens dépendante de ton sang, et de toi par la même occasion ?

- Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière… mais je ne pense pas Hermione…

- C'est quoi alors, répond-elle en levant sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison, je me trompe peut-être, mais dans ce cas là, on dit que tu aimes quelqu'un…

- Je t'aime ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond George.

- Moi non plus. Et toi ?

- Et moi quoi ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- On est bien avancés, répond Hermione, en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux du roux.

- Peut-être que oui après tout…

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aides ?

- Parce que je t'aimerais ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas parti de ça… explique George.

- Ca l'est devenu ?

- Sûrement. Et toi ?

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas.

Hermione se relève, et fixe le plafond, réfléchissant. George se relève, et regarde Hermione.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demande-t-il.

- J'aimerais savoir si… si on pouvait se voir comme on le fait pour… pour ma maladie…

- Quelle question, c'est bien moi qui te dit de me laisser t'aider, la réponse est évidente ! s'exclame George.

- Je veux dire… se voir en dehors de mes crises.

- Qu'on aille dans la salle sur demande même si tu n'as pas de crise ? demande George, étonné.

- Je ne sais pas… mais je crois que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et ça, pas uniquement parce que tu m'aides.

George sourit, et s'approche de l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Hermione, lui chuchote-t-il.

Elle se retourne, visiblement embrouillée. Puis, elle se lève du lit, et s'étire.

- Tu sais… je ferai tout pour me contrôler, pour éviter que ce genre d'accident recommence… je ne voudrais pas risquer d'écorcher ton beau visage, dit-elle dans un sourire. Cela serait trop dommage.

George ne répond rien, et regarde Hermione, passionné, comme si Fred venait de lui montrer une nouvelle invention qui permettait de se transformer en Hippogriffe.

C'est à ce moment là que Mme Pomfresh trouve judicieux de revenir.

- Et bien ? Ta visite n'est toujours pas terminée ? Il faut le laisser se reposer, il était dans un sale état quand il est arrivé tu sais !

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, dit précipitamment George.

Hermione se lève, et s'éloigne du lit. Mme Pomfresh regarde George. Elle sort une boîte de sa poche, en sort un comprimé, qu'elle met dans la bouche de George sans prévenir.

- Avale, c'est un coagulateur, au cas où tu saignerais de nouveau dans la soirée. Allez, vous pouvez partir vous deux. Mais dépêchez-vous, il commence à se faire tard.

George avale tant bien que mal le médicament, et sort du lit.

- Je…

- Allez ! Vite dans vos dortoirs !

George reste la bouche ouverte, n'ayant pas pu terminer sa phrase. Il a l'air bien niais comme il faut devant l'infirmière. Hermione referme d'un geste rapide sa bouche, puis ils sortent, laissant Mme Pomfresh, dans l'infirmerie vide.

Ils n'échangent pas un mot pendant la trajet jusqu'au dortoir. Le portrait pivote, et ils rentrent dans la salle commune, où Ron, Harry, Ginny et Fred sont toujours assis.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! T'avais quoi Hermione ? demande Ron.

- Heu… commence Hermione, qui a complètement oublié qu'elle était censée être accompagnée à l'infirmerie par George.

- Rien de grave, juste un malaise, quelque chose qui est mal passé au repas, dit George, d'un air confus.

- Mouais. Bon, on va se coucher George ? demande Fred, sceptique quant à l'explication de son jumeau.

- Ouais, j'arrive.

George se penche à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- On se reverra en dehors de tes crises si tu veux… murmure George.

- Tu me manques déjà tu sais… répond Hermione.

- Et si tu vas mal… si tu fais une cr…

- Je viendrais te voir. Même si je vais bien.

George sourit à Hermione, et rejoint son frère.

- Ahem (raclement de gorge), bon, et bien, bonne nuit à tous, dit George, comme s'il faisait une déclaration officielle.

- N'importe quoi, commente Fred. Tu devrais le dire encore plus bêtement ! Allez, bonne nuit les geeens !

Fred adresse un signe majestueux à toute la salle commune, qui s'est tournée vers les jumeaux.

- Ca, c'est un départ triomphant ! explique Fred. Bonne nuit, chers admirateurs, n'hésitez pas à penser à nos produits ! On a encore plein de stock ! Allez, à demain, chers clients et chers fidèles !

- L'est encore plus fêlé qu'George, commente Ginny, blasée par ses frères.

Fred lance un clin d'œil à Harry, George un clin d'œil à Hermione, puis ils montent dans le dortoir.

- Bon, on va faire de même, dit Harry. Bonne nuit les filles.

- Bonne nuit, répondent Ginny et Hermione.

Ils remontent tous se coucher. Hermione s'allonge dans son lit, et réfléchit à la soirée. George… elle veut absolument le revoir, toute seule, elle veut de nouveau l'embrasser, et même si elle n'avait pas besoin de sang, elle veut le serrer dans ces bras, ne plus le blesser, ne plus lui faire mal. Au contraire, elle voudrait, pour une fois, lui faire du bien, comme lui le fait avec elle, en apaisant sa soif de sang. Pourquoi tout ceci est à sens unique ?

Demain, elle irait le voir… peut-être… si elle s'en sent le courage.

---

Le lendemain matin. Hermione se lève, s'habille, prépare ses affaires, et descend. Ginny n'est pas là. Bah, peu importe. Ron et Harry sont en bas eux, par contre.

- On est en avance, dit Ron.

- Il est quelle heure ? demande Hermione, encore à moitié endormie.

- L'heure qu'il était hier à la même heure, répond Ron.

_Euh… il est con ou il le fait exprès ?_

- Sérieusement, il est sept heures.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est tôt ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes debout à une heure pareille ! s'exclame Hermione.

- La même chose que toi ! rétorque Ron.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui : rien.

_Il EST con._

- On avait envie de se lever, c'est tout, comme toi, finit Harry.

- Mouais, dit Hermione, en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

Le temps passe vite, et il faut déjà aller petit-déjeuner. Rien d'extraordinaire… mais une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, et une fois assis, les jumeaux arrivent à leur tour.

- B'jour tout le monde ! lance Fred.

Ils s'assoient, et commencent à manger en silence. Ginny débarque à son tour, et l'ambiance n'est guère plus joyeuse. Faut dire, aller en cours de potion, c'est pas très motivant. Enfin au moins, Snape ne prendra pas la tête à Hermione par rapport à son médicament… puisqu'elle ne le prenait plus…

Elle lève la tête vers George, qui la regarde déjà. Gênée, Hermione repose ses yeux sur son assiette. Mais elle les relève légèrement vers George, qui la regarde toujours dans un sourire.

_J'suis bête d'avoir honte…_

Cette fois-ci, elle lui fait un grand sourire. Harry et Fred regardent la scène d'échange de sourire entre George et Hermione, perplexes. Ron et Ginny sont quant à eux plongés à cent pour cent dans leur petit déjeuner. Palpitant.

Une fois le petit déjeuné finit, ils se lèvent, et commencent à aller à leur cours. Mais George attrape Hermione par la main, la tourne vers lui, lui prend la menton dans sa main et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres l'espace de deux secondes. Puis il s'en va, suivant Fred, qui a ouvert grand sa bouche et qui fixe son frère, dépassé, en murmurant des « mais il est fou ».

Hermione, encore sous le choc de ce « bisou-surprise », suit Harry et Ron sans broncher, alors que ces derniers la harcèlent de questions du genre « pourquoi il a fait ça ? » « vous sortez ensembles ? »

- Vu la tête qu'elle fait, je pense qu'il a du juste vouloir lui faire une blague, dit Ron.

- Ouais, la BONNE BLAGUE ! répond Hermione, ironiquement.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle est plus que ravie par l'attitude de George. Quoique, il aurait pu prévenir, puis faire ça devant tout le monde, ça soulève pas mal de questions…

La journée passe, puis une seconde, puis une troisième, sans que rien ne se passe. Hermione n'ose pas aller voir George. Ils se parlent de temps à autres, il est même arrivé à George de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, mais aucun des deux n'ose vraiment faire avancer quoi que ce soit.

---

Au matin de ce troisième jour, Hermione descend dans la salle commune, et trouve Harry, tout seul, en train de lire une lettre.

- Ca va ? demande-t-elle à Harry.

- Ouais, et toi ?

- Ca va, répond-elle vaguement. Dis-moi Harry, je peux te poser une question ?

- Hein ? Ouais…

- Si j'ai sans cesse envie de voir une personne, que je pense tout le temps à elle, que j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, tu crois que ça veut dire que je l'aime ?

Harry laisse tomber la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains, et regarde Hermione, fasciné.

- En général, c'est ça. Qui est l'heureux élu ? demande Harry, joyeux.

- Bah…

- C'est RON ?

- Non…

- Ah ? … ce n'est pas moi quand même ?

- Non, non, assure Hermione.

- Alors c'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux répondre…

- Allez…

- Non…

- Neville ? Seamus ? Dean ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Je ne sais pas moi… Lee Jordan ?

- Mais non…

Harry continue l'énumération de la plupart des Gryffondor, et de quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, sans résultats, car il ne cite jamais George, ni Fred d'ailleurs.

- C'est quand même pas PERCY ?

- Arrête, tu délires Harry…

- Ne me dis pas que… T'ES AMOUREUSE DE MALFOY !

- Gneuh ?

- NON ! PIRE ! DE CRABBE ! DE GOYLE !

- Mais arrête ! Jamais !

- Dis-le moi alors au lieu de me faire deviner !

- …

- Ah… j'ai compris Mione… tu sais, moi aussi les garçons c'est pas mon truc, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu sois attirée par une fille… C'est Ginny ? Ron ne va pas être content, jaloux comme il est…

- Harry ! Enfin ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille ! s'exclame Hermione, attirant les regards de quelques élèves qui venaient d'arriver.

- C'est… t'es pas zoophile, rassure-moi !

- Tu le fais exprès ? C'est un garçon ! Un humain ! Un sorcier ! Ici, à Poudlard !

- Mais j'ai dit tout le monde !

- Non, pas tout le monde…

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis ouvre de grands yeux.

- C'est quand même pas… FRED ?

- Tu n'es pas très très loin…

- GEORGE !

- Oui bah ça va, ne crie pas si fort ! Sinon tu vas ameuter tout Poudlard et demain y'aura des pancartes partout avec écrit « Hermione et George, les nouveaux namoureux ! »

- C'est George alors ? demande Harry, sans prêter la moindre attention à la remarque d'Hermione.

- Bin… voui, répond Hermione à voix basse.

- C'est depuis qu'il t'a embrassée au p'tit déjeuner ? demande Harry.

- Non, c'est… c'est compliqué… enfin bref… ouais, je crois que j'aime George…

- Il le sait ?

Hermione se lève, et s'étire en baillant.

- J'ai plus envie d'en parler. Dis rien aux autres pour le moment.

- Euh… bon si tu veux…

_Elle est bizarre depuis son anémie…_

Pendant toute la matinée, Harry essaye de soutirer plus d'informations à Hermione, mais elle l'envoie promener à chaque tentative, et aux alentours de midi, Harry abandonne. Hermione quant à elle ne cesse de penser à George. Il a tant fait pour elle ces derniers temps…

Puis elle repense à sa maladie… c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle est tout de même plus calme, depuis l'aide de George, elle va mieux, et devient de plus en plus joyeuse chaque jour. Mais elle aimerait tant arrêter de blesser George…

L'heure du repas de midi arrive, et elle se rend dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec ses amis. Le repas se passe bien, jusqu'au moment où elle sent comme une bouffée de chaleur monter. Sa gorge commence à se serrer, et sa vue se brouille.

_Pas maintenant, pas en plein repas…_

Mais la crise est inéluctable. Seulement trois jours… les crises se rapprochent, malgré l'aide de George. Bientôt, elle va devoir avoir besoin de George tous les jours…

Elle se lève avec difficulté, essayant de ne pas regarder les autres (pour éviter de leur sauter dessus…). George se lève d'un coup de sa chaise, faisant une frayeur à Fred, qui comatait en mangeant.

Il court vers Hermione, et l'aide à avancer. Harry regarde la scène, et fait un petit sourire.

- Z'allez où encore ? demande Ron, agacé.

- Hermione ne se sent pas bien, George ne fait que l'aider Ron, répond Harry, en essayant de prendre un ton naturel.

- Oui, en effet, dit George.

Ron plisse ses yeux et regarde George avec insistance, comme s'il voulait se faire passer pour un puissant Légilimens.

- Bah quoi ? dit George.

Puis, il sort, aidant Hermione, qui essaye de se contenir. Sa respiration s'accélère, et elle doit avancer les yeux fermés pour ne pas mordre le premier venu. Et surtout, elle se contrôle pour ne pas mordre George.

Il l'emmène jusque dans la Salle sur Demande. Une chambre calme, toujours la même, et dans le même état que la dernière fois, lors de l'accident.

George assoit Hermione sur le lit. Elle attrape un coussin, et mord de toutes ses forces dedans, pour évacuer son besoin. George sort sa lame, mais ne la met pas dans sa bouche ; il la pose, défait sa manche, et fait une entaille, mais sans faire attention à la taille. Il se coupe un peu trop, mais qu'importe, ça cicatrisera.

Il tend son bras à Hermione, qui se jette dessus, et nettoie toute la plaie de George. L'habituelle vague de bonheur l'envahit. Une fois le sang entièrement bu, elle embrasse le bras de George, et relève sa tête vers lui.

- Ca va mieux. Mais… quel dommage de se revoir… pour ça… dit-elle à voix basse.

- Ce n'est rien Mione, du moment qu'on se revoit…

Ils ne bougent plus, mais ils échangent un regard passionné, et interrogateur.

George s'approche d'Hermione, et d'un geste de la main, essuie ses lèvres humides de sang. Le bras de George n'a pas cicatrisé, du sang coule encore, mais George s'en moque complètement. Et Hermione est trop occupée à regarder les yeux de George.

Après avoir essuyé la bouche d'Hermione, George va pour retirer sa main, mais Hermione la rattrape. Délicatement, elle prend chaque doigt légèrement rouge, et elle les met dans sa bouche, nettoyant chaque trace de sang, doigt par doigt.

Plus elle goûte à la peau de George, plus elle sent qu'elle a envie de le serrer dans ses bras, plus elle sent qu'elle le veut, tout entier, pour toujours, et qu'elle ne veut plus lui faire de mal. Le sang, la maladie, tout ça, elle s'en fiche à l'instant présent. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est George. Et c'est pareil pour George. Et le fait qu'Hermione lèche ses doigts ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Puis Hermione retire la main de sa bouche, et s'approche de l'oreille de George.

- A quoi tu penses ? chuchote-t-elle.

- A la même chose que toi, répond simplement George.

- Tu m'aimes alors ?

- On dirait bien.

Hermione attire alors George vers elle, et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. George répond au baiser, en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. Ils sont désormais allongés sur le lit dont les draps sont encore tâchés de sang. Hermione le regarde dans les yeux, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux roux. George la regarde, et sourit. Puis il la fait basculer sous lui, et l'embrasse de nouveau.

Hermione sent son souffle s'accélérer, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une envie de sang, ce n'est pas une crise. Non, c'est tout autre chose. George commence alors à l'embrasser dans le cou, s'attardant sur cette peau tant désirée. Cette fille qu'il aide, lui seul la comprend et peut assouvir ses désirs de sang. Et maintenant, cette fille est plus que tout ça.

La maladie n'est plus rien. George et Hermione oublient le sens des réalités, le but de leur venue dans cette salle, qui était à la base uniquement destinée à apaiser le besoin d'Hermione, ils oublient le lourd poids de cette maladie. Hermione essaye tant bien que mal d'étouffer des gémissements de plaisir provoqués par la bouche de George, et à ses mains qui entreprennent de défaire sa robe de sorcière. Hermione se laisse faire, et se pince les lèvres. George continue de la dévêtir lentement. Elle n'ose plus bouger lorsque George s'attaque au retrait de ses sous-vêtements. Non, elle laisse faire George, qui semble s'y connaître légèrement plus qu'elle en la matière. Maintenant, elle se trouve entièrement nue sous le corps de George, qui embrasse chaque parcelle de peau du corps d'Hermione. Sa bouche s'attarde sur un sein, et Hermione doit faire des efforts terribles pour ne pas déchirer le coussin derrière sa tête qu'elle tient fermement entre ses mains.

Puis George se relève, et regarde Hermione, qui a fermé les yeux. Il s'approche doucement de son visage, et lui chuchote quelque chose qu'Hermione ne saisit pas, tellement elle est ailleurs. George embrasse de nouveau Hermione, qui répond au baiser. Il glisse sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, provoquant un gémissement de surprise de sa part. Une main de George est passée dans les longs cheveux d'Hermione, tandis que l'autre caresse son corps. Sa main explore chaque partie du ventre d'Hermione, descendant de plus en plus. George embrasse les fines lèvres de la jeune fille, étouffant ses gémissements. Mais les lèvres de George ne suffisent pas à étouffer le cri de surprise d'Hermione lorsque la main de George atteint un certain endroit qui n'avait alors été encore jamais exploré par un autre garçon (ni même une fille d'ailleurs, mouarf). Délicatement, il entre un doigt en elle, puis deux. Le corps d'Hermione réagit, sans déplaire à George pour autant. Il aime tout chez elle, qu'elle soit malade ou pas, dangereuse ou pas, peu importe, il l'aime, un point c'est tout.

De longues secondes s'écoulent, des secondes qu'Hermione aimerait se voir prolonger à l'infini. Cette sensation nouvelle, elle la trouve fabuleuse. C'est bien mieux que cette sensation de bonheur qu'elle éprouve quand elle boit du sang humain, le sang de George. Elle serre George de toutes ses forces dans bras.

Mais pourquoi cela devrait encore être elle qui recevait, et lui qui donnait ? Elle ne faisait rien pour lui.

- George, commence-t-elle dans un souffle, je…

- Ssshhh…

Il la fait taire d'un baiser. Il continue ses va-et-vient manuels à l'intérieur du corps d'Hermione, et continue de l'embrasser pour faire taire toute sorte de protestation du genre « et toi ? ».

Puis, il retire lentement ses doigts, se relève, et d'un geste majestueux, il retire sa robe de sorcier. Hermione sourit bêtement en contemplant le corps nu du jeune homme, se relève à son tour, et l'attire vivement sur le lit de nouveau.

_Finalement, c'était bien utile de demander une chambre…_

Elle le fait basculer sous elle, et commence à l'embrasser sur le torse. George fixe le plafond, sans rien dire. La Gryffondor prend les devants. Elle sent son corps contre celui du roux, et elle a de plus en plus chaud. Elle caresse à son tour le corps du garçon, ne le laissant pas sans réaction. Elle sent que son corps réagit comme elle a également réagit, et elle étouffe un petit rire. George, lui, a toujours les yeux fixés au plafond, et se mord sérieusement les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Puis Hermione remonte jusqu'au visage de George.

- Tu vas te faire mal aux lèvres à force de te retenir, murmure-t-elle.

Elle pose sa main sur les lèvres du garçon, et le force à arrêter.

_Quel idiot, il s'est mordu jusqu'au sang…_

- C'est inutile de se retenir, chuchote-elle dans un sourire.

Puis elle l'embrasse, essuyant le sang au passage. Elle s'est habituée à ce goût métallique, et ça ne la dérange plus. Le bras de George commence à cicatriser. Elle retire ses lèvres de celles du garçon, et se dirige vers le bras. Elle commence à lécher les dernières traces de sang, puis quand il n'y a plus rien, elle recommence à embrasser le torse du garçon.

- Tu donnes George, mais tu ne reçois rien en retour, c'est injuste…

- Je reçois déjà assez beaucoup, répond-il dans un murmure.

- Pas assez… tu… je… merci pour tout, finit par dire Hermione.

Puis elle se dirige vers le « détail » qui montre assez explicitement que George n'est pas vraiment insensible aux caresses d'Hermione. Il continue de fixer le plafond, essayant de faire le vide. Hermione s'approche de cette chose bizarre qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu d'aussi près (qu'elle n'avait jamais vu en vrai en fait) et se demande bien ce qu'elle peut faire. Bah, la réponse paraît évidente. George donne, il faut qu'elle le remercie…

- Mione, t'es pas…

- Obligée ? Oh mais je ne me sens pas « obligée », je ne crois pas que je vais devoir me forcer beaucoup.

Elle remonte vers le visage du garçon, dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres, et redescend à son ouvrage. Elle dépose doucement ses lèvres, et à peine eut-elle touchée le « détail » (disons que maintenant, ça fait un gros détail, ahem) du bout de ses lèvres, George se sent envahit d'une onde de chaleur dans tout le corps. Il sent qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps, tellement la simple pensée que c'est elle, que c'est Hermione, cette fille qu'il aime tant, l'inonde de plaisir à un degré subatomique (euh non, pas subatomique, je voulais dire « à un degré incalculable »). Mais il ne faut pas, pas maintenant, il ne peut pas craquer tout de suite, ça serait trop dommage.

Alors, il relève la tête, et attrape la tête d'Hermione, arrêtant son activité.

- Mais je… commence-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, George, la tire doucement vers lui, et l'allonge avec délicatesse sur le lit, sur le dos.

- Je veux tout te donner Hermione, il faut que tout se fasse, sans la moindre fausse note.

Hermione ouvre de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment le charabia de George. Alors, George se place au dessus d'elle, et écarte doucement ses jambes. Là, elle semble mieux comprendre. Son visage se crispe malgré elle, elle referme ses jambes, et George la regarde, étonné.

- Tu n'as jamais…

Elle fait non de la tête.

- Avec qui tu voudrais que…

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne sait jamais, dit George.

Hermione essaye de se rassurer.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Mione.

Il s'approche de son visage, et l'embrasse, sur les lèvres, le joues, le cou, il veut que tout ça dure infiniment. Puis, il écarte de nouveau ses jambes.

- Si tu ne veux pas…

- Ca va, vas-y…

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle acquiesce dans un sourire, et George commence à la pénétrer tout doucement. Hermione attrape les bras de George dans chaque main, et commence à serrer fort, pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. George ralentit, ne voulant surtout pas blesser Hermione. Ca serait la dernière de ses intentions…

Il sent alors une barrière, pas très résistante, mais qui l'arrête tout de même. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, et remontant à son oreille, il chuchote :

- Sers autant que tu veux avec tes mains… après ça, ça sera finit, tout ira bien…

Puis George, tout en douceur (du moins ce dont il est capable, mouarf), déchire l'hymen de la jeune fille. Elle sent des larmes monter dans ses yeux, et George la prend dans ses bras.

- Voilà, c'est fini, c'est fini…

George essuie les larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux d'Hermione, et l'embrasse sur le front. Un mince filet de sang coule pendant à peine quelques secondes, allant se mêler avec la tâche du propre sang de George. Puis, attendant qu'Hermione l'embrasse à son tour, George reprend de lent va-et-vient. La douleur présente quelques secondes auparavant cède place au plaisir, au bonheur, et Hermione agrippe les cheveux flamboyants de George entre ses mains, et enlace le bassin de George avec ses jambes.

Le corps d'Hermione est brûlant, elle transpire, et on ne parle même pas de George… leur corps en contact ne font lus qu'un. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, George se libère en elle. Il est à bout de souffle, non pas que cet exercice sportif (…) ne lui déplaise, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il éprouvait autant de plaisir à faire l'amour à une fille. Hermione, il l'aime bien plus que les autres qu'il avait pu aimer (bien qu'il n'y en ait pas eu des milliers…).

Alors, il se laisse tomber à côté d'Hermione, qui a les yeux fermés. Il fixe de nouveau son compagnon le plafond (notez la rime). Puis, après quelques secondes, il prend Hermione dans ses bras, et pose sa tête tout contre la sienne.

- Ca va ? demande-t-il.

- Oui, répond Hermione, qui a toujours les yeux fermés.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Pourquoi je regretterais ?

Puis, elle ouvre les yeux, et embrasse George.

- Tu sais, je t'aime George. Et je crois que je vais devenir dépendante de toi. Pour ton sang, mais aussi… pour toi seul.

- Je suis déjà dépendant de toi moi… répond-il dans un rire.

- Et même si je n'ai plus besoin de ton sang…

- Je serais toujours là Hermione, avec ou sans maladie. Et s'il le faut, je te ferais l'amour tout le temps, tous les jours, matin, midi, et soir, partout, dans les toilettes, dans la salle sur demande, au Terrier… !

- N'importe quoi, répond-elle en riant, t'es pas bien, obsédé…

- Je rigole… ça serait trop fatiguant…

- Vraiment ?

Puis elle le serre dans ses bras, et dépose un baiser sur son front.

- Tu crois que McGonagall va nous mettre combien d'heures de retenue si on sèche un après-midi de cours ? demande Hermione.

- On s'en fiche… j'ai bien le droit de passer un peu de temps avec la fille que j'aime…

- Oui, au pire on inventera un prétexte…

- On inventera rien du tout, on dira juste que « un couple a voulu passer du bon temps… »

- Ca ne va pas ! Elle va nous tuer oui ! réplique Hermione.

- C'est vrai… écoute, tant pis, on fera nos retenues ensemble…

- Si c'est avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins de monde…

Pour seule réponse, George embrasse Hermione, et ferme les yeux, posant sa tête au creux du cou d'Hermione. Hermione attrape sa baguette qui était juste à côté du lit, sans bouger le reste de son corps pour ne pas déranger George, et d'un geste, elle efface la tâche de sang sur le lit, espérant ainsi effacer du moins pour quelques heures la présence de sa maladie.

* * *

_A suivre..._

VOUALA ! Un chapitre assez joyeux (soyons gais pour une fois !) non ? Le lemon n'était pas trop pourri ? Je le trouve pas mal…  
La suite retombera dans le triste, la maladie va vouloir faire des siennes (nan mais elle fait chier celle-là…)  
Suite ? Reviews XD !


	5. Une force en détruit une autre

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

Et voici la suite ! Pour les RAR, consultez mon profil. Voilà, bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Ce chap est un peu long par contre, désolée, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas...

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : Une force en détruit une autre

* * *

- Miss Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de vous. En ce qui vous concerne, Mr Weasley, ça ne m'étonne plus. Vous et votre cher frère Fred, on finit par s'y habituer. Mais tous les deux, en même temps, et surtout VOUS, Miss Granger, je trouve ça déplorable !

Hermione et George sont dans le bureau de McGonagall, assis côte à côte, essayant de paraître détendus. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la Salle sur Demande, qu'ils s'étaient directement « livrés » chez McGonagall. Au moins, ça leur coûterait peut-être moins cher.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? Vous avez raté une après-midi entière de cours, sans prévenir personne ! Le seul témoin est ce pauvre Ron qui a du expliquer à tous vos professeurs que vous vous étiez enfuis après qu'Hermione se soit sentie mal ! Et vous n'étiez pas à l'infirmerie ! Alors, pourquoi ?

George va pour ouvrir la bouche, mais Hermione lui sert le bras et prend la parole.

- Toutes nos excuses professeur. C'est entièrement de ma faute. Il est vrai que je me suis sentie mal, mais je n'ai pas voulu aller à l'infirmerie – je pensais que ça passerait tout seul. Et George a voulu rester avec moi au cas où mon état ne s'améliorerait pas.

- Tout de même, miss Granger !

- Veuillez nous pardonner. Sommes-nous renvoyés ? dit Hermione, d'un ton calme.

- Renvoyés ? Non, pas pour si peu, voyons. Non, vous n'allez pas être renvoyés !

- Nous rattraperons les cours manqués alors, dit Hermione.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas renvoyés, mais pour que ça vous serve de leçon, vous serez en retenue dans deux semaines précises, à dix-huit heures.

- Une retenue ? dit George, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Evidemment, Mr Weasley ! Quand on… quand on sèche les cours, sans prévenir, même si c'est pour soi-disant aider miss Granger qui aurait du aller à l'infirmerie, on a une retenue. Ca va de soi.

- Oui, bien sûr professeur, dit George, peu convaincu. Excusez-nous, on ne recommencera pas…

- J'espère bien, répond McGonagall, d'un ton froid. Vous pouvez partir, et n'oubliez pas, dans deux semaines, dix-huit heures, dans mon bureau. Tous les deux.

- Oui professeur, répond Hermione, en baissant la tête.

Puis ils se lèvent, s'excusent à nouveau, et sortent du bureau.

- Vraiment, George, il faudra éviter de recommencer ça.

- Tu ne veux plus que je te fasse de câlins ? dit George, en prenant un air de petit enfant capricieux.

- Mais si, idiot, bien sûr que si. Je voulais parler du moment…

- Ca ne te plait pas matin, midi, et soir ?

- Arrête avec tes délires ! dit Hermione en riant. C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas sécher à nouveau les cours. En plus, McGonagall risquerait de se douter de quelque chose pour ma maladie…

- Les professeurs ne sont pas au courant ? demande George, surpris. Même pas McGonagall ? C'est quand même notre directrice, des Gryffondor…

- Non, mais Dumbledore sait que j'ai une maladie orpheline. Quoi, il n'en sait rien. Mon père et moi n'en parlons à personne. A part ma mère, et toi, je crois que personne d'autre que les membres de la famille Whelter ne connaît l'existence de cette maladie… on aurait peur de nous…

George prend Hermione dans ses bras, tout en continuant à marcher vers la Grande Salle.

- Ils seraient bêtes, les gens, d'avoir peur de toi, et de ta famille. Je ne te trouve pas particulièrement terrifiante, à part quand tu me mords violemment, et encore… non, avoir peur serait idiot…

Il dépose un baiser sur son front, et marche de nouveau, en tirant Hermione par le bras.

- Tu n'en as parlé à personne, hein ? demande Hermione, qui s'est arrêtée.

- Moi ? Mais non ! Même pas à Fred, c'est pour dire !

- Parce que peut-être que toi, tu me comprends, mais je pense que tu serais un des seuls… les gens seraient terrifiés à l'idée de savoir que je peux leur sauter dessus à tout moment et boire leur sang… ils me prendraient pour un vampire détraqué, à mettre à l'écart… et je les comprends…

- Hermione, arrête de te faire du mal en disant ça. C'est vrai que les gens ne sont pas très compréhensifs… mais dans tous les cas, je serai toujours là moi, d'accord ? Et je suis sûr que si Harry et Ron l'apprennent un jour, ils resteront tes amis.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond doucement Hermione en reprenant sa marche.

- Si ce sont tes amis, il n'y a pas de raison. C'est vrai que moi aussi, au début, j'ai eu un peu peur en apprenant ta maladie. Mais ça a duré quoi, dix secondes ? Tu es et restes la même, Hermione.

Il la prend dans ses bras, et l'embrasse. Hermione répond au baiser, en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu es tellement génial, George, dit Hermione, alors qu'ils ont relâché leur étreinte et arrivent dans la Grande Salle.

- Pas autant que toi, répond-il en riant.

Enfin, ils entrent dans la Grande Salle, où Fred est attablé avec Ron, Harry, Ginny et Neville, démoralisé. Hermione et George arrivent ensemble, se tenant à moitié par la taille. La scène qui suit est à noter dans les mémoires de Poudlard.

Tout d'abord, Ron lâche sa fourchette en voyant le couple arriver. Sa bouche reste ouverte, laissant apparaître un morceau de viande à moitié mâché. Il essaye de parler, mais des sons inaudibles sortent de sa bouche. Fred, lui, c'est tout autre chose. Il lance des regards noirs à son frère, en murmurant des « 'l'aurait pas pu m'le dire plus tôt, j'm'inquiétais moi… ». Ginny fait des yeux ronds, et sourit bêtement. Neville, lui, est toujours plongé dans son repas, tandis que Harry regarde les nouveaux venus avec un sourire amical.

- Abeugeuuugné ? essaye de dire Ron, alors qu'Hermione et George s'assoient côte à côte, à côté de Fred.

- Oui petit frère ? demande George dans un grand sourire.

- Ga…

Ron semble complètement lobotomisé.

- Sécheurs de cours, grommelle Fred pour lui. Ils s'mettent à sortir ensemble et ils sèchent les cours, comme ça, sans prévenir, nan mais j'vous jure, rien qu'des obsédés… tu parles d'une élève sérieuse…

- Meuuuuh pleure pas Fred, je t'aiiime ! dit George en passant son bras sur les épaules de son jumeau.

- Ah ouais ? répond Fred, en colère. Tu pars comme ça avec Hermione sans rien me dire, je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter ? En plus tu ne me dis même pas que tu sors avec elle ?

- Oh, tu te fais du soucis pour George… ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

- Ca, je n'en doute pas, dit Fred. Même plutôt du bien…

George, légèrement gêné, se concentre sur son assiette remplie de haricots et de viande, puis reprend après quelques secondes.

- Et oui, c'est la vie. Mais j'avoue, c'est mal, oui c'est mal d'avoir séché. Enfin je veux dire c'est mal d'avoir séché sans toi, Fred.

- Bah ! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, répond Fred, en avalant une bouchée de viande.

- Meugneuhvouszeteszensemble ? arrive enfin à dire Ron.

- Bien observé, dit Harry.

- En fait, c'est tout nouveau, dit George, en prenant un air de penseur.

Hermione quant à elle préfère se concentrer sur ses jolis haricots que de croiser le regard flamboyant de Ron.

- Nouveau ? Ca fait des semaines que vous vous barrez en douce… dit Ron.

- Oui mais on ne « sortait pas ensemble » à ce moment là… explique George.

- Ouais mais…

- Ecoute Ron, cherche pas, c'est comme ça, coupe Harry. Tu devrais les féliciter plutôt.

- Ouais, bravooo ! dit Ron, d'un ton maussade.

- Bon, au lieu d'épiloguer sur les couples à Poudlard, on ne ferait pas mieux de manger ? dit précipitamment Neville, qui venait de se rendre compte de la situation.

- Bonne initiative, dit Fred, qui sourit à nouveau. Et toi, la prochaine fois, tu préviens, ajoute-t-il à son frère d'un ton menaçant.

- Oui oui, répond vaguement George.

Le repas continue sans d'autres interruptions, si ce n'est quelques sauts d'humeur de Ron, qui est particulièrement fâché. Harry essaye tant bien que mal de le réconforter, mais Ron n'est pas de cet avis. Finalement, Harry lui balance que l'affaire George/Hermione ne le concerne pas, et qu'Hermione est assez grande pour gérer sa vie sentimentale toute seule. Ron boude, mais tout le monde s'en fiche. Tout le monde est habitué. Le repas s'achève, et tout le monde se rend dans la salle commune. La nouvelle du couple Hermione/George s'est répandue assez vite : tout Poudlard est au courant.

- Tu crois qu'on aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire ? De ne rien montrer ? chuchote George à Hermione alors qu'ils arrivent près du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Peut-être… de toute façon, ça serait trop dur de me retenir en public, parce qu'on est très souvent en public… répond Hermione. C'est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, puis tant pis, on s'en fiche.

- Ca nous fera un prétexte pour… pour tu sais quoi…

- Je sais quoi ?

- Bah oui, ta maladie… quand on se voit pour que je t'aide…

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Mais moi je ne sors pas avec toi pour cacher ça ! réplique Hermione, toujours à voix basse.

- Moi non plus, idiote. Je t'aime et je m'en fou du reste. Mais je veux continuer à t'aider, compris ?

- Oui, bon taisons-nous, il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende parler de ça…

Puis ils s'assoient tous dans la salle commune.

- Je te laisse, Fred veut me parler de son projet de Boîtes à Flemme… souffle George à Hermione, tandis que Fred attend son jumeau.

- Boîtes à flemme… il ne manquait plus que ça ! dit Hermione. Allez, vas-y.

Il embrasse Hermione rapidement, et rejoint son jumeau, déconcerté par l'attitude de son frère.

- Z'êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? demande Fred dès que George l'a rejoint.

- Euh, cet après-midi, mais bon on s'était rapprochés…

- Ouais. A propos, tu sais, Angelina…

- T'aimes Angelina ? Tu vas avoir une copine ! s'exclame George, tout joyeux.

- Nan mais ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité ! rétorque Fred. Je voulais juste te dire qu'Angelina m'a demandé si nos Boîtes à Flemme étaient bientôt prêtes.

- Ah, répond George, déçu.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on travaille dessus, compris ?

- Reçu cinq sur cinq frangin, répond George dans un sourire.

- J'aime mieux ça. Et pour Hermione… je n'en reviens toujours pas quand même…

- Bah restes-y.

Fred met quelques secondes à comprendre l'humour de George, puis réplique un « tsss » à son jumeau, ne préférant même pas souligner la médiocrité de son humour. « Sûrement du à son nouveau couple, ça l'étourdit le boulet » pense Fred.

Pendant ce temps là, Ron harcèle Hermione.

- POURQUOI TU NE NOUS AS RIEN DIT ?

- Si, elle m'en a parlé, dit Harry. (Mais il regrette déjà cette phrase.)

- QUOI ? ELLE T'EN A PARLE ? ET PAS A MOI ?

- Euh et bien c'est mal tombé, au moment où j'en ai parlé à Harry, tu n'étais pas là, voilà tout ! répond Hermione..

- C'est ce qu'on dit… répond Ron, vexé.

Hermione ne répond pas, et préfère se concentrer sur un devoir de Runes anciennes. Tout ce qui a attrait à sa relation avec George ne la regarde qu'elle et George. L'aide de George par rapport à sa maladie, et son nouveau couple, personne n'a le droit de s'en mêler.

Après une heure de travail, chacun remonte dans son dortoir. George embrasse longuement Hermione sous les yeux de la salle commune, littéralement fascinée, et le regard démoralisé de Ron. Fred semble déjà s'y être habitué, et tire son frère en chuchotant des « elle ne va pas à la guerre tu la reverras demain ». Puis, Hermione suit Ginny, toute joyeuse.

Ce jour là est sans doute le plus beau de sa vie, si on retire la retenue que lui a infligée (à juste titre, pense Hermione) McGonagall. Puis une retenue avec George, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Elle est enfin avec George pour autre chose que sa maladie. Cette relation d'aide « donne moi ton sang que je te vampirise bien comme il faut » était assez embêtante, et gêne Hermione. Mais maintenant qu'elle le fréquente pour autre chose que cette terrible maladie, elle va mieux. Elle aime George, et pas que pour son sang. D'ailleurs, on peut même dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas du tout pour son sang, mais pour lui-même, pour toutes les preuves de générosité et d'amour qu'il a fait à son égard.

Mais il y a une chose qu'elle redoute : George veut continuer à l'aider, certes, mais que se passera-t-il lorsqu'elle aura besoin de sang tous les jours ? Devra-t-elle reprendre son médicament ? Elle est sûre que George refusera qu'elle s'intoxique. Pourtant… perdre beaucoup de sang, cela affaibli relativement…

---

En deux jours, la prédiction d'Hermione s'était à peu près réalisée ; quand je dis à peu près, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de pancarte avec écrit « Hermione et George, les deux namoureux », non, ç'aurait été d'un goût particulièrement bête et puéril, mais en ce qui concernait les discussions, c'était tout autre chose. Les murmures qu'on entendait quand ils passaient, côte à côte, laissaient comprendre qu'ils étaient devenus un sujet de discussion particulièrement aimé. Comme disait Hermione, « ça finira par leur passer ».

Mais le pire, c'était Ron. Il n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter auprès de Harry (vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de fois en 48h) comme quoi Hermione et George étaient agaçants, à toujours s'embrasser, à se dire des mots d'amour.

- « Oh, on se revoit après les cours, hein ? » « Tu me manques déjà ! » dit Ron, en imitant la voix de George, alors qu'il sort de son dernier cours de la journée avec Harry et Hermione.

- Laisse-les, marmonne Harry, ça fait deux jours qu'ils se fréquentent un peu plus que d'habitude, et tout de suite tu les imagines mariés…

- Mariés ? J'aimerais voir ça ! Hermione, tu vas épouser George ? demande naïvement Ron.

- Oui, on a déjà tout prévu, répond ironiquement Hermione.

- VRAIMENT ? réplique Ron, à vive voix.

- Mais non, imbécile. Arrête de dire des absurdités. Peut-être que ça viendra, mais on n'y est pas encore ! Tu devrais te concentrer sur les cours au lieu de t'intéresser à ma relation avec ton frère !

- Justement, c'est mon _frère_, souligne Ron, les oreilles rouges.

- Et alors ? répond Hermione.

- Et alors ça me concerne un peu ! Comment tu peux sortir avec lui ? Je croyais que tu en avais marre de lui et Fred, avec toutes leurs inventions et leur boutique !

- Oui, je l'avoue, ils m'exaspèrent avec ça, mais George, ce n'est pas « Fred et George ». Ils font leurs farces pour sorciers je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi ensemble, mais quand George est avec moi, il ne m'en parle pas !

- Mais vous êtes presque tout le temps ensemble ! s'énerve Ron.

- Et alors ? rétorque Hermione. On fait ce qu'on veut ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Est-ce que je m'occupe de tes affaires de couple moi ? Non, alors occupe-toi un peu d'autre chose, je ne sais pas, essaye de travailler tout seul pour une fois ! Au moins moi j'arrive à travailler en parallèle !

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu passes ton temps à embrasser Ge…

- VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ? crie Harry, agacé par leur dispute. Depuis qu'Hermione est avec George, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputez ! C'est stressant au plus au point !

- Désolé Harry, marmonne Ron.

- Ron, arrête de provoquer Hermione, et laisse-la tranquille avec George. Comme elle dit, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et toi Hermione, tu connais Ron, tu devrais savoir qu'il te provoque, et tu joues son jeu.

- Mais il… commence Hermione.

- Arrête Hermione, sinon je vais finir par penser moi aussi que ton histoire de couple avec George est un mauvais point. Et tu sais pourtant que je suis content pour toi.

- Désolée, répond Hermione. Mais je prends facilement la mouche en ce moment…

- Tu as encore de l'anémie ? demande Harry, son ton se calmant.

- Je ne sais pas… en fait, je vais mieux. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout, ce n'est rien.

- J'espère bien. Bon, maintenant, vous arrêtez de vous disputer, d'accord ?

- D'accord, bougonne Ron.

Ils montent dans la salle commune, et s'affairent à quelques devoirs.

- Merlin, je ne vais jamais pouvoir finir ce devoir de potion pour demain, dit Ron.

- Tu n'avais qu'à t'avancer, dit Hermione.

- Mais je…

Mais Ron ne termine pas sa phrase. Harry vient de lui lancer un regard qui exprime parfaitement sa pensée : « tu te disputes avec elle, je vous tue tous les deux ».

- Ouais, bah vivement que George revienne, ça la calmera, marmonne Ron à Harry, qui lui répond par un sourire.

En effet, le retour de George calmera Hermione. En fait, elle a parfaitement compris pourquoi elle est irritable ; cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas bu de sang. Ni pris de médicament - elle n'en prend plus depuis des semaines de toute façon. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin à intervalle si proche. Mais là, elle a un goût métallique dans sa gorge. Elle ne fait pas de crise, mais elle a ce goût. Son corps _se rappelle_ du goût du sang. Son cerveau, malade, s'en rappelle. C'est ce qui fait que la maladie est d'autant plus terrible : une maladie mentale.

Hermione a beau essayer de se contrôler, quand une crise arrive, elle l'envahit, et il n'y a rien à faire, à part prendre le médicament ou boire du sang. Boire du sang. Son corps préfère le sang, maintenant. Qui sait si le médicament fonctionnera à nouveau, maintenant qu'elle a habitué son corps et son mental au sang humain ? Elle se sent parcourue par un frisson à l'idée que le médicament ne fonctionne plus. Elle n'allait quand même pas boire du sang tous les jours ? Bientôt, ça serait matin, midi et soir, comme disait George, mais pas pour la même chose que ce que lui pensait. Bah. Cette vie qu'elle mène est vraiment horrible. Une maladie comme celle-là n'est pas vivable. Pas vivable ?

C'est à ce moment que George et Fred reviennent de cours, et entrent dans la salle commune, suivis de près par Lee. Ils bavardent ensemble quelques minutes, puis George laisse Fred et Lee ensemble dans un coin de la salle commune et va rejoindre Hermione, qui s'est levée pour l'accueillir.

- Pas trop fatiguée après cette journée de cours ? demande-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Mh, un peu, répond-elle, en se rasseyant après l'avoir embrassé.

Harry et Ron continuent d'écrire, comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin ? demande George à l'oreille d'Hermione, qui griffonne des runes incompréhensibles aux yeux de George sur un parchemin.

- Besoin de quoi ? répond-elle, distraite.

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu sais très bien.

- Ah… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu de… de crise, termine-t-elle à voix basse.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi.

Elle lui sourit, et reprend son devoir.

- Tu en as longtemps pour ce devoir ? demande George en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

- Non. Mais si tu veux, va voir Fred en attendant, je te rejoindrai après.

- D'ac' Mione. Travaille bien, enfin ne force pas trop si t'es fatiguée.

- Oui oui… et toi, évite d'inventer quelque chose de dangereux.

- Mais non enfin, on fait les dernières modifications pour les Oreilles à rallonge…

Hermione sourit, et George rejoint son jumeau. Après une demi-heure de travail, Hermione roule son parchemin et range ses affaires. Harry et Ron essayent tant bien que mal de faire des prédictions, mais rien à faire, ça donne n'importe quoi.

- Je crois qu'on va reprendre la bonne vieille technique, dit Ron avec gravité.

- Tout à fait mon cher, répond Harry. Alors, c'est pour demain ou après-demain que tu te fais décapiter ?

- Après-demain, non ?

Hermione préfère éviter de rester avec eux ; quand ils se mettent à parler Divination, on peut être sûr que les mots « mort atroce », « sanglant », ou encore « fracassé », « écartelé », « noyé » finissent toujours par se mêler à la conversation. Hermione s'approche de Fred, George et Lee, et serre George par la taille.

- Comme je disais, on devrait les rallonger, pour que la portée soit plus longue, tu ne penses pas Fr… ah, Mione, tu as fini ?

- Oui. Je dérange peut-être ? dit-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à Fred.

- Non, non, tu peux nous l'emprunter. Mais rend-le nous en bon état, d'accord ? dit Fred dans un sourire.

- Merci, répond Hermione, en tirant George vers elle.

Elle entraîne George vers elle, et le tire hors de la salle commune.

- On va où ? demande le roux.

- Salle sur Demande.

- Besoin de sang Mione ?

- Non. J'ai juste envie d'être avec toi.

- Ah, d'accord, répond George en riant.

Ils entrent, et deux secondes plus tard, ils s'allongent sur le lit, Hermione dans les bras de George.

- En fait, je voulais te parler à l'abri des autres, dit Hermione. Enfin je voulais aussi être avec toi, ne va pas croire que…

- Je ne crois rien du tout, idiote, répond-il. Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

Hermione pousse un long soupir, et lève ses yeux vers George.

- Je voulais te parler de nous deux, et de ma maladie.

- Je t'écoute, dit George, en prenant un air sérieux.

- Voilà… tu sais, à la base, notre relation était uniquement amicale et basée sur l'entraide. Maintenant, c'est plus que ça, on est ensemble.

- Oui, c'est vrai, c'est différent.

- Et je sais que tu veux continuer à m'aider, et je ne refuserai pas ton aide, au contraire, je sais que ça va paraître atroce, mais tu me soulages vraiment en m'aidant…

- C'est le but, répond-il en l'embrassant.

- Mais ce que je veux que tu comprennes, dit Hermione, c'est que maintenant que je t'aime vraiment, je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

- Me blesser ?

- Oui.

- Mais je sors avec toi, comment je pourrais être malheureux ?

- Je ne parle pas de bonheur. Je parle de santé. Quand je t'ai dit que je risquais d'avoir besoin de plus en plus de sang, je ne mentais pas.

- Je sais que tu ne mentais pas, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Je voulais juste te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'affaiblisses trop physiquement si mon besoin en sang augmente – il a d'ailleurs déjà augmenté en un mois, tu l'as remarqué.

George marque une pause, réfléchit, et serre un peu plus Hermione dans ses bras.

- Je m'en fiche si je suis fatigué à cause de te donner mon sang, du moment que je te vois sourire, ça rechargera mes batteries à cent pour cent…

- Tu es sûr de vouloir cela ? demande la jeune fille, étonnée.

- Oui. Je veux rester avec toi, t'être utile, et pouvoir t'aimer.

A ces mots, Hermione s'allonge sur George, et l'embrasse de nouveau.

- Merci… mais si tu vas mal, dis-le moi, on fera une pause, je reprendrai mon médicaments le temps que tu te reposes…

- Non, pas de médicament… répond George en serrant Hermione contre elle.

- Tu es têtu…

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de cette saleté… et puis je te dis que je m'en fiche, du moment que je suis avec toi…

- Je veux rester avec toi moi aussi… répond Hermione, à voix basse.

Hermione est accroupie sur George, qui la dévore des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? demande Hermione dans un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai peut-être envie de refaire la même chose qu'il y a quelques jours…

- Non, j'ai encore pleins de devoirs… répond Hermione.

- Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtise, tu les feras plus tard, tu es la reine de la rapidité dans le travail scolaire, et de la qualité bien sûr…

- Pas tant que ça, répond Hermione, gênée.

- Dis pas de bêtise, t'es la meilleure ! Bon, tu ne veux vraiment pas ?

Hermione hésite sérieusement. Elle a encore un devoir de potion à terminer, et des enchantements à pratiquer.

- Bon… d'accord, mais pas pendant une heure…

- C'est l'affaire d'une vingtaine de minutes, en plus moi aussi je dois me dépêcher, il y a Fred qui m'attend… répond George, qui s'est relevé et commence à retirer la robe d'Hermione.

- Faudra pas que ça devienne une habitude tous les deux soirs… répond Hermione, dans le plus beaux des sourires.

---

Bizarrement, Hermione n'a toujours pas eu de crise. Elle est attablée avec Ron et Harry, et elle se sent encore plus fatiguée. Son entrevue avec George dans la Salle sur Demande a été légèrement plus longue et fatigante qu'elle l'avait prévu. Mais elle s'en fiche, elle aime George, elle le veut toujours avec elle, un point c'est tout. Il est celui qui la sort des ténèbres de sa maladie. Car sans lui, il y a sûrement longtemps qu'elle se serait soit réfugiée chez elle jusqu'à sa mort, ou peut-être qu'elle serait déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Deux jours sans crise… avant, elle tenait une semaine en buvant du sang humain.

Mais alors qu'elle bavarde avec Ron (sans se disputer pour une fois), elle sent qu'une crise arrive. Elle commence à voir rouge, et sa gorge se serre. Elle ne veut qu'une chose : se jeter sur le premier venu, lui faire une entaille sur le premier morceau de peau qu'elle verra, et sentir le goût du sang s'écouler dans sa gorge. Mais il ne faut pas. Elle doit préserver le secret.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les crises surviennent en public ? Pourquoi ça ne tombe jamais quand elle est seule avec George ? Une vie en communauté, sans médicament, devient par conséquent difficile. Si seulement… mais elle n'a pas le choix, la maladie ne décide pas de se manifester quand Hermione le veut. Elle essaye de contrôler sa crise, de chasser le mot « sang » de son esprit, mais ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

George sent que son souffle s'accélère, et la regarde. Pas de doute possible, elle a fermé les yeux, elle commence une crise. Hermione fait preuve de toute la concentration dont elle est capable pour oublier, pour se contrôler, mais George sait très bien que la maladie sera toujours plus forte, envers et contre tout.

- Bon, j'ai fini de manger, dit George en poussant son assiette.

- Mais tu as à peine commencé ! s'exclame Fred.

- Et bien je n'ai pas faim en fait. Tu as fini Hermione ?

La question de George résonne dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle ne comprend pas tout à fait ce qu'il dit.

- Hermione ? répète Harry, qui l'attrapant par l'épaule.

Hermione sent une main humaine la toucher. D'un geste brutal, elle la saisit, et ouvre les yeux, prête à mordre cette main. Mais quand elle croise le regard émeraude de Harry, qui semble surpris par sa brutalité, elle comprend qu'elle va faire une erreur si elle boit le sang de son ami.

- Oui, j'ai fini, dit Hermione avec difficulté.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? redemande Harry.

_Je veux juste boire, boire du sang, sinon tout va bien, et toi ?_

- Je n'ai plus très faim non plus…

_J'ai soif._

- Tu viens ? demande George, en tendant sa main à Hermione.

- Encore un prétexte pour aller vous grimper dans les toilettes, murmure Fred.

- N'importe quoi, répond George à voix basse.

Hermione attrape la main de George. Personne n'est étonné. De toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle scène où Hermione et George partent tous les deux se produit, et maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble, cela ne choque personne.

- A tout à l'heure, lance Ginny à l'adresse d'Hermione, qui ne trouve pas le courage de répondre.

George tire Hermione par le bras, et l'emmène dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il n'y a personne, la quasi-totalité de l'école est en train de manger. Une fois arrivés dans le dortoir des garçons, George fait s'asseoir Hermione qui a commencé à se mordre les lèvres pour éviter de mordre quelqu'un d'autre, et défait sa manche.

- Tu aurais pu me le demander dans la Salle sur Demande, tout à l'heure, dit George d'un ton calme.

Il coupe une légère entaille juste en dessous de la précédente, et tend son bras à Hermione, qui se met à boire. De longues minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles Hermione boit. Elle ne sait pas quelle quantité de sang elle a bu, mais tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que tant qu'elle n'a pas bu assez, elle aura envie de se jeter sur n'importe qui. Et elle préfère éviter cela. Au moins George, il la comprend et ne la fuit pas.

Après avoir bu, Hermione s'assoit à côté de George, et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Désolée.

- Désolée pour quoi ?

- C'est vrai, j'aurais du te demander tout à l'heure. Mais je ne pensais pas avoir de crise ce soir… je ne suis qu'une irresponsable, j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un.

- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner non plus. Ce n'est pas très grave.

Il essuie son bras avec un bout de sa robe, et passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Super, une copine vampire… soupire Hermione.

- C'est la classe plutôt, fait George en essayant de plaisanter.

- Bah… il faut voir le bon côté des choses… je me sens mieux.

- Et c'est le plus important, ajoute George.

- Mais je n'ai pas bu trop de sang ? demande Hermione.

- Non, tu ne m'as encore desséché, dit George dans un sourire. Pas comme nos Nougats Néansang qui ne fonctionnent toujours pas. Et puis tu sais, le sang ça se refait, le corps en refabrique…

- C'est vrai, mais si tu en perds beaucoup, ça devient difficile et tu peux même être en danger.

- Arrête de te faire du soucis… l'important c'est que tu n'aies pas dévoilé ton secret en public, dans la Grande Salle. Et que tu reprennes des forces. Tu m'as l'air bien plus en forme, dit George.

- C'est vrai ? demande timidement Hermione.

- Oui. Si une crise n'est pas calmée par du sang, ça va te fatiguer ! Alors qu'en buvant, tu es rayonnante. Et peu importe la fréquence…

- Mh…

Hermione, songeuse, embrasse George une dernière fois, avant de redescendre avec lui dans la salle commune, pour retrouver Harry, Ron, Fred et Lee qui viennent de remonter.

---

- Une fois tous les soirs. Les crises sont de plus en plus rapprochées, commente George, en nettoyant une table.

- C'est vrai, ça se rapproche. Je ne pense pas que ça peut devenir plus proche, si ? questionne Hermione, en rangeant des livres.

- Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. J'espère que non, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi…

- C'est vrai, mais j'espère surtout pour toi, rien qu'en buvant du sang une fois tous les soirs, je vois bien que tu fatigues.

- Moi ? Mais non, regarde, dit George, en essayant de soulever une table. Je rayonne de vitalité, et toi aussi !

- Vraiment ?

Elle pose un livre, et va embrasser George. Mais des bruits de pas les arrêtent, et Hermione retourne trier les livres. Le professeur McGonagall entre, et observe les deux punis.

- Miss Granger, vous finirez ce rayon, et vous pourrez partir. Quant à vous Mr Weasley, je pense que les tables de ma salle ont été suffisamment astiquées et lavées. Vous partirez avec Miss Granger quand elle aura fini. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes en retenue, pas en rendez-vous amoureux.

Hermione sourit bêtement, et continue de ranger les livres.

- Oui professeur. J'ai bientôt fini.

Hermione termine rapidement son tri, salue McGonagall, et sort avec George.

- Pfou, une heure de tri et de nettoyage. Et encore, McGonagall a été indulgente. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que des livres puissent être ennuyeux, soupire Hermione.

- C'est sûr que les ranger et les lire, ce n'est pas la même chose. Enfin en ce qui me concerne, les lire, ça m'ennuie autant… dit George en baillant.

- Vraiment… bon, tu penses qu'on peut encore aller manger ?

- Oui, il n'est pas trop tard. Tu voudras du sang après ? Ou tu préfères attendre la crise ?

- Je pense que je devrais en boire juste après manger. Comme ça je n'aurais peut-être pas de crise – on n'a jamais essayé en dehors d'une crise.

- Tu penses que le sang serait inefficace en dehors d'une crise ?

- Peut-être. Mais on peut toujours essayer. Quoique ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Ca va faire deux semaines que je bois pas loin d'un litre de sang tous les soirs !

- Un litre ? Tant que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus, mais dans tous les cas, c'est trop.

- Trop ? Mais non, dit George en baillant à nouveau.

- Tu fatigues George. Je ne veux pas te perdre...

- Me perdre juste pour ça ? Il en faut plus pour tuer George Weasley.

- Tu ne voudrais pas faire une pause ? Je pourrais prendre mon médic…

- NON !

Il l'attrape par la tête et l'embrasse.

- Je ne veux pas que ton état empire. Tu es en parfaite santé en ce moment, tu es rayonnante, et ton sourire est radieux. Je veux continuer de te voir heureuse comme ça, et je sais très bien que si tu prends ton médicament, ça n'ira pas bien.

- Je dis ça pour toi, George ! Je ne veux pas que ça soit toi qui aille mal à ma place !

- Mais je vais bien, dit George.

Hermione ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle est sûre que George ment. George est tout pour elle. Elle est tout pour lui, et elle sait qu'il est prêt à tout pour elle. Mais elle ne veut pas être responsable d'un mauvais état de santé. Elle le voit bien, il n'est pas en super forme. Elle a maintenant une crise par soir, et il y a même eu un jour où elle a du en boire deux fois. Elle aimerait bien prendre son médicament, au moins rien qu'une semaine, pour que George reprenne des forces. Voir George souffrir la blesserait plus que n'importe quoi.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Pomfresh, elle doit bien avoir des remèdes qui rendent la forme…

- Non, elle se douterait de quelque chose. Elle regarderait mon bras, et il se pourrait qu'elle devine la situation. Tu sais, elle est très attentive à la santé de ses patients, et elle me poserait plein de questions pour essayer de trouver la source de mon éventuelle faiblesse. Et je ne veux pas risquer de dévoiler ta maladie…

- Tu n'as pas tord…

La situation semble sans issue. Il n'y aurait qu'une seule solution pour que George aille mieux. Le médicament. Mais si elle le prend, elle risque de mourir. Ou alors, elle pourrait s'en aller. Mais elle tient à George plus que tout, et elle a promis à son père qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir une vie normale.

Si elle n'était pas là, George ne serait pas obligé de se saigner aux quatre veines pour elle. Tout était de sa faute. Mais quand George la prend par la main, et l'entraîne dans la Grande Salle dans un grand sourire, toutes ses idées noires disparaissent de son esprit, et à nouveau un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Harry et Ron sont déjà partis, ils ont trop de devoirs en retard. Mais Fred est toujours en train de manger avec Lee.

- Alors, votre retenue ? demande Fred une fois que son jumeau et Hermione se sont assis à côté de lui.

- Ménage et rangement, répond George.

- Passionnant. Cela n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi ?

- Difficile ? Pourquoi cela serait difficile ?

Hermione comprend parfaitement l'allusion de Fred.

- Je te trouve… fatigué ces derniers temps. Depuis que tu sors avec Hermione, ajoute-t-il. Enfin Hermione, je dis ça juste parce que les dates coïncident.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué…

- Tu devrais voir ta tête, répond Lee.

Hermione, elle, mange en silence, en essayant de chasser ses idées noires. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. Elle secoue la tête, comme pour essayer de vider son esprit. Mais elle ne peut nier le fait que la santé de George risque d'être de plus en plus fragile.

---

- George, ça fait trois semaines que tu dors tout le temps, s'écrie Fred, alors qu'ils viennent à peine de monter dans leur dortoir.

- N'importe quoi, rétorque George.

- Ne mens pas, il est à peine dix heures et demi, et tu es fatigué ! Je t'ai vu partir avec Hermione, et tu reviens complètement crevé ! Mais vous faites quoi ? Un marathon ? Ou alors tu lui fais l'amour non-stop ?

- Oui, évidemment abruti, répond George dans un sourire.

- Vraiment ? dit Fred, surpris.

- Je plaisante. Non, je ne lui fais pas l'amour « non-stop ». Ca serait bien trop épuisant, puis on n'a pas que ça à faire non plus.

- En tout cas, je pense que tu me caches quelque chose George.

- Moi ? Mais non ! Je partage tout avec toi ! Absolument tout !

Fred s'assoit sur son lit, et réfléchit.

- C'est quand même étrange… tu n'es pas en forme en ce moment.

- Un coup de fatigue, ce n'est rien. Arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça.

- George, ne t'énerve pas, je me fais juste du souci pour toi. Tu es mon jumeau George. Je tiens à toi.

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi, répond doucement George. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tout se passe bien avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas elle qui est responsable de mon épuisement.

Fred ne répond rien, et réfléchit. Il est sceptique. Il doit s'assurer des dires de son frère. Il voit bien que son jumeau va mal. Et il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi. Tout de même, depuis qu'il sort avec Hermione, il est de plus en plus fatigué. Ca ne peut pas être le fruit du hasard. Ils cachent quelque chose tous les deux.

Oui, il va essayer de savoir pourquoi son frère est si fatigué ces derniers temps.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà, fini ! C'était bien ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vais m'atteler à la suite rapidement. Et c'est pas que j'ai passé tout mon samedi après-midi à écrire ce chapitre, mais des tites reviews me feraient plaisir si vous voulez la suite ! Meuh non c'est po du chantage ! Merci à tous !  
Ce chapitre vous laisse sur bien des questions, n'est-ce pas... vous aurez les réponses dans pas trop longtemps, j'espère. Et pour Fred, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas en faire un perso méchant XD


	6. La découverte de Fred

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

Et voici la suite ! Désolé pour le retard dans la publication, je suis lente… désolée ! Je réduis un peu les chaps désormais. Bonne lecture ! Et vive les reviews XD  
Pour les RAR, allez sur mon site consacré aux RAR (vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil).

* * *

Chapitre sixième : La découverte de Fred

* * *

Ne plus culpabiliser, c'est une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à Hermione depuis la rentrée. Ne plus se dire « c'est ma faute », « il va mal à cause de moi », c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Et elle l'a eu. 

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, après trois semaines de fatigue de plus en plus croissante à chaque crise, George avait miraculeusement repris des forces. Il souriait tout le temps, et sans jouer la comédie. Il n'avait plus de cernes aux yeux, et tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire. Quand Hermione lui demandait la raison de cet étrange changement d'état, il répondait simplement, « c'est l'amour », « mon corps s'y est fait ».

Hermione avait donc cessé de culpabiliser, et profitait pleinement de sa vie, de son couple avec George, de ses amis, de Poudlard. Elle avait réussi à obtenir ce que sa mère et ses ancêtres n'avaient eues : une vie normale, du moins à peu près, si on retirait les séances de crises avec George dans la Salle sur Demande, qui n'étaient pas très banales, mais la plupart du temps, ça se finissait en étreintes fougueuses et en baisers. La quantité de sang que réclamait Hermione n'avait pas diminuée pourtant ; mais elle n'avait pas augmenté, au grand soulagement de George et Hermione.

Fred avait même arrêté de harceler George, mais il gardait cependant un œil attentif sur son jumeau, car il pensait que cette soudaine amélioration de santé n'était pas du à la bonne fortune, et il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions. Mais personne ne cherchait trop non plus, ils préféraient profiter d'un George heureux et plein de vitalité, que de se fatiguer eux-mêmes à comprendre pourquoi il allait mieux.

Au grand bonheur de Fred, et de Lee, ainsi que la plupart des élèves, George était de nouveau réellement intéressé par leurs créations. La boutique n'était plus qu'une question de mois. Hermione évitait de parler de ce sujet, car elle savait que George n'irait plus à Poudlard. Elle essayait de le convaincre de terminer son année, mais George hésitait toujours. Il aurait aimé rester avec elle, mais il était sûr de pouvoir continuer à la voir malgré son départ, et il s'arrangerait pour le sang.

Mais pour le moment, au lieu de songer au futur, chacun songeait au présent, à un présent plutôt heureux, où la maladie d'Hermione ne causait plus de soucis réels.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

---

- Hey, 'Mione ! lance Ron, qui vient d'entrer dans la salle commune.

- Oui ? répond-elle, en se détachant de George qui la tient dans ses bras.

- Au lieu de jouer à l'escargot en reproduction, j'aurais besoin que tu viennes avec moi. C'est important. Harry nous attend déjà.

- Escargot en reproduction ? Tu manques bien de respect envers ton frère aîné, et ta meilleure amie, qui, je te le rappelle au cas où ça te soit sorti de la tête, sort avec moi, ce qui inclut que tu risques de te prendre des coups si tu continues à lui parler comme ça, lance George.

- Oui c'est ça, allez Hermione, suis-moi !

Hermione ne peut résister à Ron qui la tire par le bras, et lance un vague « à tout à l'heure » à George. Hermione disparaît de la salle, et George en profite pour rejoindre son jumeau.

- Rebonjour toi, lui dit Fred dans un grand sourire.

- Alors, ça avance ? demande George.

- Depuis que tu m'aides avec plus de volonté, oui, ça avance. J'ai imaginé qu'on pourrait faire des Yeux à Rallonge sinon.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Tu vois les Oreilles à Rallonge, c'est pour entendre à distance, et bien c'est le même principe mais avec la vue, explique Fred.

- Bonne idée, mais cela risque d'être compliqué à créer.

- Oui. Tu sais, c'est juste un projet ! On y réfléchira !

- D'ac Fred.

- C'est vraiment bien que tu ailles mieux ces derniers temps. Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? De l'anémie comme Hermione peut-être ?

- Heu… peut-être bien que oui… je ne sais pas, tu sais, la croissance et tout ça…

Fred regarde son frère d'un air démoralisé, puis reprend dans un sourire :

- Oui, bien sûr, la croissance. Ou alors, ce n'est peut-être ni ça, ni une éventuelle crise d'anémie, mais juste que tu as décidé de coucher moins régulièrement avec Hermione.

- Mais laisse Hermione en dehors de ça ! Puis arrête de croire que c'est uniquement sexuel entre nous ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi !

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que Alicia m'a raconté la der…

- Alicia ne t'a rien raconté du tout… coupe George, énervé.

- Ca va, je plaisante. Ne te fâche pas… moi je me moque éperdument de ce que tu fais avec ta dulcinée, du moment que cela n'atteint pas à ta santé mentale et physique. Enfin pour la santé mentale, pas besoin d'Hermione pour dire que tu es complètement marteau.

- Répète ça ? s'exclame George dans un sourire malicieux.

- J'ai dit que tu étais complètement marteau.

- Ah oui ? Et toi alors ?

- Moi ? Je suis fêlé, ça va de soi.

- N'importe quoi, vraiment, répond George, en tendant un Nougat Néansang à son jumeau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? demande ce dernier.

- Essaye-le, je pense qu'on doit pouvoir stopper l'hémorragie.

- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas très envie d'essayer ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de me saigner personnellement.

George lui lance un sourire un peu faux, puis reprend, comme si de rien n'était :

- Donc, pour revenir à nos moutons, - tiens, mets ce chapeau sur ta tête -, je sors avec Hermione par amour, pas pour…

- J'avais compris, idiot, coupe Fred, et puis je te dis que peu m'importe ce que tu fais avec ton Hermione, du moment que tu n'en souffres pas.

- Pourquoi je souffrirais avec Mione ?

- Je dis juste ça parce que tu as commencé à aller mal en sortant avec elle… répond calmement Fred en enfonçant le chapeau sur sa tête, qui disparu, sous les regards médusés de quelques élèves.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence ! La preuve, je vais mieux et je sors toujours avec elle !

- Oui, c'est vrai, répond Fred, toujours la tête invisible.

- Alors, arrête avec ça s'il te plaît. Et retire ce chapeau maintenant, sinon tu vas rester comme ça.

- Quoi ? s'exclame Fred en ôtant vivement le chapeau de sa tête. On reste invisible ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne sait jamais, répond George, d'un air distrait.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione revient, accompagnée de Harry et Ron, joyeuse. Elle salue d'un geste Ron et Harry, et rejoint George.

- Tu es encore occupé avec Fred ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin on n'en a pas pour longtemps, répond George.

- Je pourrais vous aider peut-être ? propose-t-elle.

- Nous aider ? Toi ? lance Fred, étonné.

- Oui ? Quel mal y aurait-il ? répond-elle d'un ton froid.

- Aucun, aucun, dit précipitamment Fred, c'est juste que quelques semaines plus tôt, tu voulais nous mettre des retenues pour ça…

- Oui… et j'ai toujours envie de vous en mettre des fois, mais bon, de toute façon on ne peut rien faire contre, vous aimez ça. Et puis George est impliqué, alors je pourrais faire des efforts pour m'intéresser à ce qui l'intéresse, non ?

- Pfiuuu ! dit Fred, dans un sifflement admiratif. La préfète change ces temps-ci ! Elle est bien heureuse on dirait !

- En effet, répond-elle dans un rire.

- Bon, et bien pour nous aider… tu pourrais t'occuper de la vente ? propose Fred.

- Oui, bonne idée, ajoute George.

- Bon… et bien d'accord, répond Hermione, un peu déçue. J'aurais aimé participer à la création de vos horreurs…

- Tu y participeras si tu veux… répond George. Justement, Fred avait un projet…

- Enfin on verra ça plus tard, dit Fred.

Fred lui tend le chapeau, et lui explique comment l'utiliser. Ensuite, Hermione va au milieu de la salle, et commence une démonstration, sous les regards amusés de Harry et Ron.

- Dire qu'avant, elle trouvait ça affligeant, dit Ron dans un rire.

- Je crois bien que ton frère George la fait changer. Et dans le bon sens, répond Harry.

- Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de bien !

Après quelques minutes, de succès auprès des élèves, Hermione repose le chapeau auprès de George, puis rejoint Harry et Ron.

- Et bien, on ne te voit plus très souvent, dit Ron.

- Mais on se voit en cours, le soir… proteste Hermione.

- Tu passes ton temps avec George ! Si je n'avais pas pris un air pressé et important tout à l'heure, et dit « c'est important », tu aurais refusé une simple ballade avec Harry et moi, pour rester avec George…

- Mais non, enfin, répond Hermione dans un sourire gêné.

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, dit Harry, d'un air indifférent. Du moment que tu es heureuse…

Une demi-heure s'écoule, et Fred et George arrêtent leur travail.

- Mione, tu viens ? demande George à Hermione, de loin.

- Z'allez où, encore ? demande Fred.

- Mais, est-ce que ça te regarde ? répond George.

- Non, dit ce dernier.

Fred observe George et Hermione s'éloigner, et sortir de la salle commune. Ce que Fred pense à cet instant, c'est que c'est étrange, le fait que son jumeau et Hermione partent, tous les soirs, il ne sait où. Une fois, il avait essayé de les chercher, il ne les avait trouvés nulle part.

Il s'approche de Harry, et lui demande :

- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'Hermione t'a déjà dit où ils allaient, tous les soirs, tous les deux ?

- Non, répond Harry.

- Rien du tout ? insiste Fred.

- Rien du tout.

- C'est étrange quand même…

- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, non ? dit Harry.

- Oui… enfin admets que c'est étrange. De plus, je trouve que c'est étonnant que George aille mieux, comme par magie.

- C'est peut-être de la magie, justement, suggère Harry.

- Tu crois ?

- Peut-être, répond Harry, l'air ailleurs.

- Mais avec quoi…

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ces pastilles qui te mettent d'aplomb pour plusieurs heures de suite, au point de faire des sauts périlleux ?

- Oui, on a créé, répond Fred. Mais cela m'étonnerait… il faudrait que je jette un coup d'œil…

- Moi, je te dis ça comme ça, je dis ça, je dis rien… répond Harry. Enfin je pense plutôt qu'il a juste eu une période de fatigue. Oublie.

- Dis-moi Harry, viens une minute.

Fred entraîne Harry avec lui, dans un coin de la salle, pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes s'égarent dans leur conversation.

- Tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ? demande Fred, à voix basse.

- Ma cape ? répond Harry, surpris.

- Oui. J'en aurai besoin demain…

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas les espionner ?

- Noooon, rien de tout cela, assure Fred. Je voudrais juste savoir où ils vont comme ça…

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? demande Fred, d'un air contrarié.

- Tu dois les laisser tranquilles.

- Mais je m'inquiète ! C'est mon jumeau ! Comme ma propre chair ! Et je ne vais rien faire de mal, juste savoir où ils vont, je ne vais pas les suivre et les observer tout le temps, je ne suis pas un voyeur, enfin…

- Non.

Fred regarde Harry, désespéré.

- S'il te plaît… je ne vais pas espionner.

Harry regarde Fred, qui semble désemparé devant son refus.

- C'est bon, ça va, arrête de jouer la comédie. C'est d'accord. Mais jure-moi de ne pas les espionner. Et de prendre soin de ma cape.

- Juré. Merci Harry, tu es génial ! Je t'adore tu sais !

---

_Le lendemain soir._

Hermione et George se tiennent par la taille, et sortent de la salle commune. Fred les observe, et dès qu'ils sont sortis, il regarde Harry.

- La cape.

Harry la sort de sa poche, et la tend à Fred.

- Merci.

Fred sort de la salle commune, et enfile la cape. Discrètement, il suit son jumeau et Hermione. Ils bavardent joyeusement, mais Hermione doit s'accrocher à l'épaule de George pour marcher. Nouveauté, jusqu'à présent, elle va mieux.

Après quelques minutes de marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils s'arrêtent devant un mur.

_La Salle sur Demande ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ?_

Sans faire de bruit, il s'approche. Mais pourtant, il a bien dit qu'il ne ferait que les suivre, et ne pas les espionner… mais la tentation est trop grande… quand on va dans la Salle sur Demande, c'est bien pour cacher quelque chose, non ? Et si c'était quelque chose de grave ?

Oubliant sa promesse faite à Harry, il suit le couple dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la salle de l'AD, mais une chambre, avec un lit au milieu.

_Mon Dieu, j'espère que je ne les ai pas suivis pour rien et qu'ils ne vont pas uniquement faire un gros câlin… mince…_

- Ca va, Mione ? demande George, pendant que Fred va se cacher dans un coin de la pièce.

Hermione ne répond pas, son souffle s'accélère. Puis, George sort une lame, et s'entaille le bras.

Fred doit retenir un hoquet de surprise devant cette mutilation de la part de son frère. Il voit le sang couler, et à la plus grande surprise de Fred, Hermione attrape vivement le bras de George et se met à boire le sang de son jumeau.

_Mais… mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Fred est complètement scié devant le spectacle, et ne sait plus trop quoi penser. Les secondes s'écoulent, et Hermione boit, boit, pendant au moins une minute. Fred a l'impression qu'elle ne va jamais s'arrêter, et que son jumeau va mourir sur place. S'il n'était pas là officieusement, il sauterait bien sur Hermione pour l'arracher au bras de son jumeau.

_Hermione serait… un vampire ? Non, c'est impossible… elle n'a rien d'un vampire… pourtant… ce sont les vampires qui boivent du sang…_

Vampire ou pas, Hermione paraît bien étrange à Fred. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il comprend maintenant pourquoi son frère était tant fatigué. Il lui avait caché ça ! Et il déclare sortir avec Hermione juste par amour ! Alors qu'en réalité c'est pour faire ces pratiques douteuses !

Fred se sent comme trahi, son frère lui a caché un tel secret, et a menti sur la raison de son état de santé. Et cette Hermione, véritable danger, qui vampirise son frère jumeau ! Comment pourrait-il rester ainsi, sans rien dire ? Il ne sait plus quoi penser… mais une seule question hante son esprit : pourquoi ?

Hermione arrête de boire, relève sa tête vers George, qui la regarde en souriant. Il l'attrape par la tête et l'embrasse longuement. Fred est complètement désorienté : ils s'aiment ? Oui, devant leurs élans d'affections réguliers, il en est sûr, mais pourquoi faire CA ? Il en a assez vu, il veut partir. Mais il doit attendre que George et Hermione soient inattentifs aux alentours, pour sortir.

Comme s'ils avaient entendu son souhait, Hermione pousse George sur le lit, et s'allonge sur lui. Ils semblent complètement ailleurs, et Fred commence doucement à s'éclipser. Il marche le plus silencieusement possible, voulant à tout prix éviter de se faire surprendre de cette manière. Puis, sans un bruit, il entr'ouvre la porte le moins possible, et sort, sans un bruit. A peine a-t-il fermé la porte, qu'il regagne la tour de Gryffondor, les larmes aux yeux.

---

- Mon propre jumeau ! Je n'y crois pas ! Comment est-ce possible !

Fred vient de retrouver Harry, et lui rend sa cape, enfin la lui jette, furieux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu les as espionnés ? s'écrie Harry.

- Les espionner ? Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu, tu t'en moquerais comme de l'an quarante ! fulmine Fred.

- Tu avais promis…

- SI TU AVAIS VU !

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais vu ? demande Harry, essayant de calmer la colère qu'on peut entendre dans sa voix.

- Tu aurais vu… tu aurais vu quelque chose d'indéfinissable… Hermione… elle… mon frère, mon jumeau… il souffre, il doit avoir mal, si mal…

- Il m'a l'air plutôt heureux… dit Harry.

- Il n'en a que l'air alors ! réplique Fred. Ou alors peut-être qu'il est vraiment, ce qui inclurait le fait qu'il soit masochiste !

- Hermione ? George ? Pratiquer des jeux sado-maso ? Tu dérailles Fred.

- Je ne dis pas ça ! Mais ça pourrait presque être comparé à ça ! Bon, pour Lupin, ça pouvait passer, il ne faisait de mal à personne, mais Hermione…

- Hermione est un loup-garou ? demande Harry, étonné.

- Non, elle est… c'est… différent… commence Fred.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Bah en fait…

Mais Fred n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Hermione et George viennent de rentrer dans la salle commune. Fred se tait, et fait comprendre à Harry qu'ils en discuteront plus tard. Hermione et George se dirigent vers Ron, Ginny et Lee qui sont près de la cheminée. Ils agissent comme si tout allait bien, ce qui a le don d'exaspérer encore plus Fred à l'instant présent.

- Salut, alors, ça va toujours ? demande Fred qui vient de rejoindre le groupe.

- Fred, arrête, souffle Harry, qui le tire par le bras.

- Mais enfin Harry, je ne vais rien dire de mal. Je demande juste si ça va.

- Très bien, répond George dans un grand sourire.

- Vraiment ? répond Fred d'un ton ironique.

Puis, sans prévenir, Fred attrape le bras de George, et le serre à l'endroit où, sous sa robe, il y a encore la cicatrice de son entaille.

- Je suis content de voir que tu te portes toujours bien alors… dit Fred.

George le regarde d'un air surpris, interrogateur. Mais Fred lâche son bras, et commence une discussion tout à fait différente avec Ron. Harry pousse un soupir de soulagement : Fred ne va rien faire d'exagéré devant tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune.

Les minutes passent, et chacun décide de rejoindre son dortoir. Hermione et George se quittent comme à l'habitude après de longues embrassades, baisers, et mots doux. Puis George monte dans le dortoir. Il entre, mais il n'y a personne.

- Lee ? Fred ?

- Lee, non, mais Fred, oui, fait son jumeau qui sort de derrière un rideau de lit.

- Ah ? Il est où ? Et les autres ?

- Ils ne sont pas loin, je leur ai juste demandé de patienter quelques minutes, car j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi. Seul à seul.

- Vraiment ? dit George, visiblement embêté devant l'air accusateur de son frère. Si tu veux, pas de problème. C'est à propos de quoi ?

- A propos de tes pratiques étranges dans la Salle sur demande avec ta chère Hermione !

A l'entente de ces mots, George blêmit. Son regard devient affolé, il semble pris de panique.

- Tu n'as rien dit à personne de ce que tu as vu, hein ? dit George avant toute explication.

- Non, je n'ai rien dit, et je ne dirai rien que si tu m'expliques pourquoi vous faîtes ça ! Sauf si c'est trop grave, là j'irai dire à Dumbledore qu'Hermione est devenu un vampire si c'est le cas !

- NON ! Et puis ce n'est PAS un vampire ! s'écrie George. Et puis d'abord, comment as-tu su ? Tu nous as suivi hein ?

- JE M'INQUIETAIS !

- T'inquiéter ? JE VAIS TRES BIEN !

- AH OUI ? Tu joues les donneurs de sang avec Hermione, qui soi dit en passant est complètement tarée, et non seulement tu me le caches, mais en plus tu oses me dire que tu vas très bien ? Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué ! Tu dois faire ça tous les soirs hein ?

- Oui, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait gênant pour ta petite vie ! Et elle n'est pas tarée, ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne sais rien !

- Ne pas me gêner ! Mais t'es mon JUMEAU ! Je t'aime bordel, je tiens à toi, et je devrais rester comme un abruti à te regarder donner ton sang et ton énergie à Hermione ? Malgré l'amitié que j'ai pour elle, là je pense que ça dépasse les limites ! Elle est détraquée de te boire le sang ! C'est répugnant ! Pourquoi ?

- Je fais ça pour son BIEN ! répond George.

- Son bien ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arrangeras son cas ! Et d'ailleurs, TON bien, tu y as pensé ?

- Je vais mieux, tu le vois bien !

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais ne changeons pas de conversation ! Si Hermione n'est pas un vampire, c'est quoi alors, hein ? Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? Elle est dangereuse ? Hein ? Je veux tout savoir, George, c'est du sérieux ton truc. C'est flippant, j'comprends plus rien moi.

- Oui. C'est sérieux. Mais je vais tout t'expliquer ! Juste ne dis rien !

- Mais dis-moi la vérité avant de me demander de ne rien dire ! s'écrie Fred.

- Laisse-moi parler alors ! Hermione est MALADE ! s'écrie George.

- Ca, j'avais remarqué ! réplique Fred.

- Mais enfin, si tu veux comprendre, arrête de m'interrompre sans cesse ! Elle n'est pas malade dans le sens de folle, c'est une maladie ! C'est héréditaire !

- Une maladie qui donne envie de se prendre pour un vampire ? Ca s'appelle le Vampiriste Chronique peut-être ? dit Fred d'un ton ironique.

- Mais c'est sérieux ! C'est une maladie orpheline que seules les femmes, et quelques rares hommes, ont dans la famille des Whelter ! dit George, la voix tremblante.

- Les Whelter ?

- La famille du côté paternel d'Hermione, explique George. Je te jure que ce ne sont pas des conneries.

- Ah, donc ton Hermione a une maladie héréditaire… ? dit Fred, un peu sceptique, mais attentif.

- Les malades ont une terrible envie de boire du sang humain. Et d'après elle, les médecins qui ont tenté de soigner les cas des Welther n'ont jamais trouvé, et n'ont émit qu'une seule hypothèse : une maladie héréditaire mentale. Ne va pas croire qu'elle est folle hein ! C'est maladif, c'est dans ses gênes, c'est dans son sang… et il n'y a aucun moyen de calmer les crises qu'elle a – quand elle a besoin de sang.

- Et donc toi tu te saignes pour elle… ?

- Oui. Il existe bien un médicament qui calme les crises, mais il ne fonctionne pas sur tous les organismes. Sur elle, il marche. Mais de toute façon, c'est un véritable poison, car pris à intervalles trop réduits, il s'avère terriblement toxique pour le corps. Et il créé des problèmes cardiaques.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? Elle est malade depuis longtemps ? Elle vampirisait qui avant alors ? demande Fred.

- Tu te rappelles quand elle disait avoir de l'anémie ?

- Oui, et ?

- Et bien c'est à cette période que la maladie s'est déclarée. Avant cela, elle n'avait rien, et le risque que la maladie se déclare était minime, vu qu'elle ne pensait pas que la maladie sauterait une génération. De plus, la maladie se déclare assez jeune en général. Et donc elle ne pensait que vers quinze ans, elle tomberait malade. Et je l'ai surprise qui faisait une crise, et elle m'a tout avoué… au début, je lui donnais mon sang, on ne sortait pas ensemble, c'était une fois par semaine, même pas, et c'était juste une aide. Mais après, je suis tombé amoureux… elle aussi… et voilà… c'est tous les jours maintenant…

Un long silence. Fred réfléchit.

- C'est vrai tout ça ? demande Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vrai de vrai, répond George qui a les larmes aux yeux. Elle pourrait te le confirmer. Son père aussi.

Fred ne dit rien. George fait donc tout ça pour Hermione ?

- Elle n'a pas de médicament ?

- Je lui interdis d'en prendre. C'est trop dangereux.

- Donc c'est toi qui dégustes au final… dit Fred, d'un ton morne.

- Oui, mais je m'en fiche ! Je l'aime ! Et peu m'importe si je dois donner mon sang ! Elle va beaucoup mieux grâce à moi maintenant ! Je ferais tout pour elle !

- Oui, c'est un très beau sentiment, mais enfin, c'est une situation mauvaise ! Très mauvaise George !

- Mais Fred, comprend-moi ! Je te dis que tout ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur ! Laisse-moi continuer ! Tu vois très bien que je ne suis plus fatigué comme avant ! dit George, d'un ton suppliant.

- Oui… d'ailleurs, comment cela se fait que tu ailles mieux ? dit Fred.

- Et bien… mon corps s'est habitué, voilà tout ! répond George.

- Habitué… ? Oui bien sûr…

- Je te dis que c'est ça.

- Si tu le dis… mais tu aurais pu m'en parler de ça ! C'est grave ! Je suis ton frère jumeau, on n'a pas de secret l'un pour l'autre ! Et si on en a, on n'en a pas d'aussi grave ! Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non. Personne n'est au courant. Et je te demanderai de n'en parler à personne. Ni à Hermione, ni à qui que ce soit. Cela doit rester secret. Jure-le moi Fred, je t'en supplie…

Fred semble réfléchir, puis d'un ton agacé, il répond :

- D'accord, je ne dirai rien. Mais si tu recommences à aller mal, j'irai en toucher deux mots à Hermione. Il est hors de question que ta santé physique se dégrade comme avant.

- Je vais mieux !

- Oui, oui… répond Fred à voix basse.

- Je te jure que je vais mieux. Si j'ai un problème, je t'en parlerai. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi continuer à l'aider ! Il le faut ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la voir souffrir si je ne l'aide plus ! Je ne veux pas la voir se détruire la santé avec son médicament ! Et je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un danger pour les autres et qu'on la mette à l'écart, voire qu'on l'exclue de l'école ! dit George, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis, Fred s'approche de son frère et le prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Fred, murmure George, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti…

- Et moi, je suis désolé de m'être mêlé de cette affaire sans te demander ton avis. Ni celui d'Hermione. Si tu as un problème, si Hermione va mal, je serai là pour toi. Ne l'oublie pas George.

- Merci… et… pas un mot.

- Promis.

---

Depuis cette discussion, Fred n'a pas dit à Hermione qu'il savait. Cela fait à peine cinq jours. Fred laisse son frère faire, mais il veille à ce qu'il ne fatigue pas. Quant à Harry, il lui a dit qu'il s'est expliqué avec George, et qu'il ne peut pas lui en dire plus. Cependant, Fred veut bien rester en dehors de cette affaire qui ne concerne que George et Hermione, mais il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse : si Harry avait raison ? Si George allait mieux grâce à la magie ? Si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion ?

Savoir que son frère prend quelque chose pour être en forme, ce n'est pas ce qui le fait pencher du côté « je ne me mêle de rien ».

A ce moment, George et Hermione sont partis manger. Lee est resté avec Fred pour terminer un nouveau produit. Mais Fred pense à tout autre chose : il faut qu'il aille vérifier les réserves. Ces fameuses pastilles qu'a évoqué Harry, il n'a pas encore vérifié si le stock avait baissé ou non. Le pire, c'est que George et lui n'ont jamais essayé de les commercialiser, car ils ne savent pas vraiment s'il y a des effets secondaires. Une fois, George avait dansé la polka comme dans un état second pendant une minute après en avoir pris une. Mais Fred ne savait pas si son frère s'était payé sa tête ce jour là, ou si c'était vraiment un effet secondaire.

Dans tous les cas, effets secondaires, tertiaires ou non, il doit aller vérifier. Il n'allait pas se droguer de médicaments à la place d'Hermione. Même Hermione ne serait pas ravi de savoir ça, d'après Fred. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas non plus un médicament fait pour ça. Il n'était destiné qu'à mettre quelqu'un en super forme pour quelques heures, à le faire sauter partout, histoire de faire une blague. Mais vu l'état pitoyable de George en temps normal, ça ne devait que le faire aller bien, normalement.

- Lee, tu veux bien m'attendre une minute ?

- Bah, je vais rejoindre George. Tu nous rejoins, d'accord ?

- D'accord, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Puis, Fred monte les marches quatre à quatre, et va fouiller dans leurs affaires communes. Nougats Néansang, présents. Oreilles à rallonge, en veux-tu en voilà. Filtres d'amour, premiers essais. Pastilles Toubon, ce n'est pas bon du tout !

Fred vide le sachet censé contenir toute leur réserve de pastilles magiques, mais en effet, soit un chat amateur de bonds dans tous les sens est passé, soit, hypothèse plus probable, George en prend régulièrement. Et il n'en reste plus beaucoup. De quoi tenir… une semaine s'il en prend une par soir. Oui, sept pastilles, c'est tout ce qu'il reste. Bien sûr, son frère pourrait en fabriquer à nouveau, mais il n'aurait jamais le temps en si peu de temps, d'autant plus que c'est surtout lui, Fred, qui s'est occupé de leur fabrication – et qui connaît donc les composants et les sortilèges à utiliser.

Plein de colère, de rage, Fred jette le sachet à son emplacement initial, et chuchote :

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir continuer à t'en sortir comme ça pendant longtemps…

---

George ne va pas très bien ; il est censé accompagner Hermione pour calmer sa crise imminente, et il se sent faiblir. Il embrasse Hermione sur le front, lui chuchote un « je reviens » et monte les marches du dortoir à toute vitesse ; une fois en haut, il se précipite sur la réserve et cherche les Toubons. Mais bizarrement, le sachet ne s'y trouve plus.

- Et merde ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? lance une voix, derrière lui.

- Fr… Fred ? Tu fais quoi dans le dortoir ?

- Je peux te demander la même chose.

- Euh je…

- Cherche ceci ? dit-il en tendant le sachet de pastilles.

Il le retourne, et rien ne tombe.

- Vide, mon cher frère. On dirait que tu n'as pas pensé à renouveler le stock toi-même. Ou alors tu n'as pas osé me le demander. Cela aurait paru suspect. Et c'est bien dommage, tu n'en as plus. Tu faiblis à nouveau. Oui, l'effet ne dure qu'une vingtaine d'heures. C'est bien dommage.

- Comment…

- J'ai su ? Tu as cru que j'allais croire que « ton corps s'habituait » ? A part prendre des vitamines, ou ceci, tu n'avais pas d'autres possibilités pour améliorer ton piteux état.

- Je n'en ai plus… je m'en moque, je règlerai ce problème plus tard. Bon, je vais aider Hermione, dit George d'un ton déterminé.

- Oh que non ! Tu ne vas pas y aller sans ta pastille chérie, j'ai déjà été sympathique de tolérer ça, mais là, si tu y vas, tu vas sombrer littéralement.

- Mais non ! Et puis je m'en moque ! Laisse moi partir !

- C'est ça, vas-y ! Mais t'es malade mon pauvre, si tu y vas, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre aussi facilement et tu vas dormir trois jours de suite !

- Et si je n'y vais pas Hermione va sauter sur le premier venu et se faire exclure de Poudlard !

- Tu n'y vas pas ! lance Fred d'un ton ferme.

- J'y vais ! réplique George.

- Tu n'iras pas !

- Fred ! Ne fais pas ça !

---

Hermione commence à se sentir mal. Elle se demande ce que fait George. Pourquoi met-il tant de temps à revenir ? Elle commence à trembler, à sentir les ténèbres l'envahir. Elle ferme les yeux, et essaye de ne pas entendre les voix des élèves qui passent à côté d'elle. Pourtant, c'est si dur de résister.

Ne pas y penser, oublier le sang… c'est mental, elle peut arriver à se contrôler…

Mais c'est si difficile, qu'elle sent qu'elle pourrait craquer à chaque seconde. Elle attend. George doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Après, ça sera fini, elle pourra l'embrasser à nouveau, normalement. Soudain, quelqu'un s'approche d'elle. Ce n'est pas George.

- Hermione, ça va ?

- RON ! VA-T-EN !

Ron s'en va, sans demander son reste à Hermione, qui semble furieuse. Elle a bien failli se jeter sur lui et le mordre au premier endroit de peau à portée de vue. Si jamais elle l'avait fait… elle n'ose même pas imaginer les conséquences de cet acte.

A ce moment là, une main attrape la sienne. George. Elle ouvre les yeux, et de son regard flou, elle distingue celui qu'elle aime. Ses cheveux roux, son allure imposante, elle se sent soulagée. Mais pas assez, la crise commence à se faire ressentir de plus en plus. Elle se laisse traîner jusqu'à la Salle sur demande, et entre. Elle s'assoit sur le lit. Le roux attrape une lame, et s'entaille le bras, qu'il tend à Hermione. Puis, d'un geste brusque, Hermione se jette sur le bras, et boit. Elle sent que son malaise s'en va, elle va mieux…

Elle boit, les secondes s'écoulent, une à une, lentement.

Mais, pourtant… ce sang est presque identique à celui qu'elle boit habituellement… il est même autant dire semblable… pourtant, il y a un quelque chose d'étrange, qu'elle ne saurait définir. Puis, levant ses yeux, elle murmure :

- Fred ?

* * *

_A suivre..._

Vala… encore une fin comme le chapitre trois. Qui laisse sur un « mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? ». Et bien, vous le saurez au chapitre sept. Non sans blague. Là, ça va vraiment devenir tout pas joyeux. Le sept sera, je pense, un des chapitres les moins joyeux.  
Bon, au lieu de parler d'un chapitre que je n'ai même pas encore écrit et mûrement réfléchit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-là. Vous avez remarqué que j'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos remarques. J'espère que j'ai réussi. Voilà, biz, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche, j'ai nommé celui qui sert à laisser des reviews, merci d'avance, et merci quand même à ceux qui n'en mettront pas et qui ont tout de même prit la peine de lire ! A bientôt pour la suite.


	7. Des agneaux nés avec des crocs

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

Désolée pour le retard.  
Bon, entre temps, j'ai lu la fin des Lamentations de l'agneau, c'est pas très joyeux… bref, voici enfin le chapitre sept, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier. La fic touche bientôt à sa fin. Merci à tous de me suivre, merci à mes reviewers, pour les réponses, consultez mon site, vous trouverez l'URL sur mon profil. Bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre septième : Des agneaux nés avec des crocs

* * *

- Fred ? 

Elle se recule, et passe sa main sur la coupure du garçon.

- Fred, c'est toi ? demande-t-elle à nouveau.

- Oui, répond-il à voix basse.

D'un geste paniqué, elle repousse son bras violement, et s'éloigne de Fred.

Un lourd silence s'installe, un silence gêné. Hermione a l'air complètement déboussolée, c'est la première fois qu'elle boit le sang de quelqu'un d'autre que George. En plus, il s'agit de Fred. Et cela signifie qu'il sait tout.

Puis, Hermione reprend :

- Mais…

Le visage d'Hermione est comme paniqué.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que… où est George ?

- George va mal. Je l'ai juste remplacé.

- Il va mal ? demande-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- Oui, il n'aurait pas pu venir. Il prenait des pastilles pour aller mieux.

- Mais je croyais qu'il allait bien…

Elle baisse les yeux, se tait, et pleure en silence. Elle qui pensait que tout s'améliorait, toute sa bonne humeur et ses espoirs s'effondrent.

- Comment as-tu su ? demande-t-elle.

- N'en veux pas à George, c'est de ma faute, je vous ai vu. Je m'inquiétais pour George, et je vous ai suivis…

- Comment ? s'écrie Hermione.

- Je l'ai un peu obligé à me révéler la vérité, ta maladie et…

- Ca ne te regardait pas ! s'exclame Hermione, les joues rouges.

Fred attrape Hermione par les bras, et la tourne vers lui.

- Calme-toi, Hermione. Je ne vais rien dire, je sais que c'est une affaire entre toi, ta famille, et George, mais il allait vraiment mal, je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer comme ça.

Hermione ne répond rien. Elle réfléchit.

- Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Je croyais qu'il allait mieux… mais en fait, je n'ai rien vu. Tout ce que j'approche se détruit ! Toutes les personnes que je fréquente dépérissent ! Et en fait, je fais du mal à George… et maintenant, même à toi ! Qui va être la prochaine personne ? Hein ?

- Ne dis pas ça Hermione, arrête…

- Mais c'est la vérité ! réplique-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. George ne va pas bien, tu viens de me le dire. Moi aussi ça m'étonnait le fait qu'il aille mieux, et comme une idiote, je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre, je me disais que ça devait être vrai, qu'il allait vraiment mieux, mais c'est stupide ! Comment pourrait-il aller mieux ! Tout ça, c'est sans issue, Fred, si tu sais tout, tu dois le savoir hein, je suis un vrai danger public !

- Non, Hermione, on peut trouver une solution !

- Une solution ?

- Oui, une solution.

- Tu te fiches de moi, répond Hermione. George te l'a bien dit, je suppose.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de soigner ma maladie !

- Oui il me l'a dit, mais quand je parle de solution, je ne parle pas de guérison… quoique je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de…

Hermione le regarde fixement, d'un air sceptique.

- Je n'en sais rien Hermione. Mais en tout cas, on ne peut pas te laisser comme ça.

- Mais si on continue comme ça, George risque de tomber gravement malade ! s'exclame Hermione.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai remplacé ce soir. Et tu sais… je pourrais t'aider moi aussi. C'est ça la solution.

- Non, répond-elle fermement.

- Mais tu ne vas pas continuer comme ça seule avec George ! Si tu l'aimes, tu comprends bien qu'il ne peut pas se droguer avec des pastilles débiles !

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas te faire du mal à toi aussi. Non, on va tout arrêter, et je vais reprendre mon médicament. C'est _ça_ la vraie solution.

Fred attrape une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione, et relève le menton de la jeune fille vers lui.

- George ne sera pas d'accord, moi non plus. Tu es la copine de mon jumeau, et une amie. Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu en fasses à mon frère. C'est pour ça que George et moi, on se relayera.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas…

- Si, on peut faire ça. Et si George ne veut pas, je le convaincrai. Si tu ne fais pas ça, tu risques ta santé, et en plus, tu pourrais révéler ta maladie au grand jour.

Un frisson parcourt Hermione de la tête au pied.

- Pas… pas ça, dit-elle.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passerait, si on faisait ça.

- Ca serait… ça serait pire que tout. Les gens auraient peur de moi.

- Et malgré cette attitude stupide, je les comprendrais un peu.

- Mais eux, ils ne comprendraient rien. Rien du tout.

- La peur, c'est tout ce qu'ils comprendraient.

- Je ne veux pas, il ne faut pas… j'ai juré à mon père de ne rien dire… cela ne concerne que les Welther.

- C'est pour éviter tous les problèmes que je peux moi aussi t'aider.

Hermione pleure toujours en silence. Elle s'en veut, elle s'en veut de causer tant de dégâts. Elle s'en veut pour George, et pour Fred maintenant. Son père avait beau essayer de lui faire avoir une vie normale, il savait très bien qu'un Whelter malade ne pouvait rester très longtemps en société, comme les autres humains.

- Tu sais Fred, je ne suis pas faite pour être ici, dit Hermione à voix basse.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione ?

- Je suis faite pour vivre recluse avec ma famille.

- Mais non, on va t'aider ! répond Fred.

- Au sein de la société, nous sommes comme des loups qui peuvent blesser les autres à n'importe quel instant.

- Mais tu…

- Mais c'est faux, nous ne sommes pas des loups. Les loups sont forts et courageux, ils sont supérieurs. Les Whelter ne possèdent pas une telle force. Notre maladie est un poids, et c'est également un poids pour les autres. Non, nous ne sommes pas des loups. Nous sommes des agneaux nés avec des crocs.

---

George est profondément endormi sur son lit. Il s'est endormi, tout habillé. Fred est étendu sur le ventre, sur son propre lit, avec un foulard nouant sa blessure au bras. Quant aux autres garçons, ils sont déjà partis prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Fred se réveille. Il est lui aussi tout habillé. Il s'étire, se lève, se coiffe brièvement avec sa main, et pose son regard sur son jumeau. Il est paisiblement en train de dormi, avec Hermione juste à côté de lui. Fred sort discrètement. Il n'y a pas de raison de les réveiller, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas cours, et l'évènement de la veille a sûrement un peu bousculé Hermione.

Les minutes s'écoulent, puis George se réveille enfin. Il s'étire, pousse un profond bâillement, et ouvre les yeux. Il sursaute : il ne s'attendait pas à voir Hermione dans son lit, dans le dortoir. Il va pour la réveiller, mais retient sa main. Il préfère la regarder dormir. Il la trouve si mignonne, les yeux fermés. Puis, il passe sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, et murmure :

- Hermione ?

Elle remue un peu, et ouvre ses yeux tout doucement.

- Tu veux encore dormir peut-être ?

- Non, non, répond-elle dans un bâillement, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demande George.

- Oui, très bien…

- Comment tu… enfin pourquoi…

- Laisse, hier, en revenant de la salle sur demande, je suis allé te rejoindre, Fred m'a dit que tu allais mal.

Elle l'embrasse délicatement, et lui sourit.

- Je suis désolé, dit George. Hier, je n'ai pas pu t'aider…

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je n'ai pas vu qu'en fait tu allais… mal…

- Mais non…

- Mais si ! répond Hermione. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Et pour hier, ne t'en fais pas, Fred m'a aidé.

George est pensif. Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

- Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, dit enfin Hermione.

- Ce n'est rien. Je veux t'aider quand même. La prochaine fois, je viendrai.

- Je le sais bien… mais il faudra faire une concession. Fred devra t'aider, si tu tiens absolument à continuer ainsi. Moi, ça ne me plait pas trop…

- Si, si, répond George, je t'aiderai. Et si Fred ne dit rien… je n'aime pas trop qu'il soit mêlé à ça, mais bon…

- On n'y peut rien, il faut que tu ailles mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles mal à ma place.

- Moi non plus.

- Je croyais que tout allait bien… je ne suis qu'une idiote…

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur les joues d'Hermione. George les essuie de sa main, et lui chuchote :

- Oui, tu es une idiote de faire tout ça, de toujours croire que tout va mal… je suis avec toi, alors, tout va bien. Rien ne peut nous arriver, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- On va finir par… se détruire, l'un, l'autre…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise ? Tais-toi, idiote…

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, il l'embrasse à nouveau, et ils se lèvent, afin de rejoindre leurs amis.

_Nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus vivre l'un avec l'autre. Sinon l'un de nous deux périra._

---

Le temps passait, et pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir changé, à un détail près. Dès que George faiblissait, Fred prenait la place de son jumeau. Fred, George et Hermione se trouvaient alors tous les trois liés intimement, George et Hermione par leur amour, et par la maladie, et Fred l'était aussi par la maladie.

Hermione était ainsi dépendante des jumeaux Weasley, et encore plus de George. Son amour pour lui ne cessait de grandir, et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Un jour, Fred ne pourrait plus les soutenir tous les deux. Il restait le médicament… mais dans chaque cas, George ou elle finirait par aller mal. Comme elle le pensait, il ne pouvait pas vivre l'un avec l'autre. Mais pourtant, elle savait que si elle cessait de sortir avec lui, ça serait pire que tout.

Mais elle n'était pas faite pour vivre en société. Non, et plus les jours passaient, plus le monde dans lequel elle vivait lui semblait une illusion. Sous cette mascarade quotidienne, Hermione comprenait que le bonheur n'existait pas, et que leur amour n'était basé que sur la souffrance. George essayait de consoler Hermione, mais rien n'y faisait.

Finalement, Hermione gardait cette idée pour elle. Elle essayait de se dire qu'en réalité, tout allait bien. Mais ses efforts étaient vains. Elle avait cru que George allait mieux, et que la situation allait se stabiliser, mais c'était pire : maintenant, Fred devait l'aider elle aussi. Et elle ne supportait pas de devoir faire du mal à Fred, et encore moins à George.

Elle repensait sans cesse à ses ancêtres, qui s'étaient presque toutes suicidées. Elle pensait que si elle mourrait, George n'aurait plus alors à la supporter, et sa propre souffrance disparaîtrait. Mais, la mort n'est pas une solution, elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner comme ça.

Mais, elle aimait George, et justement, plus elle l'aimait, moins elle voulait le blesser. Son arrivée dans sa vie l'avait entraîné dans un cercle sans fin, dans un monde où règne le désespoir, la maladie mentale, le sang. Sa présence était finalement néfaste. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient, mais ils se détruisaient.

Il y a des gens qui sont faits pour être à deux, et d'autres qui sont faits pour être seuls. Hermione était faite pour être seule. Le sang des Whelter qui coulait dans ses veines lui interdisait toute relation avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Whelter, et encore moins une relation sentimentale, qui s'avérait encore plus destructrice du fait qu'aucun des deux ne veuille blesser l'autre. Hermione n'était pas faite pour être avec lui, et malgré leur amour, rien ne pourrait ôter cette idée de la tête d'Hermione.

---

- Il faut que tout cela s'arrête. George va de plus en plus mal. Et cela va être pareil pour toi. Et moi, je ne peux plus supporter tout ça.

Fred lâche son verre d'eau. Lee, George, Harry, Ron et Ginny se tournent vers elle, surpris.

- J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus. Vous voir tous rire, sourire, et moi-même sourire, rire, alors que je n'en ai pas envie !

- Mais, Hermione ? dit Ron.

- Je fais trop de mal, trop de mal…

Pour la première fois, Hermione venait de craquer. Et en plein repas. George allait mal, et elle, amoureuse, elle ne pouvait plus le voir ainsi. C'était de sa faute.

Elle se lève, et quitte la salle.

Elle a choisi. Elle a choisi de rendre à George sa liberté, de lui rendre sa bonne humeur. Il pourra vivre normalement, ouvrir sa boutique, et elle, elle vivra comme une Whelter se doit de vivre.

- Hermione, attends !

George s'est levé de table, et lui court après. Fred qui s'était levé se rassoit, et explique aux autres qu'Hermione ne va pas très bien, sans en dire plus.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La jeune fille se retourne, attrape George par la tête, et l'embrasse.

- Je dois y aller, george.

Elle est au bord des larmes.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je… je vais voir McGonagall.

Puis, elle se tait, et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, George.

Enfin, elle se retourne, et s'en va en courant vers le bureau de McGonagall, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

George la regarde partir, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Puis, il retourne s'asseoir à la table. On lui pose des questions, mais il ne répond pas. Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Et pour lui, ce n'est pas un simple pressentiment. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne peut rien faire.

---

- Vous en êtes bien sûre, Miss Granger ? demande McGonagall.

- Oui. J'aurais du faire ça depuis longtemps.

- Vous savez à quel point je trouve cela regrettable. Mais, je comprends, avec votre maladie…

- N'en parlez à personne. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

- Bien sûr, assure McGonagall, nous connaissons bien ce genre de problèmes.

- Quand pourrais-je enfin cesser de mener cette existence ?

- Dès que vous le souhaitez. Nous contacterons vos parents, pour leur expliquer.

- Oui, seule ma famille, mon père, peut comprendre.

- Très bien. Si c'est votre choix. Mais nous allons vous regretter.

- Moi aussi, je vais vous regretter, tous. Mais je préfère ça.

- Très bien, Miss Granger.

Hermione se lève, salue McGonagall, et sort.

Elle se dirige le plus vite possible vers la tour de Gryffondor, évite tout le monde, et file dans son dortoir. Là, elle attrape une plume et un parchemin, et écrit.

« Cher George… »

Elle écrit, tout en versant des larmes sur son parchemin. Les mots qu'elle écrit lui déchirent le cœur. Puis, elle roule le parchemin, et écrit de sa plume « Pour George ». Elle le glisse dans sa robe, et s'étend sur son lit, où elle finit par s'endormir, entre deux sanglots.

---

George et Fred se réveillent en même temps. Ils se regardent, et se lèvent. Ils ont mal dormi. Hier soir, Hermione n'est pas venue les voir. En fait, ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis hier midi. Et ils sont inquiets. Encore fatigués, ils essayent de discuter.

- Tu as vu Hermione ? demande Fred.

- Pas depuis hier, quand elle est allée chez McGonagall. Je crois qu'elle est dans le dortoir, d'après ce que m'a dit Ginny hier. Elle dormait.

- C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle n'a pas eu de crise hier. Sinon, on l'aurait su.

- Oui, tu as raison… répond George. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- Ce n'est pas trop ça en ce moment.

- Je sais. C'est de pire en pire. Maladie de merde…

- Pourtant on fait ce qu'on peut. Surtout toi.

- Ouais, dit George. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous n'arrivons pas vraiment à saisir tout ça. J'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes des « étrangers » dans cette famille et cette maladie.

- Tu sors avec elle, pourtant, répond Fred.

- Peut-être, et c'est ça qui est pire. Mais je l'aime, et je ne veux pas que cette maladie nous sépare.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, un mauvais pressentiment.

- Voyons, George…

- Tu sais que ses ancêtres se sont suicidées de désespoir ? dit George.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle ferait la même chose…

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe. Et je ne veux pas perdre Hermione, ça serait pire que tout…

- Ouais, c'est sûr. On devrait aller demander à Ginny si elle peut l'appeler.

Ils se préparent, et descendent dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron sont déjà en bas, assis sur le canapé, encore fatigués.

- 'lut, dit Ron dans un bâillement.

- Salut Ron-Ron, répond Fred.

- Arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

- Mais c'est affectueux, proteste Fred.

- Ah oui ? A part toi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait m'appeler comme ça !

Fred s'apprête à répondre, quand Ginny débarque en courant du dortoir des filles, telle une furie.

- George, George ! crie-t-elle. Harry, Ron, Fred, c'est terrible…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande George, affolé.

- Hermione ! Elle…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'exclame George.

- Elle est partie.

Personne ne répond, tellement la nouvelle est bouleversante.

- QUOI ? Elle est QUOI ? demande George.

- Par-tie ! Il n'y a plus ses affaires dans le dortoir.

George écarte sa sœur, tout en murmurant des « c'est impossible » et se dirige vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Il essaye d'y monter, mais l'escalier se transforme en toboggan.

- Fait chier ! s'exclame-t-il, avant de revenir près de Fred et Ginny. Elle n'est peut-être pas partie, elle a peut-être changé ses affaires de place…

- Non George, elle n'est nulle part. Et… et sur son lit, il y avait deux lettres. Comme des lettres d'adieu.

Ginny sort deux morceaux de parchemin enroulés, et en tend un à chaque jumeau. Puis, elle s'assoit sur un canapé, et se met à pleurnicher.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout à moi non plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est partie…

- Nous non plus, mentent Fred et George, se doutant de la raison du départ d'Hermione.

Puis, George s'éloigne. Fred ne cherche pas à le rattraper. George sait très bien qu'elle est réellement partie. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait jamais espéré que cela arrive un jour. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Il va dans un coin de la salle commune, et ouvre la lettre.

---

Hermione vient d'arriver devant sa maison. Il pleut, et le vent soulève ses cheveux. Ses larmes se confondent avec la pluie. Les voitures passent, et elle, elle reste devant le grand portail, hésitant à entrer. Ses parents sont là, à l'intérieur.

Puis, elle attrape sa valise, et ouvre le portail. Son père se tient sur le perron, et la regarde, l'air grave. Hermione avance lentement, et arrive enfin devant son père. Sa mère est juste derrière, complètement démoralisée. Puis, Hermione pose sa valise, et s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de son père.

Elle a choisit. Désormais, elle va vivre comme se doit de vivre une Whelter. Pour son bien, et pour celui de George.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Tadam. Je sais, c'est pas joyeux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu. Comme je le disais, la fic approche de la fin. Bref, merci à tous mes lecteurs… et si vous voulez la suite, reviews (oui je sais c'est du chantage, et le chantage, c'est mal…)  
Ciao à tous…


	8. La dernière des Whelter

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

Ce chapitre est le dernier ! Voilà, ça me fera une fic en moins à écrire, niark ! Enfin c'est dommage, je l'aime bien… bref, chaque chose a une fin ! Et celle-ci est déjà là ! Bouh… (pleure). Bon, c'est p'têt un peu guimauve ou rapide par moments, mais bon, que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas être parfaite. Pour les **réponses aux reviews**, direction mon site, vous trouverez l'URL sur mon profil. Merci à mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers.  
En espérant que cet ultime chapitre vous plaira. Il a sa petite part de sombre mais aussi de bons côtés. J'attends vos reviews pour cette fin… merci d'avance, j'espère que ça sera pas la cata et que ça vous plaira – et ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre huitième : La dernière des Whelter

* * *

« Merci pour tout. Prends soin de George. S'il te plait. Et aussi de Harry, Ron, et tous les autres. 

Hermione ».

Fred referme la lettre, et la met dans sa poche, d'un geste énervé. Harry, Ron et Ginny le regardent, d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que… commence Ron.

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase, Fred a déjà tourné les talons, et rejoint George, qui lit la lettre, dans son coin, en silence.

« Cher George,

Je sais que tu penses que je n'aurais jamais du partir. Et je sais que tu as raison. Mais, il le fallait quand même. Tu dois te dire que, « si elle m'aimait, elle ne me quitterait pas ». Mais au contraire, je t'ai quitté parce que je t'aime. Tu comprends, je ne suis pas « faite » pour toi. Je ne sème sur mon passage que malheur et destruction. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses partie de tous ces malheurs que je provoque. N'essaye pas de me revoir. Vis ta propre vie. Je n'en fais plus partie.

Je t'aime, Hermione. »

- Et merde, lance George en chiffonnant la lettre.

Fred passe son bras sur les épaules de son jumeau, et le fait s'asseoir sur un canapé, à côté de lui. George semble vide, comme si la vie venait de le quitter.

- Faut que je la ramène, dit George.

- Non, répond Fred, à voix basse.

- Si. Il le FAUT. Je ne peux pas rester sans elle. Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça. Je sais qu'elle fait ça pour moi, mais je m'en fous.

- Non, George, tu ne t'en fous pas, personne ne s'en fout. C'est son choix. Elle t'aime, alors elle a choisi de te rendre… ta vie.

- AH OUI ? rugit George, et se levant, le regard braqué sur son jumeau. ET QUELLE VIE ? Tu ne comprends pas que sans elle, j'ai plus de vie ?

Les autres Gryffondor assistent à la scène, terrifiés.

- Je te dis que je vais la ramener, elle ne peut pas gâcher sa scolarité à cause de… de moi !

- George, ce n'est pas « à cause de toi »…

- On s'en tape de savoir à qui la faute ! C'est avant tout la faute de cette foutue maladie ! Mais je ne la laisserai pas terrasser Hermione ! Tu comprends ça ? Je vais aller la chercher, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et je lui ferai comprendre qu'en partant, c'est bien pire pour moi ! Et justement, si elle m'aime, elle reviendra !

- Réfléchis, bon sang ! Je ne te dis pas que tu ne la reverras jamais, mais tu ne peux pas aller la revoir comme ça, et lui demander de revenir comme si de rien n'était !

Ron se gratte la tête, il ne comprend rien. Harry et Ginny quant à eux se lancent des regards étonnés, tout en observant la dispute de Fred et George.

- Tu préfères la laisser seule à son désespoir peut-être ? rétorque George.

- MAIS NON, ENFIN ! Je te dis juste que tu ne dois pas aller la revoir ! Pas _maintenant_ !

- Tu as raison, je n'ai qu'à débarquer dans dix ans, « salut, tu te rappelles de moi ? ».

- Mais NON ! George, fais un effort ! Elle va rester cloîtrée chez elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Tu crois que je vais rester moi non plus sans rien faire ? On va faire bouger les choses, George, tu vas la récupérer ta Hermione !

- Fred. C'est ce que je dis depuis le début.

- Oui, mais on ne va pas la récupérer à _ta manière_. On va, avant de songer à la ramener, songer à régler le problème ! Toi, tu le contournes en voulant simplement la ramener !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demande George.

- Bon sang, dit Fred, on va la soigner, ta Hermione !

- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas comment ! Tu crois qu'aucun médecin n'a tenté de soigner sa famille ? crie George, se souciant peu de qui peut l'entendre. Alors explique moi pourquoi _toi_ tu y arriverais si personne d'autre n'a réussi ?

- Les autres qui ont essayés, comme tu dis, c'était des MOLDUS !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors on est des SORCIERS ! On peut trouver de VRAIS vampires !

- Ferme-là ! dit George – cette dernière phrase étant un peu trop explicite. Et même en bavardant avec eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire ? Ce n'en est pas une.

- Je sais, répond Fred. Mais tu préfères rester les bras ballants, à pleurnicher dans ton coin tout en maugréant que tu es triste sans l'amour de ta vie ?

- Non, je préfère la ramener.

- Rah, mais tu le fais exprès ? On va la soigner ! On va chercher, on va essayer ! Et on trouvera ! A chaque problème sa solution.

- Mais là, ce n'est pas un problème comme les autres ! réplique George.

- Mais je te dis qu'avant de la revoir, on va essayer. George, fais-moi confiance, à nous deux, on y arrivera.

George ne dit rien, et réfléchit. Pendant ce temps là, Harry, Ron et Ginny se sont lancés dans une grande discussion, où on peut entendre des « j'comprends rien », « vampire ? », ou encore « tu sais de quoi ils parlent ? ».

- J'en sais rien, j'en sais carrément rien, dit George, avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de son jumeau.

- On va y arriver, le rassure Fred.

- Elle est à peine partie qu'elle me manque déjà.

- Je sais. Mais, écoute ce qu'elle te dit. N'essaye pas de la retrouver… on va l'écouter pour le moment. Pour le moment, j'ai dit, George. Non, on va plutôt essayer de _trouver_.

---

Plusieurs semaines se sont déjà écoulées, et les jumeaux Weasley ont passé tout leur temps à chercher. Inlassablement. Harry et Ron n'ont jamais pu savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient réellement. Ni pourquoi Hermione était partie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est ce qu'on avait dit officiellement.

Le jour de son départ, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce, entre deux « hum hum » d'Ombrage. Il avait simplement expliqué qu'Hermione avait longuement discuté avec le professeur McGonagall de son état de santé, et qu'au final, Hermione avait jugé préférable d'arrêter ses études pour « une période indéterminée » afin de prendre « soin de sa santé ».

Il fallait comprendre par là « qu'après une longue descente vers la déprime, Hermione avait simplement décidé d'épargner les autres de sa dangerosité, et de rendre sa liberté à George, pour toujours, afin de vivre enfermée chez elle jusqu'à ce que la mort veuille bien d'elle, emportant ainsi la dernière des Whelter ».

Tout le monde avait questionné George, qui était celui le « mieux placé pour savoir ». Il n'avait fait que répéter inlassablement les mots de Dumbledore. Finalement, tout le monde avait fini par se taire, et ne plus poser de questions. Harry et Ron se demandaient juste si elle reviendrait, et George ne leur en avait jamais donné la réponse, ni Fred. Les jumeaux avaient envoyé une simple lettre avec écrit « On y arrivera, et tu reviendras », à laquelle Hermione avait répondu un « je vous ai dit de ne pas me revoir ». Harry et Ron quant à eux n'avaient jamais eu de réponses à leur courrier.

Hermione vivait chaque jour chez elle, aidée de son père, et refusait désormais tout contact avec l'extérieur. Elle refusait toutes les visites, et n'acceptait que le sang de son père, ou alors, elle finissait par se gaver de médicaments. Elle pensait tous les jours à mourir, afin d'emporter dans la mort cette maladie qui avait frappé ces ancêtres. Mais sans aucune raison, elle n'arrivait jamais à aller jusqu'au bout de ses tentatives, elle finissait toujours par se résigner, et par se dire qu'elle attendrait la mort sans la chercher. Qu'elle attendrait, quelque chose…

Son père la rassurait, et essayait de la protéger. Parfois, il avait tenté de la convaincre de retourner à Poudlard, mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance, rien, ou presque, ne pourrait la ramener là-bas. Elle était en rupture totale du monde sorcier et moldu. Les seuls humains qu'elle voyait étaient ses parents. Et Pattenrond restait parfois des heures, endormi en boule contre elle, tandis qu'Hermione dormait, rêvant de ses années passées, et songeant à sa mort future. Mais à Poudlard, personne ne l'avait oubliée. Tout le monde espérait chaque jour qu'ils trouveraient Hermione en cours, de nouveau en pleine forme, et sa fameuse maladie guérie. Ils pensaient qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre, mais aucun ne savait que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Hermione avait baissé les bras.

Il arriva le jour où les jumeaux Weasley en eurent marre. Marre des réflexions des autres comme quoi ils n'étaient jamais là, comme quoi ils ne travaillaient plus du tout. Peu savaient qu'ils cherchaient la solution, l'antidote à la maladie d'Hermione. Marre aussi d'Ombrage et de ses règles totalement injustes, cruelles, et stupides. Plus rien ne les retenait à Poudlard. Ron, Harry et les autres étaient devenus suffisamment grands pour s'occuper d'eux tous seuls, sans avoir besoin de l'aide de Fred ou de George – à vrai dire, ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin. C'est ainsi, qu'après avoir dévasté le château, ils s'emparèrent de leurs balais, en faisant de jolis trous dans la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, et qu'ils s'envolèrent, quittant Poudlard, où ils n'avaient vraiment plus rien. George n'avait plus aucune raison de rester entre ces murs. Le seul qu'ils regrettaient un peu, c'était Lee. Mais l'amitié, ça s'entretient en dehors d'une école. Ils partirent, avec une seule idée en tête : finir leurs recherches, qui étaient sur le point d'arriver à leur terme.

---

Ce jour-là, le printemps montre toute sa splendeur. George n'est jamais venu là auparavant, et il a longtemps réfléchit avant de venir. Tout en s'occupant de sa nouvelle boutique, il a mené maintes et maintes recherches, que ce soit avec l'aide de Guérisseurs sorciers, ou en allant bavarder tranquillement autour d'une Bierraubeurre avec un charmant vampire. Il a prit des risques, mais il s'en moque complètement. Car il n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espère.

Il avance vers le portail, et observe la maison. Les volets du premier étage sont fermés. Mais il y a bien quelqu'un. Hermione ne serait pas sortie de chez elle. George observe la porte, et voit une sonnette où il y a écrit « Granger » à côté. Il appuie sur ce qu'il pense être une sorte de bouton, et un rideau est tiré. Il voit une femme d'environ plus de quarante ans. Elle referme le rideau, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre. La femme qu'il pense être la mère d'Hermione s'approche du portail, l'air méfiant.

- Vous êtes ?

- George Weasley.

A l'entente de ce nom, elle pousse un cri de surprise, et dit :

- Allez-vous en. Partez.

- Il faut que je rentre, pourtant, dit George, pas vraiment surpris par la réaction de la mère d'Hermione.

- Elle ne veut pas vous voir. Elle ne veut voir personne, répond fermement la mère d'Hermione.

- Qui vous a dit que je voulais la voir elle ? dit George, tout en gardant son calme. Laissez-moi rentrer, je voudrais vous parler à vous, d'abord.

- Non, je ne vous laisserai par entrer.

- Je crains que si vous ne me laissiez pas entrer, j'utilise les grands moyens.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'êtes pas au sein de votre école de magie ! rétorque-t-elle.

- Pour votre information, j'ai le droit, je suis sorcier de second cycle, et puis, de toute façon, j'ai arrêté Poudlard, oui, comme votre fille. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, non. Et j'ai plus de dix-sept ans, je suis donc majeur. Laissez-moi entrer.

La mère d'Hermione pousse une sorte de grognement, et avance à contre cœur vers le portail.

- Entrez, mais je vous défends de la voir. Vous ne pourrez que parler à moi, ou à mon mari.

George sourit, confiant, et entre. Il suit la mère d'Hermione, et passe la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, la maison est des plus banales ; une maison moldue. Les photos sur les murs ne bougent pas. Mrs Granger l'emmène dans la cuisine, et le fait asseoir. Elle s'assoit face à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Granger les rejoint. Il semble abattu, et prend place à côté de son épouse. Elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, il acquiesce, et demande :

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu ? La lettre d'Hermione me semblait claire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mr Granger, je sais que votre fille ne veut plus voir personne et…

- Et ce n'est pas vous qui saurez la convaincre. J'ai essayé, moi aussi, mais c'est sans espoir. Toutes les personnes de la famille Whelter malades finissent comme ça.

- Je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà entendu la petite histoire, répond George.

- Que voulez-vous, alors ? demande Mr Granger, agacé.

- Je veux tenter quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Il faudrait pour ça que je la vois, dit calmement George.

- Mais vous aviez dit que vous ne vouliez que nous par…

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, coupe George. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais la voir. Il y a peut-être une chance de guérison.

- Sottises ! siffle Mrs Granger.

- Je peux toujours essayer, dit George. Vous n'avez rien à perdre.

- Si ! réplique Mrs Granger. La santé de notre fille ! Sa santé mentale ! Elle est déjà très faible, mais je pense que si vous ratez, le fait qu'elle vous ait revu sera pire !

- Ecoutez, répond George, qui commence à s'énerver. Vous préférez qu'elle reste enfermée ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par mourir, ou vous préférez qu'elle ait une vie normale ?

Mr et Mrs Granger vont pour répondre, mais ils restent sans voix. Puis, après quelques secondes, Mr Grange répond :

- Très bien, vous pouvez aller la voir. Mais je vous préviens… je vous préviens, si ma petite fille va mal à cause de vous… votre soi-disant remède a intérêt à fonctionner.

George sourit, et dit :

- J'ai passé des mois à chercher, avec mon frère jumeau Fred. Il ne s'agirait pas d'une solution miracle définitive, mais je pense que cela serait quand même très bénéfique pour elle. Je vous remercie, il faudrait que j'aille la voir tout de suite.

Mr Granger se lève, murmure un juron, et sort de la cuisine. Mrs Granger reste assise à la table, les yeux perdus dans le vague. George se lève, et suit le père d'Hermione. Il monte au premier. George le suit dans un long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Il s'arrête devant une porte, et dit à George :

- Elle est là. Elle passe ses journées à lire. Elle risque de devenir violente en vous voyant. Je ne sais pas, mais cela va faire pas mal de temps qu'elle reste seule la plupart du temps, maintenant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer, dit George d'un ton calme. Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais être seul avec elle.

- Oui, oui, dit Mr Granger, un peu énervé. Bonne chance, Mr Weasley.

George regarde Mr Granger s'éloigner, et baisse la poignée de la porte.

- Papa ? demande la voix d'Hermione.

George ne répond pas, et entre dans la pièce. Elle est plongée presque entièrement dans le noir, hormis une petite lampe moldue. Hermione est allongée sur son lit, sur le ventre. Elle lit un gros livre, et on peut voir sur sa table de chevet des flacons et des flacons de poudre blanche. On peut également y voir quelques tâches de sang, du sang qui appartient sûrement à Mr Granger – ou à Hermione elle-même, qui tente de se calmer toute seule.

Elle tourne la tête et regarde le nouvel arrivant. George a déjà refermé la porte, et elle ne peut pas distinguer qui vient d'entrer. Mais elle sait que ce n'est ni son père, ni sa mère. Elle se lève, avec un peu de difficulté, et s'approche de George, dans le noir. Elle s'arrête juste devant lui, et lève ses yeux vers lui. Elle le reconnaît immédiatement, et lève la main. Mais George attrape son poignet au moment où elle s'apprête à le frapper.

- Va-t-en, murmure-t-elle.

- Non, répond George, en baissant le bras d'Hermione.

Elle résiste, mais George, plus fort, réussi à lui ramener le bras le long du corps. Elle grimace de douleur. De son autre main, George l'attrape par la tête et l'embrasse. La main d'Hermione se relâche, et cette fois-ci, elle le serre dans ses bras, et répond au baiser. Hermione perd tout contrôle, et le mord pour la seconde fois au niveau de la lèvre. Elle passe sa langue sur la lèvre blessée de George, et se recule. Elle passe son doigt sur le menton de George, et lèche ses doigts rouges. Puis, elle le regarde à nouveau, et dit :

- Je t'ai dit de partir. De ne pas venir me voir.

- Je sais, mais là, il fallait vraiment que je passe. Je pense avoir découvert quelque chose.

- Ah oui ? dit Hermione, faisant mine de s'intéresser.

Puis, elle se retourne, et lève l'autre main, et va pour frapper George ; mais ce dernier la retient encore une fois.

- Tu pourrais cesser de vouloir me taper ? A ce que je sache, on s'aime, et les gens qui s'aiment ne se battent pas, du moins ils évitent, dit George.

- Oui, on s'aime, mais je t'ai dit de ne pas me revoir.

Ils se regardent en silence, tout en se tenant à une certaine distance. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, George répond :

- Et toi, tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Quelque chose, quelque chose… super, et c'est une raison pour venir me voir ?

- OUI ! Et puis même si je n'avais rien trouvé, toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour te voir ! Tu me manques, bordel ! Tu ne comprends pas que depuis que tu es partie, c'est dix fois pire qu'avant ?

- Et moi alors, tu y as pensé ? réplique Hermione. Tu ne crois pas que moi j'étais malheureuse de te voir sombrer avec Fred ?

- Mais je te dis que c'est encore pire qu'avant ! Tu n'aurais jamais du partir ! s'écrie George.

- T'es qui pour me dire ça, d'abord ? T'es pas un Whelter à ce que je sache ! lance Hermione.

- Non, mais peu importe ! Je suis George, tu sais, celui avec qui tu sors, à moins que ça ait changé ?

Hermione attrape sa lampe et la jette de toutes ses forces sur le sol.

- Dégage maintenant, tu veux que je te vide de tout ton sang, encore ? Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ? dit Hermione.

- Non, je veux vivre, au contraire. Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! Tu comptes mourir ici, enfermée, à force d'avaler ton foutu médicament ?

- Je préfère ça que de te voir mourir ! s'exclame Hermione.

- C'est bien beau tes jolis sentiments, mais je te dis qu'aucun de nous deux ne mourra si on reste ensemble !

- Ah oui, et comment ? demande Hermione les poings serrés.

- Grâce à ça.

George sort de sa poche un flacon qui contient un liquide bleuâtre.

- Génial, c'est quoi ton truc ? lance Hermione.

- C'est peut-être quelque chose qui pourra remplacer ta poudre tueuse.

Hermione s'approche, et attrape le flacon, qu'elle regarde.

- T'as trouvé ça où ? Comment tu sais si ça marche ? demande-t-elle, sceptique, mais en se calmant un peu.

- J'ai fait des recherches avec Fred. On a quitté Poudlard. Et on est allé voir des vampires… des vrais. On leur a expliqué ce que tu avais… et après maintes et maintes conversations, on a fini par trouver quelque chose qu'utilisent les vampires pour remplacer le sang humain, quand ils ne peuvent pas en boire. Cela marche avec une simple gorgée d'après eux. Mais bien sûr, cela a été créé par des vampires pour les vampires. On a donc ensuite travaillé dessus avec des Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste amis de papa pour en changer certains composants, afin que cela puisse agir sur les humains. Hermione, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. Je n'en sais rien. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est complètement inoffensif.

- Et comment tu le sais ?

- Je l'ai testé sur moi, et Fred aussi l'a testé sur lui. Comme chacune de mes inventions, répond George dans un sourire. Et je n'ai jamais rien eu. Ni Fred.

Hermione pose la fiole sur sa table de chevet, et s'assoit sur son lit. George la rejoint et s'assoit à côté d'elle.

- Il suffira que tu en boives une fois par jour, avant tes crises. C'est très simple à fabriquer, en plus.

- Tu… tu penses vraiment que ça marcherait ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, j'espère. On a galéré pendant des mois rien que pour toi, alors ça a intérêt à fonctionner, dit George dans un rire.

Hermione se tourne vers lui, et le prend dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout. Je suis partie, et à peine je te revois, je veux te chasser à coups de poings. Alors qu'en plus tu viens m'annoncer que mon foutu problème est peut-être résolu.

- C'est rien, et puis, je comprends, tu sais. Ce que tu vis n'est pas facile, je peux comprendre que tu aies voulu te couper du monde, et surtout, de moi.

Quelques larmes coulent sur les joues d'Hermione, qui est toujours contre George, qui la serre dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, je pensais à toi tous les jours, dit Hermione. Je voulais te voir, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Moi aussi, et Fred a souvent du me retenir d'accourir chez toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, dit George tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Hermione ne dit plus rien, et reste dans les bras de George. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a vu personne. Elle a fait tant d'efforts pour s'isoler, et pour tenter de le repousser, mais tout ça était en vain. Elle ne peut plus rien contre lui, elle lui appartient corps et âme, et ce depuis le début. Elle fait partie de sa vie. S'éloigner de lui n'y a rien changé.

- On va essayer, dit-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Oui, on va attendre que tu aies une crise, et tu boiras mon médicament.

- Oui. On va attendre ensemble.

Hermione et George s'allongent sur le lit, et attendent dans le noir.

- Ca doit être dur de vivre toute seule, murmure George.

- Surtout sans toi, répond-elle.

Puis, ils ne disent de nouveau rien, et attendent. Sans rien dire, ils attendent que les minutes, que les heures passent. Mrs Granger passe au bout de deux heures, et regarde si tout va bien. Elle trouve sa fille et George allongés dans le lit, George enlaçant Hermione d'un air protecteur. Elle ne dit rien, et referme la porte, perplexe.

- Finalement, il a réussit à la calmer, dit-elle à son mari une fois retournée en bas.

- Ah, c'est bien. Ca criait tout à l'heure.

- J'espère que ce garçon a vraiment trouvé quelque chose qui fonctionne.

- Ca serait vraiment génial, dit Mr Granger. Un miracle, mais génial. Si seulement on avait pu trouver quelque chose avant, ma mère serait encore là.

- Oui, mais avant, ta famille n'avait pas cet avantage si précieux.

- Lequel ? demande Mr Granger.

- Notre petite Hermione est une sorcière, et elle a des amis sorciers qui peuvent tester une médecine encore plus large…

- Faisons-leur confiance, dit Mr Granger.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer, termine Mrs Granger, sous le regard triste mais à la fois plein d'espoir de son mari.

---

- George, George, réveille-toi ! s'exclame Hermione.

George ouvre les yeux, et se redresse brutalement. Il trouve Hermione dans un coin du lit, prise de tremblements. Elle le regarde d'un œil avide, et semble comme folle.

- Il faut qu'on essaye, il faut qu'on essaye, dit-elle, le souffle court.

George attrape la fiole, l'ouvre. Il fait renverser sa tête à Hermione, et l'aide à boire de contenu de la fiole.

Hermione semble d'abord prise de convulsions, et tousse. George la regarde, à moitié affolé.

- Hermione ? Ca va ? Hermione, dis-moi quelque chose !

Elle continue de tousser quelques secondes, et puis soudain, tout s'arrête. Elle pousse un long soupir et s'effondre dans les bras de George.

- C'est passé, c'est passé George. C'est un miracle, c'est passé.

George la regarde, et sourit.

- Tu vois, ça a marché. Je suis si content, on a trimé, mais on y est arrivé.

Puis, George et Hermione se mettent à rire. Ils rient de joie, comme si les mois passés n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Hermione attrape George et se met à l'embrasser. Ce dernier la fait basculer, puis la regarde intensément.

- Je n'avais pas ris depuis si longtemps, lui dit-elle.

- Moi non plus, répond George. Pas ainsi. Tu vas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, reprendre une vie normale, revoir tout le monde…

- Oui, j'ai un peu du mal à y croire, mais si ça marche réellement, il me suffira d'en boire… d'en boire comme je bois de l'eau, et tout ira mieux. Je vais pouvoir vivre normalement… comme mes ancêtres n'ont pu le faire…

Hermione est au bord de l'euphorie. C'est la première fois depuis des mois que quelque chose de positif lui arrive – à part sa relation avec George. Tout cela lui semble irréel, c'est un changement si brutal.

- Mais si tu n'es plus à Poudlard, je vais m'ennuyer, moi, lance Hermione.

- Mais nooon, il y a toujours Ron et Harry, Ginny, et puis je viendrais te voir le week-end. Et les vacances ne sont pas dans longtemps…

Hermione lui lance un sourire complice, puis continue :

- Je vais pouvoir finir l'année et passer mes… MES BUSE ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'ai raté plusieurs mois, comment je vais faire, George ? Je vais rater mes BUSE !

- Mais non Mione, pas de soucis la dessus, tu arriveras très bien à rattraper, j'en suis certain. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tout le monde – ou presque – va être heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, tout me manque. Je me demande comment cela aurait terminé si tu n'avais rien trouvé, dit Hermione. Mais mes BUSE…

- Je pense que cela aurait été très triste. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu meures… alors on s'est bougé avec Fred, et voilà le résultat : une Hermione qui retrouve le sourire, qui va pouvoir mener une vie normale, et qui va pouvoir venir passer des nuits torrides avec moi ! Et tes BUSE, oublie, ça sera tranquille !

- George ! s'offusque Hermione.

- Bah quoi ?

- Rien, rien, dit Hermione, blasée. On fini par s'habituer à force.

- Oui, oui… dit George. Bon, on va annoncer la nouvelle à tes parents ? Tout va redevenir comme avant, une Whelter va enfin pouvoir mener une vie comme celles des autres, ton père va être fou de joie, non ? Je t'apprendrai à faire la potion, et comme ça, tu en prendras comme de l'eau, comme tu dis…

Hermione soupire, et répond :

- Oui, il va être très heureux. Mais, par contre, je ne pourrai jamais mener une vie tout à fait normale…

- Pourquoi donc ? demande George, surpris.

- Cette potion n'est pas un remède définitif. Et je sais qu'on ne trouvera jamais rien de définitif contre une maladie mentale. Ca ne fait que remplacer la poudre, en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, je pense que c'est rudement plus efficace que ce poison poudreux. Mais au final, la maladie est toujours en moi. Ce n'est pas physique, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit George.

- Alors, premièrement, il faudra toujours que j'aie de ce liquide bleu sur moi. Sinon, je pourrais redevenir dangereuse. Et enfin… et enfin, il faudrait que je sois la dernière des Whelter. Que cette maladie meure avec moi. Que cette maladie mentale disparaisse !

George regarde Hermione, un peu abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux dire par là que je ne serai jamais mère. Je ne veux pas engendrer un enfant qui perpétue cette maladie. Peut-être que tu as trouvé un médicament, mais ce n'est pas une vie joyeuse non plus. Je n'ai pas envie que tout ça recommence, ni de gaver mes enfants de cette potion bleue dès leur plus jeune âge. Moi, ça suffit, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, répond George, un peu triste. Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Au moins, voyons le bon côté des choses : la dernière des Whelter aura une vie normale, hein ? Et je ne te vampiriserai plus, je n'aurai plus de crises… tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais je serai la dernière, voilà tout.

- Oui. Et puis tu sais, les mioches, ça fait que courir partout et brailler à longueur de journée. Je plains mes parents, dit George, en souriant.

Ils se lèvent, s'étirent, et s'apprêtent à quitter la pièce sombre.

- Allons annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Il faudra aussi que j'envoie un hibou à McGonagall. Et que je prévienne Harry, Ron…

- Chaque chose en son temps, Mione, dit George, en l'attrapant par la main, et en la guidant vers le rez-de-chaussée. On va d'abord annoncer le miracle à tes parents, puis je m'occuperai de toi, et seulement _après_ on s'occupera des hiboux et des lettres...

Hermione est resplendissante. Il n'a fallu qu'une simple visite de George pour la remettre d'aplomb. Désormais, sa maladie est partiellement guérie, et elle va pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, retourner à Poudlard, revoir ses amis. Le sang des Whelter ne lui gâchera plus la vie, et enfin, elle pourra mener une relation entièrement saine avec George. Elle ne souffrira plus de le voir dépérir, car elle n'aura plus besoin de lui, ni de Fred, pour « apaiser sa soif ». Sa soif de sang disparaîtra, et peut-être même qu'elle finira par l'oublier, et qu'elle n'aura plus besoin de prendre de médicament, vu que la maladie est mentale, psychologique.

Elle peut désormais être libre d'aimer George, sans aucune contrainte.

Si ce n'en est qu'une : elle sera la dernière des Whelter.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ma fin est bien ? Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est tout de même un happy end… en ce moment, je n'ai pas envie de faire de fin mélodramatique avec des morts et des larmes. Quelle fin nulle... non ? C'est fait à la va-vite, trouvez pas ? J'sais pas...Bref… bien, pas bien ? Envie de me lapider à coups de rochers (carrément) ou de m'idolâtrer ?  
Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, ce fut une fic que j'ai particulièrement aimée – et que j'aimerai toujours !Pour ceux qui me laisseront des reviews (merci !) j'y répondrai évidemment sur mon site, sans exceptions ! Merci à tous, encore une fois… j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Allez, bye tout le monde !  
**PS:** je pourrais faire un épilogue ? Ou non ? (je dis ça, je dis rien, c'est pas prévu à la base, mais...) 


	9. Epilogue

**Ton sang dans mes veines**

On me le réclamait. Je l'ai fait. Cette fic est terminée, mais elle mérite bien un petit épilogue. Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est court, mais c'est un épilogue hein...Pour ceux qui trouvera ça tout n'affreux pas beau, dites-vous que la vraie fin c'est le chapitre huit. Maigre consolation ? Hey, je force personne à lire.  
Bonne lecture. (les RAR sont toujours sur mon site –voir mon profil- pour ceux à qui je n'aurais pas répondu ou qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'e-mail).

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

La cérémonie de mariage avait été des plus somptueuses. Luna avait une magnifique robe bleue, en souvenir de ses années à Serdaigle. Harry quant à lui avait revêtu un simple costume noir. Des sorciers de toute l'Angleterre s'étaient déplacés pour assister au mariage, et les invités avaient eux aussi été nombreux. Dans tous les journaux on parlait du mariage du Survivant avec une jeune fille étrange du nom de Luna Lovegood. 

Une fois qu'ils furent passés devant le Ministre en personne, qui avait accouru pour se proposer de célébrer l'union lui-même du célèbre Harry Potter, les jeunes mariés et leurs invités se rendirent au Terrier où Molly Weasley avait organisé le vin d'honneur, après avoir nettoyé de fond en comble toutes ses terres et son jardin. La famille Weasley était là au grand complet, ainsi que celle de Luna, et ainsi que tous les amis des mariés.

Tout le monde faisait la fête. Dans un coin du jardin, Hermione était assise en tailleur, avec un petit garçon d'à peine un an à ses côtés.

- Comment se porte le petit Edward ? demanda George, en s'approchant de son épouse.

- Il va très bien. Il n'arrête pas de rire. A croire que le mariage de ses parents l'amuse.

- Tant mieux alors. Et puis, de toute façon, il a une marraine sur qui compter, pendant que ses parents font la fête et boivent comme des trous, répondit George en embrassant Hermione.

- Oui, heureusement. Tu penses qu'on va devoir le garder avec nous cette nuit ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais cela m'étonnerait que Harry et Luna acceptent qu'Ed leur tienne compagnie leur nuit de noces.

- En effet. Je crois que ta mère veut s'en occuper. Tu la connais, elle est folle de lui. C'est comme son petit fils.

- C'est bien maman ça.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds se leva difficilement, et commença à marcher vers Molly qui l'appelait. Il marchait doucement, c'était ses premiers pas. Quand il eut rejoint Molly, qui le félicitait, Hermione poussa un long soupir, tout en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari. Fred dansait comme un fou, un verre de champagne à la main, tout en faisant des clins d'œil à Angelina, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je le vois bien, dit George.

- Tu vois quoi ? demanda Hermione en levant ses yeux vers le visage de son mari.

- Que ça te manque.

- Mais quoi ?

- Ca se voit rien qu'en te regardant observer Harry et Luna, et Ed. Tu aimerais pouvoir…

- Avoir un enfant ? Mais non, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas…

- …donner naissance à un Whelter. Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille un enfant ?

- Parce que je te connais, Mione.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua celle-ci, avant que George ne la fasse taire d'un baiser.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité…

- Et de toute façon, même si tu as raison, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? On ne va pas faire un enfant, enfin, toi-même tu dis que tu es d'accord sur le fait que ce soit une mauvaise chose que d'engendrer un enfant atteint d'une maladie mentale !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répliqua George.

George se leva, attrapa Hermione par la main, et l'entraîna dans la foule d'invité qui chantait comme des casseroles une sorte de chanson où on entendait vaguement le mot « mariés » de temps en temps.

Hermione menait une vie relativement heureuse depuis plusieurs années. Après son retour à Poudlard, qui s'était déroulé assez bien, et après une guerre sanglante qui avait fait de nombreux morts des deux côtés, tels Ginny Weasley, Ernie MacMillan, ou Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione avait enfin pu profiter de la vie après de nombreux mois passés en autarcie, grâce à la découverte des jumeaux sur son nouveau remède. Fred avait été ravi de voir qu'elle et George pouvaient s'aimer sans craindre pour l'un ou l'autre, ni pour la maladie.

Elle avait épousé George peu après la fin de la guerre, et tout le monde avait été ravi de cette union. Mais, malgré leur nouveau bonheur, il manquait quelque chose à Hermione. Un enfant à aimer, à élever avec George.

Elle avait beau dire le contraire, quand elle portait un enfant sur ses genoux, elle ressentait comme un grand vide se former en elle, que seul ce petit enfant arrivait à combler. Harry et Luna étaient son rêve, elle voulait pouvoir, comme eux, donner la vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle donnait aussi un héritage horrible, celui d'une maladie orpheline. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle essayait donc de paraître impassible, et se contentait de son bonheur avec son mari. Cela lui semblait amplement suffisant pour elle.

Après avoir dansé et bavardé avec Harry, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de George, qui commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil, une coupe de champagne tombée à côté de sa main. Fred ria à la vision de son jumeau, et embrassa Angelina qui ne savait mais vraiment plus que faire.

George attira les lèvres d'Hermione contre les siennes, et après l'avoir embrassée, il lui chuchota :

- Tu sais, on pourra donner notre amour à un enfant. Un jour.

- Arrête avec ça, tu vas finir par me faire déprimer alors qu'on s'amuse.

- Tu vois que ça te manque. Je le sais bien.

Il sortit une feuille froissée de sa poche, et la donna à Hermione, qui plissa ses yeux pour la lire, tellement elle commençait à fatiguer. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard.

Elle lu la feuille : il s'agissait d'un prospectus parlant d'un orphelinat, où il était expliqué comment faire une démarche d'adoption pour les couples souhaitant élever un enfant orphelin.

- L'adoption, c'est pas pour les chiens, murmura George à l'oreille d'Hermione, avant de s'endormir sur sa chaise.

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras, et garda le papier fermement serré dans sa main, comme promesse d'un nouveau bonheur futur.

Il avait raison. Elle pourrait donner de l'amour à un enfant, qu'ils élèveraient ensemble. Désormais, elle avait le choix.

* * *

Alors, satisfaits m'sieurs dames ? J'espère. J'ai décidé de mettre Harry avec Luna, je l'aime bien ce pairing. Et j'ai tué Ginny et Narcissa parce que je ne les aime pas XD. Mais je n'ai rien contre Ernie, lol. Voilà, je sais que c'est court… mais bon, ce n'est qu'un petit épilogue… comme quoi, notre Mione pourra combler son vide maternel avec son n'amour de George. (oula, oui, je vais me cacher).  
Merci à tous de m'avoir lue et reviewée, biz à tous.  



End file.
